sonic sing-off
by sonicmeans speed
Summary: Sonic's guitar. Sally's fedora. Manic's rapping. Rouge's bar. What do all these things and more have in common? Why, the sing-off, of course! i own none off the songs i use in this. rated t for language. Comment a song you'd like to see in the story. Co-written with pancham 98. The characters wear clothes, because why not? Comments needed. on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Sonic sing-off

Ch.1

Amy was walking down a sidewalk, just thinking. Not about sonic-she stopped that long ago- but about something that could be fun to do with all her friends. They had been dying of boredom for the last few days and needed something to do. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"That's it!" she whipped out her phone and called up princess sally.

"Hello, sally? You're going to love this…."

 **Two days later…**

Everyone was crowded into rouge's bar. Sonic had seen sally, Antoine, bunnie, rotor, and plenty other freedom fighters. He had even seen knuckles, which was a surprise. Knuckle hated big social events. "Must be pretty important. It's either a competition or an emergency." Sonic mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, the lights went out. "What the-?" sonic heard manic say a word that probably shouldn't be put down. The stage spotlight went on. Amy was onstage. Music began to play.

 _Amy_

" _You got your keys, but where you going?_

 _Your third degree just isn't workin,_

 _Cause you walked out without asking me to go,_

 _And if I followed you home, would you be alone?"_

amy jumped offstage and walked through the crowd. she smirked mischievously. she nodded at sally, who was right behind sonic. she began to sing.

 _Sally_

 _I checked your phone, 'cause it was beeping  
Are you alone? I know you're creepin'  
'Cause you walked out without asking me to go,  
But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone_

sonic turned around and looked at sally. she smirked seductively at sonic. he began to blush feverishly. rouge jmped over her bar and began to sing. shadoow looked at her wit his eyebrow raised.

 _Rouge_

 _I'm three steps from the edge  
Whoa-oh  
Don't push me over it  
Don't you know, don't you know_

 _All three_

 _Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her  
Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun.  
This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her_

sonic and manic both turned to their sister. she began singing.

 _Sonia_

 _My hands are clean, not yet a killer  
Ain't I your queen? And did you tell her?  
'Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters  
And I followed you home, throwing sticks and stones_

knuckles began videoing, but julie-su took his phone and began singing before he could protest.

 _Julie-su_

 _I'm two steps from the edge  
Whoa-oh  
Don't push me over it  
Don't you know, don't you know_

 _Bunnie_

 _Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her  
Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her_

manic turned to clawdia with a smirk when she started singing.

 _Clawdia_

 _Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?  
Got a good alibi, and my bag's all packed  
Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?  
'Cause the next one's gonna have the hammer pulled back_

Amy jumped back onstage. the rest of the girls went to various places in the bar as the boys watched.

 _Amy_

 _Every girl is capable of murder  
So watch out you, don't push me any further  
But you f*ckin' hurt her_

 _All_

 _Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her  
Watch out, you don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder, hey!  
This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her!_

With, that they were over. Amy looked at the boys, seeing as they were they only ones in the audience.

"Welcome to the sing-off. It's simply a boy's vs girls singing competition. If ya'll accept." The girls looked at the boys, smirking. Until, surprisingly, sonic stood up and took Amy's mike. He looked at the boys then back at the girls.

"Bring it on."


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic sing off ch. 2

"As a matter of fact, gals," sonic said with a smirk, "we have a few songs for you."

He whispered something into tails ear. Tails nodded, went over to the dj station, and began playing music. Before began sonic said:"Warning. This song includs explicit content. viewer discretion is advised. and for younger audience members, parental guidance is recomended." Then, he began

 _Sonic_

 _May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the real Slim Shady please stand up?  
I repeat will the real Slim Shady please stand up?  
We're going to have a problem here_

sonic jumped offstage as he continued.

 _Ya'll act like you never seen a white person before  
Jaws all on the floor like Pam and Tommy just burst in the door  
Started whoopin' her ass worse than before, they first get divorced  
Throwing her over furniture  
It's the return of the "Oh wait, no way, your kidding,  
He didn't just say what I think he did, did he?"  
And Dr Dre said  
Nothing you idiots Dr Dre's dead, he's locked in my basement (ha ha)  
Feminist women love Eminem, chicka chicka chicka Slim Shady I'm sick of him  
Look at him, walking around grabbing his you know what  
Flippin' the you know who "yeah, but he's so cute though"  
Yea I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose  
But no worse than what's going on in your parent's bedrooms  
Sometimes I want to get on TV and just let loose, but can't,  
But it's cool for Tom Green to hump a dead moose  
My bum is on your lips, my bum is on your lips  
And if I'm lucky you might just give it a little kiss  
And that's the message that we deliver to little kids  
And expect them not to know what a women's clitoris is.  
Of course they gonna know what intercourse is, by the time they hit 4th grade,  
They got the discovery channel don't they?  
We ain't nothing but mammals,  
Well some of us cannibals, who cut other people open like cantaloupes.  
But if we can hump dead animals and antelopes  
Then there's no reason that a man and another man can't elope  
But if you feel like I feel I got the antidote.  
Women wave your pantyhose, sing the chorus and it goes_

most off the girls jaws dropped. the boys were trying hard, and failing, to keep there laughter in at the girls faces.

 _I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady  
All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating  
So won't the real Slim Shady, please stand up,  
Please stand up,  
Please stand up  
'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady  
All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating  
So won't the real Slim Shady, please stand up,  
Please stand up,  
Please stand up_

 _Will Smith don't gotta cuss in his raps to sell records  
Well I do, so fuck him and fuck you too.  
You think I give a damn about a Grammy?  
Half of you critics can't even stomach me, let alone stand me.  
"But Slim what if you win wouldn't it be weird?"  
Why? So you guys can just lie to get me here?  
So you can sit me here next to Britney Spears.  
Shit, Christina Aguilera better switch me chairs  
So I can sit next to Carson Daly and Fred Durst  
And hear 'em argue over who she gave head to first.  
Little bitch put me on blast on M-T-V  
"Yeah he's cute but I think he's married to Kim, he he"  
I should download her audio on mp3  
And show the whole world how you gave Eminem V.D.  
I'm sick of you little girl and boy groups all you do is annoy me  
So I've been sent here to destroy you  
And there's a million of us just like me  
Who cuss like me, who just don't give a fuck like me, who dress like me  
Walk, talk and act like me, it just might be the next best thing,  
But not quite me_

 _'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady  
All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating  
So won't the real Slim Shady, please stand up,  
Please stand up,  
Please stand up  
'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady  
All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating  
So won't the real Slim Shady, please stand up,  
Please stand up,  
Please stand up_

 _I'm like a head trip to listen to  
'Cause I'm only giving you, things you joke about with your friends  
Inside your living room  
The only difference is I got the balls to say it in front of y'all  
And I don't gotta be false or sugar coat it at all  
I just get on the mic and spit it, and whether you like to admit it (rip)  
I just shit it better than 90 percent of you rappers out there  
Then you wonder how can kids eat up these albums like Valiums, it's funny  
'Cause at the rate I'm going when I'm thirty  
I'll be the only person in the nursing home flirting.  
Pinching nurses asses when I'm jackin' off with Jergens  
And I'm jerking, but this whole bag of Viagra isn't working  
And every single person is a Slim Shady lurkin' he could be workin' at Burger King  
Spitten on your onion rings  
Or in the parking lot circling,  
Screaming I don't give a fuck with his windows down and system up  
So will the real Shady, please stand up  
And put one of those fingers on each hand up  
And to be proud to be outta your mind and outta control  
And one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?_

 _I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady  
All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating  
So won't the real Slim Shady, please stand up,  
Please stand up,  
Please stand up  
'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady  
All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating  
So won't the real Slim Shady, please stand up,  
Please stand up,  
Please stand up_

 _'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady  
All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating  
So won't the real Slim Shady, please stand up,  
Please stand up,  
Please stand up  
'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady  
All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating  
So won't the real Slim Shady, please stand up,  
Please stand up,  
Please stand up_

 _Haha, I guess there's a Slim Shady in all of us,  
Fuck it,  
Let's all stand up_

Sonic dropped the mic. "See you guys tomorrow. And, please, bring your A-game." With that he walked out. The first day of competition was over


	3. sonic manic and sonia- MONSTERS

Ch.3: planning.

Shortly after all the boys had left, sally called an emergency meeting.

"Amy, you said they couldn't sing that well." Sally said.

"I didn't think they could!"

Sonia broke in. "Girls, we need to get our heads in the game. I don't want to go down that easily. And I have a plan."

"What's the plan?" clawdia asked.

"Here's what we'll do…"

What they didn't know was, the boys were listening. Two in particular. Sonic and Manic, Sonia's brothers. They had talked to her beforehand, and they all agreed to sing together. They never said they couldn't. The two ran off to prepare.

 **The next day**

Everyone had been called into the bar for day to of competition. But something was off.

"Hey, guys, does anyone know where Sonia is?" sally asked.

"Nope. Have you seen sonic or manic?" Tails replied.

"Not since yesterday." Sally was starting to get worried. Then the music started playing.

 _Sonic_

You can look at them coming out the walls  
You can look at them climbing out the bushes  
You can find them when the letter's bout to fall  
He be waiting with his camera on focus

Everywhere you seem to turn there's a monster  
When you look up in the air there's a monster  
Paparazzi got you scared like a monster, monster, monster

Too bad  
Oh-oh Hollywood, it's got you jumping like you should  
(Too bad)  
It's got you bouncing off the walls  
It's got you drunk enough to fall  
(Oh oh) Hollywood just look in the mirror  
And tell me you like, don't you, don't you like it

 _Sonia_

Monster  
(he's like an animal)  
That boy is a monster  
(just like an animal)  
That boy is a monster  
(and he's moving in the air)  
(Monster)  
That boy is a monster  
(He's an animal

 _Sonic_

He's coming at ya, coming at ya rather too fast  
Mama say, mama got you in a zig zag  
And you're running  
And you're running just to escape it  
But they're gunning for the money so they fake it

Everywhere you seem to turn there's a monster  
When you look up in the air there's a monster  
When you see them in the street  
There's a monster, monster, monster

(Too bad)  
(Oh-oh) Hollywood it's got you jumping like you should  
It's got you bouncing off the wall  
It's got you drunk enough to fall  
(Too bad)  
(Oh-oh) Hollywood just look in the mirror  
And tell me d'you like what you see

 _Sonia_

Monster  
(he's like an animal)  
That boy is a monster  
(just like an animal)  
That boy is a monster  
(and he's moving in the air)  
(Monster)  
That boy is a monster  
(He's an animal)  
(everybody wanna be a star)

 _sonic_

Why are they never satisfied with an all you give, (yeh, yeh, yeh, yeah)  
You give them your all  
They're watching you fall  
They eat your soul

 _Manic_  
Catch me in a bad mood, flippin' you'll take a whippin'  
Animal, Hannibal, cannibal addition  
Tears appear, yeah, blurring your vision  
Fear in the air, screaming, your blood drippin'  
Shiver a second, now, now, now, now what is it  
Funeral's, cemeteries, don't worry it's time to visit  
Broke bones, tombstones, how do you think I'm kidding  
Its home, sweet home, the land of the forbidden  
All hail, run tell, the King has risen  
2010 Thriller, there's nothing iller, it's killer  
There vision, the missin' the pack, this is that,  
This the bomb, ring the alarm  
MJ number 1, it's goes on and on  
Its goes on and on  
We get to crippin', its running in the early morn'  
Keep on dreaming there's nowhere to run  
You can drive but you done  
I can feel it in the air, hear the monster come.

 _Sonic_  
(Too bad)  
(Oh-oh) Hollywood it's got you jumping (like you should, girl)  
It's got you bouncing (ooh off the walls)  
It's got you drunk enough to fall  
(Too bad)  
Oh oh Hollywood  
Just making it clearer, and tell me you like  
Don't you, don't you like it

 _Sonia_

Monster  
(Sonic: ah-ah, say you wanna be a star)  
He's a monster  
(say you wanna go far)  
He's an animal  
(Why do you keep stalking me)

Monster  
(what'd you do to me)  
He's a monster  
(why did you take, why did you fake it)  
He's an animal  
(yea-ah, why you haunting me)

Monster  
(why you stalking me)  
He's a monster  
(why you haunting me)  
He's an animal  
(why'd you do it, why'd you, why you stalking me)

Monster  
(why you haunting me)  
He's a monster  
(why you haunting me)  
He's an animal  
(Why did you, why did you, oh-oh-oh)

 _Sonic_

He's dragging you down like a monster  
He's keeping you down like a monster

He's dragging you down like a monster  
He's keeping you down like a monster

Sonia: Don't look at me that way.

With that the song ended, and the crowd that started showing up during the song erupted into cheers.

"Thank you. Thanks much." Sonic said before the siblings left the stage.

 **Okay, guys, I've decided to let you make request. Go for it.**


	4. sally-uptown funk

SONIC SING OFF

Ch.4

Sally sat down, thinking. "If they're gonna play that way," she thought," I'm gonna need a really good comeback." Suddenly, she had an idea. "That will do." She ran off to prepare.

Sonic and his siblings had just gotten offstage when music started playing. He turned around and saw sally onstage wearing a white fedora. Music began playing.

 _Sally._

This hit, that ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold  
This one for them hood girls  
Them good girls straight masterpieces  
Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down

Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)

Don't believe me just watch uh

Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh

Stop, wait a minute  
Fill my cup, put some liquor in it  
Take a sip, sign a check  
Julio, get the stretch  
Ride to Harlem, Hollywood  
Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up, we gon' show out  
Smoother than a fresh dry skippy

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Bitch say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down

Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)

Don't believe me just watch uh

Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh

Before we leave  
Lemmi tell y'all a lil' something  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up uh  
I said uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up

Come on, dance, jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
If you freaky then own it  
Don't brag about it, come show me

Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch come on!

Don't believe me just watch uh

Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh

Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up

the crowd cheered.

With that, sally ended the song, took off her fedora, waved, and walked off. She walked next to sonic and whispered, "You're on."


	5. the boys- This is Halloween

SONIC SING OFF

Ch.5

Sonic stood in place. Sally was up to something. That must have meant the rest are too! Sonic thought for a second. Should he? He decided. He found shadow. "Hey, shadow. I got an idea…."

Sally sat down outside, exhausted. The day was almost over, and she had just struck a blow for her team. Now she could sit back and relax. Amy suddenly ran outside.

"Sally!"

"What, Amy?"

"You're gonna want to see this."

The two ran inside.

Sonic was onstage, but sally could see the boys spread out throughout the whole bar Sonic nodded, and music began to play. Something was up. "This is Halloween", Marilyn Manson version, was playing. the lights went out immediately. sally and sonia, who were sitting at the same table, felt taps on there shoulders. they juped and turned around, but no one was behind them.

 _Sonic._

 _Boys and girls of every age_

 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

 _Come with us and you will see_  
 _This our town of Halloween._

rouge and Amy were at the bar. they turned around to get their phones. suddenly, tails was sitting on the bar. Amy stifled a a scream. tails dissapeared just as fast as he'd appeared

 _Tails_  
 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
 _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

julie-su was watching. she felt a hand on her cheek. she froze in fear. knuckles sang into her ear, then dissapeared.  
 _Knuckles_  
 _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_  
 _Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_  
 _It's our town, everybody scream_  
 _In this town of Halloween_

tikal claimed she saw knuckles on the second floor balcony overlooking the ground floor. Hershey claimed he was on the chandler.  
 _Shadow_  
 _I am the one hiding under your bed_  
 _Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

 _blaze jumped away in terror as silver burst from under her table._

 _Silver_  
 _I am the one hiding under your stairs_  
 _Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

the girls heard voices from everywhere  
 _all_  
 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

clawdia shook in fear as manic fingered through her hair.  
 _Manic_  
 _In this town we call home_  
 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

mighty was nowhere to be seen. nor was espio.  
 _Mighty_  
 _In this town, don't we love it now?_  
 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_  
 _Espio_  
 _'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_  
 _Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!_

silver was in suddenly in a chair between cream and cheese. they both ran away from him. he just watched them then laughed.

 _Silver_  
 _This is Halloween_  
 _Red 'n' black, slimy green_  
 _Aren't you scared?_  
 _Well, that's just fine_

shadow howled like a banshee, causing rouge to trip and start crawling away.  
 _Shadow_  
 _Say it once, say it twice_  
 _Take a chance and roll the dice_  
 _Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

tails caused a scratching sound that nearly drove bunnie crazy with terror.

 _Tails_  
 _Everybody scream, everybody scream_

 _In our town of Halloween_

laura-su crashed into a table while running away from manic.

 _Manic_  
 _I am the clown with the tear-away face_  
 _Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

no one could see shadow or sonic.

 _Shadow_  
 _I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_  
 _I am the wind blowing through your hair_  
 _Sonic_  
 _I am the shadow on the moon at night_  
 _Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

again, the voices came from everywhere.  
 _All_  
 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
 _Halloween! Halloween!_

knuckles broke a bottle, scaring the living hell out of rouge because it sounded like a window smashing.  
 _Knuckles_  
 _Tender lumplings everywhere_  
 _Life's no fun without a good scare_

bunnie, cream, and cosmo backed into someone. they turned around slowly, then screamed and jumped about 10 feet in the air. tails dissapeared back into the darkness.  
 _Tails_  
 _That's our job, but we're not mean_  
 _In our town of Halloween_

shadow hung from the chandelier y his legs.  
 _Shadow_  
 _In this town_  
 _Don't we love it now?_

silver was suddenly in front of the stage. standing with him were mighty, manic, and espio  
 _Silver_  
 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_  
 _Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_  
 _And scream like a banshee_  
 _Make you jump out of your skin_  
 _This is Halloween, everybody scream_  
 _Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_  
 _Espio_  
 _Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_  
 _Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_  
 _Mighty_  
 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
 _Manic_  
 _In this town we call home_  
 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

no one could tell where the voices were coming from.  
 _All_  
 _La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! [Repeat]_

A ghostly light illuminated the boys, all standing in front of the stage, with sonic standing on it. He raised the mic to his mouth and said "Welcome to Halloween." Then the ghost light went off, the regular lights came back on, and the boys were nowhere in sight


	6. sonic-dammit (Patty Walters cover)

Sonic sing off

CH.6

 **Dammit will be the Patty Walters version. Look it up on YouTube**

All the boys got offstage... except for sonic. Sonic grabbed a stool and set it onstage. Then he grabbed his acoustic guitar. Everyone wondered what was going on. "Um, gals, this isn't meant to be offensive, despite what I say at the end. it can e the truth at times, though. just ask any of the guys in here. just a disclaimer."

Sonic then began to play.

 _Sonic_

 _It's alright_  
 _to tell me_  
 _what you think_  
 _about me_  
 _I won't try_  
 _to argue_  
 _or hold it_  
 _against you_  
 _I know that_  
 _you're leaving_  
 _you must have_  
 _your reasons_  
 _The season_  
 _is calling_  
 _and your pictures_  
 _are falling down_

 _The steps that_  
 _I retrace_  
 _the sad look_  
 _on your face_  
 _The timing_  
 _and structure_  
 _did you hear_  
 _he fucked her?_  
 _A day late_  
 _a buck short_  
 _I'm writing_  
 _the report_  
 _On losing_  
 _and failing_  
 _when I move_  
 _I'm flailing now_

 _And it's happened once again_  
 _I'll turn to a friend_  
 _Someone that understands_  
 _Sees through the master plan_

 _But everybody's gone_  
 _And I_ ' _ve been here for too long_  
 _To face this on my own_  
 _Well I guess this is growing up_

 _Well I guess this is growing up_

 _And maybe_  
 _I'll see you_  
 _at a movie_  
 _sneak preview_  
 _You'll show up_  
 _and walk by_  
 _on the arm_  
 _of that guy_  
 _And I'll smile_  
 _and you'll wave_  
 _we'll pretend_  
 _it's okay_  
 _The charade_  
 _it won't last_  
 _when he's gone_  
 _I won't come back_

 _And it'll happen once again_  
 _You'll turn to a friend_  
 _Someone that understands_  
 _And sees through the master plan_

 _But everybody's gone_  
 _And you've been there for too long_  
 _To face this on your own_  
 _Well I guess this is growing up_

 _Well, I guess this is growing up [4x]_  
 _Well, I guess this is growing up_

Sonic took a deep breath while he played his guitar. "Please don't be offended, please don't be offended."

sally looked at the others. what was their offensive abut this? Then sonic began again

 _Fuck this place,_

 _I lost the war,_

 _I hate you all_

 _Your mom's a whore._

 _Where's my dog?_

 _Cause girl's are such a drag._

With that, sonic stopped playing, and he smiled at sally. She blushed. She had liked him for a while. Amy started thinking to herself,"Okay, we need to get those two together." She smiled and walked off.


	7. sonic boys- kiss the girl

Ch.7

Sonic sing off

Sonic boys- kiss the girl.

 **Shout out to random (Guest) for requesting this.**

Sonic walked up to sally. "Hey, u, sally?"

"Yeah, Sonic." She looked up and smiled.

"I was wondering….do you wanna get something to eat."

Sally thought for a moment, then smiled. "I'd love to."

They walked off to find a table.

Amy sat watching them. She called shadow.

"Now."

After sonic and sally ordered, they began talking about old memories. Suddenly music began playing. They turned around and saw shadow onstage. He began to sing.

 _Shadow_

 _There you see her_ _  
_ _Sitting there across the way_ _  
_ _She don't got a lot to say_ _  
_ _But there's something about her_ _  
_ _And you don't know why_ _  
_ _But you're dying to try_ _  
_ _You wanna kiss the girl_ _  
_

Sonic started blushing slightly, and so did sally. She began to wonder if he liked her to

 _Yes, you want her_ _  
_ _Look at her, you know you do_ _  
_ _It's possible she wants you, too_ _  
_ _There is one way to ask her_ _  
_ _It don't take a word_ _  
_ _Not a single word_ _  
_ _Go on and kiss the girl_

Sonic started debating with himself on his feelings for her. Sure, he liked her, but in that way. God, why was this so confusing

 _Sing with me now_ _  
_ _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_ _  
_ _My, oh, my_ _  
_ _Look at the boy too shy_ _  
_ _He ain't gonna kiss the girl_ _  
_ _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_ _  
_ _Ain't that sad_ _  
_ _Ain't it shame, too bad_ _  
_ _You gonna miss the girl_

Sally was also debating her feelings for him with herself. There was no way he would like her back. Was there? __

 _Now's your moment_ _  
_ _Floating in a blue lagoon_ _  
_ _Boy, you better do it soon_ _  
_ _No time will be better_ _  
_ _She don't say a word_ _  
_ _And she won't say a word_ _  
_ _Until you kiss the girl_

Sally began wondering if Amy had set this up. That was probably it. _  
_ _  
_ _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_ _  
_ _Don't be scared_ _  
_ _You got the mood prepared_ _  
_ _Go on and kiss the girl_ _  
_ _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_ _  
_ _Don't stop now_ _  
_ _Don't try to hide it how_ _  
_ _You wanna kiss the girl_ _  
_ _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_ _  
_ _Float along_ _  
_ _Listen to the song_ _  
_ _The song say kiss the girl_ _  
_ _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_ _  
_ _Music play_ _  
_ _Do what the music say_ _  
_ _You wanna kiss the girl_

Sonic started to move forward slowly. __

 _You've got to kiss the girl_ _  
_ _Why don't you kiss the girl_ _  
_ _You gotta kiss the girl_ _  
_ _Go on and kiss the girl_

Sonic finally leaned forward and kissed sally. She stood still in shock. He pulled away and looked down.

"I'm sorry." He said, then he sped off.

Sally stood dead still and put her hands on her lips. He had just _kissed_ her.

Amy looked at shadow and gave him a thumbs up. He grinned and nodded. He didn't grin that often.


	8. bunnie-dreams

Sonic sing off

Ch.8

Bunnie-dreams

"So let me get this straight, bro." manic was sitting on a couch in the back room of rouges bar. Sonic was reclining in a chair, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. "You kissed her the ran away?"

"Pretty much." Sonic opened one eye halfway. He had felt like an idiot after running away. But then again, he had felt like an idiot right before kissing her. His exact thoughts were, "I'm a f*cking moron." But he'd don it anyway.

"Any advice, manic."

"Yeah. Just don't…"

Tails burst through the door.

"Guys, come on. Bunnie's about to sing!"

" _Bunnie?!"_

The three boys ran to the main bar. Bunnie was onstage. Music began to play. Sonic recognized the song as Fleetwood macs "dreams."

 _Bunnie_

Now here you go again, you say  
You want your freedom  
Well who am I to keep you down  
It's only right that you should  
Play the way you feel it  
But listen carefully to the sound  
Of your loneliness  
Like a heartbeat drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering what you had  
And what you lost, and what you had, and what you lost

Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
Say women they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean, you'll know, you'll know

Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions  
I keep my visions to myself, it's only me  
Who wants to wrap around your dreams and,  
Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?  
Dreams of loneliness,  
Like a heartbeat, drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering, what you had,  
And what you lost and what you had and what you lost

Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
Say, women, they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean, you'll know

Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
Say, women, they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean, you'll know  
You'll know, you will know, you'll know.

There was some applause. Sonic was happy bunnie had started singing. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder. Sally stood behind him.

"Can we talk?"


	9. sally-miss independent

Sonic sing off

Ch.9

Sally-miss independent.

"Talk about what, sal?"

"You know what I mean, sonic."

"Look, I had nothing to do with –"

"I figured that."

"Then what's the prob." Sonic was starting to get confused.

Sally sighed. "Do you like me, sonic?"

Sonic went from cool and collected to a bumbling idiot even faster than should be possibly, even by his standards.

"Well, uh- you see, sal-I, uh- oh, boy."

Sally held up her hand. "Sonic, let me tell you how I feel." She walked onstage. Music began to play.

 _Sally_

 _Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love_

 _[Chorus]  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise, It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you  
When love is true_

 _Miss guarded heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love._

 _[Chorus]_

 _When Miss Independence walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally see_

 _[Chorus]_

With that, she finished. She walked up to sonic and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered into his ear, "It'd be nice to know that those feelings are mutual." Then she walked away. Sonic rubbed his eyes, scratched his head, and said," Okay, what the _hell_ just happened?" Manics advice returned to him: _don't screw up._ "Easier said than done, manic." Sonic said. He smirked. "Luckily, I like a challenge." He ran off after sally.


	10. Chapter 10

Sally-real gone

Sonic- the phoenix

 **Okay, guys, here's what I've decided to do:**

 **To make the chapters longer I've decided to do 2 things:**

 **Add more dialogue.**

 **Add more songs**

 **Now, I'm gonna let ya'll make requests, as long as the meet the requirements. Requirements will be listed after the chapter.**

 **With that in mind, Enjoy!**

Sonic walked back into the bar. He figured they'd know where she went. He walked up to tails.

"Hey, tails…."

"Shh! Sally's about to sing."

 _Well,_ sonic thought, _that mystery's solved._

Sally stood on stage. She had on her white fedora, a white vest, and white cowgirl boots.

"She probably go those from bunnie." Sonic said to himself. Music began to play.

 _Sally_

 _I'm American made, Bud Light, Chevrolet  
My momma taught me wrong from right  
I was born in the south  
Sometimes I have a big mouth  
When I see something that I don't like  
I gotta say it_

Sally at that point was dancing to the beat quite well.

 _We been driving this road  
For a mightly long time  
Payin' no mind to the signs  
Well this neighborhood's changed  
It's all been rearranged  
We left that change somewhere behind_

Sonic began to think. He smirked then snuck off, then went looking for manic, shadow, knuckles, and bunnie. Why bunnie? She could play a mean fiddle, and that meant a mean violin. And, if he was gonna do this particular song, he would need someone that could play a mean violin. But first, he needed his electric guitar and his black fedora.

 _Slow down, you're gonna crash  
Baby you were screamin'  
It's a blast, blast, blast  
Look out babe you got your blinders on  
Everybody's lookin' for a way  
To get real gone, real gone  
Real Gone_

 _There's a new cat in town  
He's got high paid friends  
Thinks he's gonna change history  
You think you know him so well  
Yeah you think he's so swell  
But he's just perpetuatin' prophecy_

 _Come on now_

 _Slow down, you're gonna crash  
Baby you were screamin'  
It's a blast, blast, blast  
Look out, you got your blinders on  
Everybody's lookin' for a way  
To get real gone  
Real gone  
Real gone  
Real gone_

 _Well, you can say what you want  
But you can't say it 'round here  
'Cause they'll catch you and give you a whippin'  
Well I belive I was right  
When I said you were wrong  
You didn't like the sound of that  
Now did ya?_

 _Slow down, you're gonna crash  
Baby you were screamin'  
It's a blast, blast, blast  
Look out, you got your blinders on  
Everybody's lookin' for a way  
To get real gone_

 _Well here I come, And I'm so not scared  
Got my pedal to the metal  
Got my hands in the air  
Well look out, you take your blinders off  
Everybody's lookin' for a way  
To get real gone, real gone_

 _Real Gone_

 _Real Gone_

 _Real Gone_

With that, the crowd cheered wildly. Sally jumped offstage. She had seen sonic in the crowed somewhere. But where was he? She heard an amp onstage. She only saw bunnie on stage with her violin, or her "fiddle" as she called it. Sally wondered what was going on. Then bunnie played something that was darker than country song. While she was doing that, 4 boys walked onstage. Two grabbed electric guitars. One sat behind a drum set. One grabbed a bass. The one in front walked into seeable light. It was Sonic, wearing a black fedora. Then the boys began to play with bunnie.

 _Sonic_

 _Put on your war paint_ __

 _You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down_ _  
_ _Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground_ _  
_ _We are the jack-o-lanterns in July_ _  
_ _Setting fire to the sky_ _  
_ _He-here comes this rising tide_ _  
_ _So come on_ __

 _Put on your war paint_ __

 _Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies_ _  
_ _Silver clouds with grey linings_ __

 _So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked_ _  
_ _One maniac at a time we will take it back_ _  
_ _You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start_ _  
_ _So dance alone to the beat of your heart_ __

 _Hey young blood_ _  
_ _Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_ _  
_ _I'm gonna change you like a remix_ _  
_ _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_ _  
_ _Wearing our vintage misery_ _  
_ _No, I think it looked a little better on me_ _  
_ _I'm gonna change you like a remix_ _  
_ _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_ __

 _Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks_ _  
_ _Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks_ _  
_ _Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks_ _  
_ _"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass_ __

 _So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked_ _  
_ _One maniac at a time we will take it back_ _  
_ _You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start_ _  
_ _So dance alone to the beat of your heart_ __

 _Hey young blood_ _  
_ _Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_ _  
_ _I'm gonna change you like a remix_ _  
_ _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_ _  
_ _Wearing our vintage misery_ _  
_ _No, I think it looked a little better on me_ _  
_ _I'm gonna change you like a remix_ _  
_ _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_ __

 _Put on your war paint_ __

 _[4x:]_ _  
_ _The war is won_ _  
_ _Before it's begun_ _  
_ _Release the doves_ _  
_ _Surrender love_ __

 _(Wave the white flag!)_ __

 _Hey young blood_ _  
_ _Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_ _  
_ _I'm gonna change you like a remix_ _  
_ _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_ _  
_ _Wearing our vintage misery_ _  
_ _No, I think it looked a little better on me_ _  
_ _I'm gonna change you like a remix_ _  
_ _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_ __

 _Hey young blood_ _  
_ _Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_ _  
_ _I'm gonna change you like a remix_ _  
_ _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_ __

 _Put on your war paint_

With that, the boys were done. "It's time….for Halloween."

 **Song requirements: it has to do with Halloween, or be Halloween, or sound like it would go well with Halloween. That's it.**


	11. rouge-calling all the monsters

Ch.11

Rouge – calling all the monsters by china Anne McLain

 **Shoutout to crimson roses turned black. You wanted it, you got it.**

Shadow walked to the bar. He wanted two things at the moment: a drink, and a talk with rouge, his "partner", as they put it. He sat down on a stool. "Rouge, I'll have a-"

Wait. Where was rouge? She was right there a minute ago. He rolled his eyes. Sonic ran up to him. "Yo, shads…."

"I told you not to call me that, faker." Sonic scowled.

"I thought _I_ told _you_ to not call _me_ that."

Shadow smirked. "What do you need sonic?"

"Have you seen sally?"

"Oh, so you're looking for her."

Sonic blushed. "I just want to talk."

"Sure, sure."

Sonic punched him in the arm, but there wasn't much force behind it.

"Why do you want to find her?"

"Apparently, she likes me."

"Seriously, you just now figured that out?"

"Basically."

"You're the biggest dumbass on Mobius."

"Hey!"

"She went that way." Shadow pointed to the back room.

"Thanks. Oh, and, in case your girlfriend, she's onstage and about to sing."

"That explains why-wait a minute."

Sonic sped off before shadow could make a comeback. Shadow rubbed his eyes. Music began to play. He turned around, and, sure enough, rouge was onstage. She saw shadow and winked at him. Then she began to sing.

 _Rouge_

 _Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters_ _  
_ _Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters_ _  
_ _Oh yay aye (x3)_ __

 _Heart thumps and you jump, coming down with goosebumps_ _  
_ _You dare to go there, I'm a get you so scared_ _  
_ _We're wanting to, we're haunting you_ _  
_ _We're wanting to, ehh, ehh_ _  
_ _If you stayed and too late to be getting afraid_ _  
_ _This scene extreme, I'm a get you so scared_ _  
_ _We're wanting to, we're haunting you_ _  
_ _We're wanting to, ehh, ehh_ __

 _Gonna get your body shaking, wishing you could just awaken_ _  
_ _(Here we go) Tonight all the monster gonna dance_ _  
_ _We're coming to get you_ _  
_ _Tonight all the monster gonna dance_ _  
_ _We're coming to get you_ _  
_ _If you're only dreaming why I hear you screamin'?_ _  
_ _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
 _We're coming to get you, we're coming to get you_ __

 _Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters_ _  
_ _Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters_ __

 _You hide or you try, kiss tomorrow goodbye_ _  
_ _We thrill to your chill, b-b-buckin' for a freak out_ _  
_ _We're wanting to, we're haunting you_ _  
_ _We're wanting to, ehh, ehh_ _  
_ _We might just bite underneath the moonlight_ _  
_ _More fun if you run, I'm already chasin'_ _  
_ _We're wanting to, we're haunting you_ _  
_ _We're wanting to, ehh, ehh_ __

 _Gonna get your body shaking, wishing you could just awaken_ _  
_ _(Here we go) Tonight all the monster gonna dance_ _  
_ _We're coming to get you_ _  
_ _Tonight all the monster gonna dance_ _  
_ _We're coming to get you_ _  
_ _If you're only dreaming why I hear you screamin'?_ _  
_ _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_ _  
_ _We're coming to get you, we're coming to get you_  
 _  
_ _Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters_ _  
_ _Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters_ _  
_ _Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head_ _  
_ _Like a demon choir, playing with fire, fire, fire_ __

 _Gonna get your body shaking, wishing you could just awaken_ _  
_ _Tonight all the monster gonna dance_ _  
_ _We're coming to get you_ _  
_ _Tonight all the monster gonna dance_ _  
_ _We're coming to get you_ _  
_ _If you're only dreaming why I hear you screamin'?_ _  
_ _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_ _  
_ _We're coming to get you, we're coming to get you_ __

 _Oh yay aye (x3)_ _  
_ _We're coming to get you_

The crowd cheered wildly. Rouge flew to her bar and landed behind it.

"What's up, shady?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "I told you to not call me that."

Rouge smiled. "That's why it's funny. Can I get you anything?"

"The usual. We need to talk."

 **And that's it for the chapter. I have a poll that's asking whether or not to keep the fedora. Please vote on this. Don't forget to give your input and request songs. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Tails/cream-monster

Sonic/sally-smooth criminal.

Tails walked to the back area, looking for cream. He had noticed so far that neither cream nor he had sung a song alone. So he figured, why not do a duet? He saw cream sitting on a couch and walked over to her.

"Hey, uh Cream?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, tails, what's up?"

"I was wondering…"

He whispered his idea into her ear. She smiled and nodded. They both then ran onstage. Tails texted sonic the song choice. Sonic smirked, gave him a thumbs up, found the song, and began to play it.

[Cream]  
 _I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy (crazy)_

Most of the crowd turned to the stage when cream began singing. Sally had a questionable look on her face. _What are those two up to? ,_ she thought to herself.

[Tails - Verse 1]  
 _I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek  
Oh well, guess beggers can't be choosey  
Wanted to receive attention for my music  
Wanted to be left alone in public excuse me  
Been wanting my cake, And eat it too  
And wanting it both ways  
Fame made me a balloon cause my ego inflated  
When I blew seep and it was confusing  
Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf  
Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam  
Hit the lottery (oh wee)  
With what I gave up to get was bittersweet  
It was like winning a huge meet  
Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink  
I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep  
Going cuckoo and cookey as Kool Keith  
But I'm actually weirder than you think  
Cause I'm..._

Sally's jaw dropped in surprise. Shadow and rouge turned from the bar with their eyebrows up. Manic rubbed his chin and smirked. Knuckles pulled out his phone and began filming. So did Julie-Su, silver, and Sonia. Sally looked over at sonic. Sonic had a proud look on his face.

[Cream]  
 _I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy_

 _Well, that's nothing  
oh oh oh oh  
Well, that's nothing  
oh oh oh oh_

Sonic smirked at his little bro and gave him a thumbs up. Tails continued rapping.

[Tails - Verse 2]  
 _Now I ain't much of a poet  
But I know somebody once told me to seize the moment  
And don't squander it  
Cause you never know when it could all be over  
Tomorrow so I keep conjuring  
Sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from  
(Yeah, ponder it, do you want this? there's no wonder you're losing your mind the way you're wandering?)  
I think you've been wandering off down yonder and stumbled onto Jeff VanVonderen  
Cause I needed an interventionist to intervene between me and this monster  
And save me from myself and all this conflict  
Cause the very thing that I love is killing me and I can't conquer it  
My OCD is conking me in the head  
Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking  
I'm just relaying what the voice in my head saying  
Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the..._

Cream leaned against the pillar and closed her eyes. God, she was nervous. But she refused to think about it and just kept on singing. Meanwhile, in the crowd, sally thought to herself. _A duet. Hmmmm…._ Suddenly, she got an idea. She ran over to sonic and told him her idea. Sonic thought for a second, then smirked and nodded. They ran off to find their fedoras and bunnie. They were gonna need the violin for this.

 _[Cream]  
I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy_

 _Well, that's nothing  
oh oh oh oh  
Well, that's nothing  
oh oh oh oh_

Tails jumped into the crowd as he continued to rap.

 _[Tails- Verse 3]  
Call me crazy, but I had this vision  
One day that, I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian  
But, until then,  
drums get killed and I'm Coming straight at  
Emcees, blood get spilled and I  
Take it back to the days that, I get on a Dre track  
Give every kid who got played at  
Pumped the feeling  
and shit to say back  
To the kids who played 'em  
I ain't here to save the fucking children  
But if one kid out of a hundred million  
Who are going through a struggle feels and it relates that's great  
It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back  
In the draft, turn nothing into something still, can make that  
Straw in the gold chump I will spend  
Rumpelstiltskin in a hay stack  
Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts  
I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that  
It's nothing, I'm still friends with the..._

 _[Cream]  
I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy_

 _I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
(Get along with)  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
(You're tryna)  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy_

Tails jumped back on stage, twisted, and got on one knee as he said:

 _Well, that's nothing_

The crowd cheered wildly. Tails looked for sonic and sally, but he couldn't see them anywhere. Come to think of it, where was bunnie. He got offstage, but as soon as he did, he heard something from behind him. He turned around and saw bunnie on stage with her fiddle. She began to play. Then, sonic and sally appeared onstage. Sally had on her white fedora, vest, and cowboy boots. Sonic had on his black fedora, red vest, and grey combat boots. They began to sing.

 _[Sonic:]_ _  
_ _Uh, as he came into the window_ _  
_ _It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!_ _  
_ _He came into her apartment_ _  
_ _He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!_ _  
_ _She ran underneath the table_ _  
_ _He could see she was unable_ _  
_ _So she ran into the bedroom_ _  
_ _She was struck down_ _  
_ _It was her doom_ _  
_ _Annie are you OK?_ __

 _[Sally:]_ _  
_ _So, Annie are you OK?_ __

 _[Sonic:]_ _  
_ _Are you OK, Annie?_ __

 _[Sally:]_ _  
_ _Annie are you OK?_ __

 _[Sonic:]_ _  
_ _So, Annie are you OK?_ __

 _[Sally:]_ _  
_ _Are you OK, Annie?_ __

 _[Sonic:]_ _  
_ _Annie are you OK?_ __

 _[Sally:]_ _  
_ _So, Annie are you OK?_ __

 _[Sonic:]_ _  
_ _Are you OK, Annie?_ __

 _[Sally:]_ _  
_ _Annie are you OK?_ __

 _[Sonic:]_ _  
_ _So, Annie are you OK?_ __

 _[Sally and Sonic:]_ _  
_ _Are you OK, Annie?_ _  
_ _Annie are you OK?_ _  
_ _Will you tell us that you're OK (_ _[Sebastian:]_ _uh!)_ _  
_ _There's a sign in the window_ _  
_ _That he struck you - A crescendo Annie_ _  
_ _He came into your apartment_ _  
_ _He left the bloodstains on the carpet (_ _[Sebastian:]_ _uh!)_ _  
_ _Then you ran into the bedroom_ _  
_ _You were struck down_ _  
_ _It was your doom_ __

 _[Sonic:]_ _  
_ _Annie are you OK?_ __

 _[Sally:]_ _  
_ _So, Annie are you OK?_ __

 _[Sonic:]_ _  
_ _Are you OK Annie?_ __

 _[Sally:]_ _  
_ _Annie are you OK?_ __

 _[Sonic:]_ _  
_ _So, Annie are you OK?_ __

 _[Sally:]_ _  
_ _Are you OK Annie?_ __

 _[Sonic:]_ _  
_ _Annie are you OK?_ __

 _[Sally:]_ _  
_ _So, Annie are you OK?_ __

 _[Sally and Sonic:]_ _  
_ _Are you OK Annie?_ __

 _[Sonic:]_ _  
_ _You've been hit by_ __

 _[Sally:]_ _  
_ _You've been hit by_ __

 _[Sally and Sonic:]_ _  
_ _A Smooth Criminal_ __

 _[Sonic:]_ _  
_ _So they came into the outway_ _  
_ _It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!_ _  
_ _Mouth to mouth resuscitation_ _  
_ _Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations_ _  
_ _Annie are you OK?_ __

 _[Sally:]_ _  
_ _So, Annie are you OK?_ __

 _[Sonic:]_ _  
_ _Are you OK Annie?_ __

 _[Sally:]_ _  
_ _Annie are you OK?_ __

 _[Sonic:]_ _  
_ _So, Annie are you OK?_ __

 _[Sally5:]_ _  
_ _Are you OK Annie?_ __

 _[Sonic:]_ _  
_ _Annie are you OK?_ __

 _[Sally:]_ _  
_ _So, Annie are you OK?_ __

 _[Sonic:]_ _  
_ _Are you OK Annie?_ __

 _[Sally:]_ _  
_ _Annie are you OK?_ __

 _[Sonic:]_ _  
_ _So, Annie are you OK?_ __

 _[Sally and Sonic:]_ _  
_ _Annie are you OK?_ _  
_ _Will you tell us that you're OK_ _  
_ _There's a sign in the window_ _  
_ _That he struck you - A crescendo Annie_ _  
_ _He came into your apartment_ _  
_ _He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!_ _  
_ _Then you ran into the bedroom_ _  
_ _You were struck down_ _  
_ _It was your doom_ __

 _Annie are you OK?_ _  
_ _Are you OK Annie?_ __

 _[Sonic:]_ _  
_ _You've been hit by_ __

 _[Sally:]_ _  
_ _You've been struck by_ __

 _[Sally and Sonic:]_ _  
_ _A Smooth Criminal_

 _[Sally (Sonic):]_  
I don't know!  
(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
I don't know!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
I don't know!  
(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
I don't know!  
(He came into your apartment)  
I don't know!  
(Left bloodstains on the carpet)  
I don't know why baby!  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
I don't know!  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)  
(Annie are you OK?)  
Dang, gone it - Baby!  
(Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
Dang, gone it - Baby!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
Dang, gone it - baby!  
(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He came into your apartment)  
Dang, gone it!  
(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
Dang gone it!  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)

 _[Sonic:]_  
You've been hit by

 _[_ _Sally_ _and Sonic:]_  
You've been struck by

A Smooth Criminal

 **Well, guys, you know how it goes. I'll let you make request as long as it meets the Halloween requirement. Peace oout!**


	13. updatesong request requirments

**Hey, guys!**

 **I thank you all for the reviews and requests. I plan on doing plenty more chapters.**

 **Song requests requirements.**

 **1: it has to be by fall out boy.**

 **2: it has to be by linkin park.**

 **3: It has to be from 2010 or later.**

 **4: you have to pick 2 songs.**

 **Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 13

Sonic boys-Uma Thurman

Manic/clawdia-irresistible

Amy-

As bunnie got offstage, Sonic waited till the applause died down. "Thank you….thank you. Now, Amy, sally and I had a little talk about the sing off. "

Sally nodded. "Right. And we both agreed that, while at first it was an excellent idea, did anyone actually do it?" Amy frowned and shook her head.

"Right. So sally and I have agreed. How about…a truce?" sonic said. Amy sat for a moment. They were right. The competition format had never actually gone anywhere. She shrugged then nodded.

"Great! Now, sally, if you don't mind, I need you to get offstage. Guys, come on up."

Sally left the stage with a confused look on her face. Sonic grabbed his guitar. The other boys grabbed their instruments. They began to play.

 _Sonic._

 _I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
Oh, oh, keep you like an oath  
May nothing but death do us part_

After beginning the song, sonic then played his guitar. He played something that vaguely sounded like the Munsters theme.

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
Bury me till I confess  
She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
And I can't get you out of my head_

 _The stench, the stench, of summer sex  
And CK eternity, oh hell yes  
Divide me down to the smallest I can be  
Put your, put your venom in me_

 _I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
Oh, oh, I keep you like an oath  
May nothing but death do us part_

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
Bury me till I confess  
She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
And I can't get you out of my head_

 _The blood, the blood, the blood of the lamb  
It's worth two lions, but here I am  
And I slept in last night's clothes and tomorrow's dreams  
But they're not quite what they seem_

 _I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
Oh, oh, I keep you like an oath  
May nothing but death do us part_

Sonic stopped playing his guitar.

 _You'll find your way  
And may death find you alive  
Take me down the line  
In Gem City we turn the tide  
You'll find your way  
And may death find you alive  
Take me down the line  
In Gem City we turn the tide_

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
Bury me till I confess  
She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
And I can't get you out of my head_

Sonic then played the excerpt from the Munsters theme.

 _I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
Oh, oh, I keep you like an oath  
May nothing but death do us part_

 _I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
Oh, oh, I keep you like an oath  
May nothing but death do us part_

The song then ended, and the crowd cheered wildly. Sonic said something to manic. His brother nodded once. Sonic smirked and bumped his brother's fist. Manic motioned for clawdia to come onstage. When she did. The music began to play __

 _[Manic]_ _  
_ _Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile_ _  
_ _I just follow your scent, you can just follow my smile_ _  
_ _All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine_  
 _Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind_ _  
_ _You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon_ _  
_ _I didn't come for a fight but I will fight til the ending_ _  
_ _This will not be a battle, might not turn out okay_ _  
_ _You know you look so Seattle but you feel so LA_ __

 _[manic and clawdia]_ _  
_ _And I love the way you hurt me_ _  
_ _It's irresistible, yeah_ _  
_ _I love the way, I love the way_ _  
_ _I love the way you hurt me, baby_ _  
_ _I love the way, I love the way_ _  
_ _I love the way you hurt me, baby_ __

 _[Clawdia]_ _  
_ _I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble_ _  
_ _Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble_ _  
_ _Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation_ _  
_ _Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation_ _  
_ _Too many war wounds and not enough wars_ _  
_ _Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores_ _  
_ _Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves_ _  
_ _You know I give my love a f-f-four letter name_ __

 _[manic and clawdia]_ _  
_ _And I love the way you hurt me_ _  
_ _It's irresistible, yeah_ _  
_ _I love the way, I love the way_ _  
_ _I love the way you hurt me, baby_ _  
_ _I love the way, I love the way_ _  
_ _I love the way you hurt me, baby_ __

 _[manic and clawdia]_ _  
_ _You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke_ _  
_ _I breathe you in, but honey I don't know what you're doing to me_ _  
_ _Mon chéri but the truth catches up with us eventually_ _  
_ _Try to say live, live and let live_ _  
_ _But I'm no good, good at lip service_

 _Except when they're yours, mi amor_ _  
_ _I'm coming for you and I'm making war_ __

 _[manic and clawdia]_ _  
_ _And I still love the way I hurt you_ _  
_ _It's irresistible, yeah_ _  
_ _I love the way, I love the way_ _  
_ _I love the way you hurt me, baby_ _  
_ _I love the way, I love the way_ _  
_ _I love the way you hurt me, baby_

The crowd erupted into cheers. Clawdia gave manic a hug and they left stage. Sally saw Amy say something to tails, who smiled and nodded. Amy then ran onstage as tails began the music.

 _Amy_

 _It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh  
Yeah  
We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh oh_

 _I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright, if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me, but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright, if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22_

 _It seems like one of those nights  
This place is too crowded, too many cool kids uh uh, uh uh  
It seems like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping  
Yeah  
We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night, when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh oh_

 _I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me, but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22 uh uh ah ah ah 22 uh uh uh_

 _I don't know about you, 22 uh uh 22 uh uh_

 _It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you ohh, uh, yeah_

 _I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22 uh uh, 22 uh uoh,_

 _22 uh uh, yeah, 22 uh uhoo, yeah yeah_

 _It feels like one of those nights uh uh  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights uh uh  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights uh uh  
You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you_

The crowd cheered at Amy's first solo. She beamed and waved to the crowd. Sonic smiled to himself. "Not bad, Amy. Not bad at all."

 **Now, despite what that may sound like, no. I'm not making sonic and Amy a couple. I don't know who I should pair her with. Comment who you guys think I should pair her with. I reveal him in the next chapter. Until next time, see ya later.**


	15. Chapter 14

Sonic-the mighty fall/just one yesterday/I don't care

Sonic thought for a moment. "If that's the case, I need to up my competition." He smirked. I'm gonna need the boys for this." He ran off to find them.

Sally was confused. The sing-off had been going on for two weeks now, but this was the first time they had been called for a showing. _Where is sonic? Come to think of it, where were the other five?_ Music began to play onstage. She looked up. There were the boys. _Well, that mystery's solved._ Then, sonc began singing.

 _Sonic_

 _Oh god!  
Sean Don  
Fall Out, Boi!_

 _Did you trip down 12 steps into Malibu, ooh ooh  
(Malibu, ooh, ooh, oh,)  
So why the hell is there a light that's keeping us forever  
Bel Air baby, did you get dressed up,  
Pretty pout, pout  
Until you bottomed up, oh  
I can't stop it when there's chemicals keeping us together  
I'm singing_

 _Whoa  
How the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
They fall in love  
How the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
Oh how the mighty fall in love_

 _Your crooked love is just a pyramid scheme  
And I'm dizzy on dreams (and I'm dizzy on dreams)  
But if you ask me two's a whole lot lonelier than one  
Baby we should have left our love in the gutter where we found it  
(Gutter where we found it)  
'Cause your only crime is that you got caught  
I'm singing_

 _Whoa  
How the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
They fall in love  
How the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
Oh how the mighty fall in love_

 _It's getting clear  
You're never coming clean  
Lock you up inside, and swallow, swallow the key_

Manic jumped away from his drums and began rapping. _  
_ _Manic_ _  
Hello?  
Yeah I know you said not to call unless I'm dying  
But I'm driving and I can't stop staring at my eyelids  
But even though my eyes closed, I still see you  
I just hope that when you see me I'm not see-through  
You know how we do_

 _Sometimes I swear, I need a day just for me to lay  
With some T and A, but the way we, they way we is do deeper  
Baby straight up chemistry DNA  
Make me wanna give you every dollar out my B of A  
Like, I let her climb on top  
I'm either fuckin or workin', so the grind don't stop  
They say I got screws missing, well hell, only when I'm missing you  
And hell yeah I'm a dick, girl, addicted to you  
_With that, manic jumped back behind hi drums and sonic started singing again

 _Sonic_ _  
Whoa  
How the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
They fall in love  
How the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
Oh how the mighty fall in love_

The music ended, but before applause could begin, different music began. Sally was in surprise they'd managed to blend in the ending of the first with the beginning of the second. And why was Sonia onstage? Sonic began again. (Sonic is the regular. Sonia is the one with parenthesis around it.)

 _Sonic_

 _I thought of angels  
Choking on their halos  
Get them drunk on rose water  
See how dirty I can get them  
Pulling out their fragile teeth  
And clip their tiny wings_

 _Anything you say can and will be held against you  
So only say my name  
It will be held against you  
Anything you say can and will be held against you  
So only say my name_

 _If heaven's grief brings hell's rain  
Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
Oh, I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way  
Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
For just one yesterday_

 _Letting people down is my thing, baby  
Find yourself a new gig  
This town ain't big enough for two of us  
I don't have the right name  
Or the right looks  
But I have twice the heart_

 _Anything you say can and will be held against you  
So only say my name  
It will be held against you  
Anything you say can and will be held against you  
So only say my name (name)_

 _If heaven's grief brings hell's rain  
Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way  
Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
For just one yesterday_

 _If I spilled my guts  
The world would never look at you the same way  
And now I'm here to give you all my love  
So I can watch your face as I take it all away, away, away, ay ay ay_

 _If heaven's grief brings hell's rain  
Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way  
Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
For just one yesterday_

Sonic ended the song, and then immediately began the next song. How was he able to blend 3 songs together? Sonic began

 _Sonic_

 _Say my name, and his in the same breath,  
I dare you to say they taste the same,  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow in flames_

 _Erase myself and let go,  
Start it over again in Mexico  
These friends, they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites, now_

 _I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness, in misery  
I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness, in misery_

 _Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,  
I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette,  
Pawn shop heart trading up, said no_

 _I'm the oracle in my chest,  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist,  
Sweat it out, shut your mouth,  
Free love on the streets, but  
In the alley it ain't that cheap now_

 _I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness, in misery  
I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness, in misery_

 _Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think,  
As long as it's about me, you said-a  
I don't care just what you think,  
As long as it's about me, you said-a  
I don't care (I don't care)  
You said I don't care (I don't care)  
Said I don't care, I don't care  
I don't care (I don't care), I said-a, I don't care_

 _I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness, in misery  
I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness, in misery_

With that, he was over. And the bar was filled with the biggest round of applause it ever heard. Sally walked up to sonic. "How did you do that, sonic?"

"Do what, sal?" sonic asked innocently.

"That thing with blending the three songs together."

Sonic looked at her and shrugged. "It's just something I can do." Then, he walked off.


	16. Chapter 15

Sonic sing off: 15

Sally-dollhouse

Sally stood there for a minute. _Just something he can do…well, how about he sees something I can do._ She smirked and ran off to find her fedora.

Sonic walked to the bar and sat down. Rouge walked over.

"Hey, sonic, can I get you anything?"

"The usual."

"Moonshine with a tint of vanilla and a pint of dr. pepper?"

Sonic smiled. She knew him well. And surprisingly, not only did the vanilla and dr. pepper add taste to the moonshine, it also got rid of that nasty side effect called being drunk. Rouge gave him his drink. Suddenly, there was music onstage. He turned and saw sally with her white fedora on. Her head was down and her arm were limp. Suddenly, her head shot up, and she began singing. The whole room was enveloped in a white mist. Sonic couldn't see anything in front of his hands.

 _Sally._

 _Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family.  
When you walk away, is when we really play  
You don't hear me when I say,  
"Mom, please wake up.  
Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."_

Sonic shivered. The mist was cold, and this performance was definitely creepy.

No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen.

Shadow was in a cold sweat, something that didn't happen often. He felt something cold on his back. He jumped and turned around, but no one was there. "What the hell?"

 _Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.  
_Manic started to get a bad feeling in his head. this was spooky.

Tails was starting to hallucinate

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains._

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)

Knuckles pulled out his phone, but it wouldn't turn on.

Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on  
Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry.  
When you turn your back she pulls out a flask  
And forgets his infidelity.  
Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic,  
Go back to being plastic.

Sonic turned around quickly. What was that sound behind him?

 _No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen._

Shadow started talking to himself

Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

Tails backed up against the wall slowly.

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains._

Manic began to steady himself on the bar.

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)

Knuckles swore silently as h felt something on his head. what was that?

Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)  
Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family.

Sonic backed into shadow.

 _Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains._

Tails curled up into a ball.

Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

Manic ran into the back lounge and shut the door. Knuckles pounded on it and demanded to be let in.

"You're on your own, man!" Manic told him as he started barricading the door.

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)_

Sally stopped singing and looked at the boys. Sonic was hiding behind the bar, pouring a whole two liter of dr. pepper and container of vanilla flavoring into a moonshine bottle before starting to chug it straight from the bottle. Shadow was hanging from the ceiling fan with his eyes closed. Tails was curled into a ball in the corner with his eyes wide open. Knuckles was demanding manic let him into the lounge. Sally winced. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.


	17. Chapter 16

Ch.16

Whole bunch of songs.

 **Okay, guys, I'm back. I'm sorry it took me so long, but I've had other things to worry about. Anyway, I've had a bunch of songs requested. The two most requested will be the last two. Now, on with the show!**

Charmy sat in the corner, frowning. He had enjoyed the other performances, sure, but he wanted to sing. But he couldn't decide. Suddenly, a thought popped up in his head. He shrugged. He got up from his seat and went looking for tails.

Tails was talking to cream. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw charmy.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Tails nodded and got up. "Be right back, cream."

"Okay." She smiled and waved.

Tails walked over to charmy.

"What do you need?"

"There's this song I wanna sing."

"What's the song?"

Charmy whispered it into his ears. Tails smiled and nodded.

Charmy got onstage. Tails began playing music.

 _Charmy_

 _Can you hear the music playing?  
Can you feel the rhythm swaying?  
This is the sound of dreams come true  
And I can promise you that  
You are the one and only  
And I'm the lost and lonely  
We are the perfect dream come true  
And I can promise you that  
I hear a silly love song in my heart_

Sally and sonic looked up at the stage, then at each other.

"Did you know he was going to be singing?" sally asked

Sonic shook his head.

 _It happens every time when I see you  
It happens every time when I think of you  
It happens every time  
Oh it's magic when we meet  
Baby down on dream street_

The chaotix looked at charmy with pride. Knuckles gave him a thumbs up. __

 _Let me take you by the hand and  
Walk you down the milky way  
'Cause you make me feel I'm so alive  
Though I promise baby  
I hear a silly love song in my heart_

Shadow and rouge looked at the stage.

"Out of any song imaginable, he picked _that_?" shadow groaned. __

 _It happens every time when I see you  
It happens every time when I think of you  
It happens every time  
Oh it's magic when we meet  
Oh baby down on dream street  
It happens every time, it happens every time  
Oh it's magic when we meet  
Down on dream street_

 _When I close my eyes  
There's angels all around  
Singing a love song_

 _You know it happends every time..(aah aah aah aah)  
When I think of you  
Oh it happens every time (aah aah aah aah)  
Ooh-ooh-ooh...oh-oh-oh_

 _It happens every time when I see you  
It happens every time when I think of you  
It happens every time  
Oh it's magic when we meet  
Down on dream street  
It happens every time...(Baby, oh oh)  
It happens every time  
Oh it's magic when we meet_

 _Down on dream street_

With that the song ended. The crowd cheered. Tails gave a thumbs up. Charmy mouthed "thank you" back at him.

Tails felt another tap and turned to see sonic.

"Hey, little bro, you mind if you play this song?"

He whispered it into his ear.

"It for Aunt Sally?" tails asked with a smirk.

Sonic blushed. "Uh…yeah."

"Then no prob. If you do something for me."

"What is it?"

Tails whispered into his ear. Sonic smirked and nodded.

"Thanks." Sonic ran onstage after he grabbed his fedora. Music began playing. Sally looked at sonic. What was he up to?

 _Sonic_

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday._

Sally began blushing furiously. That hedgehog was a flatterer. Shadow smirked wile manic gave sonic a thumbs up.

 _Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see  
But every time she ask me do I look okay?  
I say_

Sonic was nervous. He really hoped sally wouldn't get angry.

 _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Sonic held his hand down to sally. She took it, and he pulled her onstage. They began dancing.

 _And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

 _Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

 _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
Yeah_

After the last part, sonic held sally the way a groom holds a bride right before the kiss. The crowd cheered. Sonic pulled sally back upright.

"Did you really mean all that stuff you sang?" sally asked sonic. He turned to her.

"Of course I did. You're my girl, and nothing can change that. "

Sonic suddenly saw someone in the crowd. He scowled. "Except _him_."

Sally looked in the general direction where sonic was looking. She groaned." Oh, great. Monkey Khan."

Sonic growled but turned away. "I'll deal with him later. You take care of the part you need to settle with him."

Sally looked at him. "What about you?"

"I'm doing something for tails."

Sally sighed and turned towards were monkey khan was standing-and bumped right into him.

"Oops! I'm sorry, ken."

Ken smiled. "Don't worry about it sally. You're probably wondering why I'm here?"

Sally nodded.

"I'll explain at the bar."

They walked over to the bar.

Sonic and tails passed each other. The bumped fist. Then tails got onstage. Music began to play.

 _Tails_

 _Know that something very strange_ _  
_ _Is happening to my brain._ _  
_ _I'm either feeling very good_ _  
_ _Or else I am insane._ _  
_ _The seeds of doubt you planted_ _  
_ _Have started to grow wild_ _  
_ _But feel that I must yield before_ _  
_ _The wisdom of a child_ __

 _And it's love you bring,_ _  
_ _No that I can't deny,_ _  
_ _With your wings,_ _  
_ _I can learn to fly,_ _  
_ _Sweet young thing._ __

 _People try to talk to me_ _  
_ _Their words are ugly sounds_ _  
_ _But I resist all their attempts_ _  
_ _To try and bring me down.._ _  
_ _Turned on to the sunset,_ _  
_ _Like I've never done before._ _  
_ _And I listen for your footsteps_ _  
_ _And your know upon the door._ __

 _And it's love you bring,_ _  
_ _With dreams of bluer skies_ _  
_ _All these things,_ _  
_ _When I seem them in your eyes_ _  
_ _Sweet young thing._

It was a short song, but it sent the message.

Ken looked at sally. "I want you back, sally."

Sally looked at him. "I don't think that's going to happen, ken."

Ken looked at her pleadingly. "But you said we had something."

'I know, but…"

Sally was cut short as music began to play. They turned and saw bunnie onstage.

 _Bunnie_

 _You keep saying you got something for me  
Something you call love but confess  
You've been a'messin' where you shouldn't 've been a'messin'  
And now someone else is getting all your best  
Well, these boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you_

Slowly, an idea popped in sally's head. She snuck away from the bar to grab her fedora, vest, and boots. Sonic walked up to ken. "Ken."

Ken looked away from the stage. "Sonic."

"You think your going to get her back?"

"I came back to get what is rightfully mine, sonic."

"And that is?"

"Her."

 _You keep lyin' when you oughta be truthin'  
You keep losing when you oughta not bet  
You keep samin' when you oughta be a'changin'  
What's right is right but you ain't been right yet  
These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you_

"You think you're entitled to her?" sonic growled.

"I know it. I gave her something you couldn't ever dream of giving her." He turned to look at the inside of the bar.

"And what's that, ken?"

Ken didn't even look back at him. "Stability."

 _You keep playing where you shouldn't be playing  
And you keep thinking that you'll never get burnt (HAH)  
Well, I've just found me a brand new box of matches (YEAH)  
And what he knows you ain't had time to learn  
These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you_

The crowd began to cheer, but there was suddenly a thud and a yelp of pain. Everyone turned to see ken's head bleeding slightly. Sonic had taken advantage of the distraction and slammed kens head into the counter at full force.

Sonic bent over monkey khan. He grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up by the collar.

"How about we let her decide?" Sonic threw khan into a table. Khan was about to fight back when he saw sally onstage. What was she doing? Music began playing.

 _Sally_

 _Well, I had me a boy, turned him into a man  
I showed him all the things that he didn't understand  
Whoa, and then I let him go_

Ken frowned. Where was she going with this?

Sonic was trying hard to not laugh.

 _Now, there's one in California who's been cursing my name  
'Cause I found me a better lover in the UK  
Hey, hey, until I made my getaway_

Kens eyes widened. No…no…she had better not.

Manic was videoing the whole thing.

 _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
'Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep  
One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave_

Tails smirked. He knew what sally was talking about. Cream sent a confused look to tails.

 _Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all  
They won't let go  
Ex's and oh's_

Knuckles uploaded a vine.

 _I had a summer lover down in New Orleans  
Kept him warm in the winter, left him frozen in the spring  
My, my, how the seasons go by_

Manic grinned and gave sally a thumbs up.

 _I get high, and I love to get low  
So the hearts keep breaking, and the heads just roll  
You know that's how the story goes_

 _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
'Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep  
One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave_

 _Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all  
They won't let go_

 _My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all  
They won't let go  
Ex's and oh's_

 _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
Climbing over mountains and a-sailing over seas  
One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave_

 _My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all  
They won't let go_

 _Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all  
They won't let go  
Ex's and oh's_

The crowd applauded. Sonic looked at ken.

"See, ken? She chooses me."

Ken slammed his fist into the table and stormed out of the bar. Dammit.

Sonic looked at him. "When you come back, ken, I'll be waiting for you."

 **And that's the 16** **th** **chapter! Now guys, since it's almost that time of year already, I figured I might as well change the song requirements. The only requirement is it has to be a Christmas song. That's it. So, until next time, guys. See ya!**


	18. Chapter 18

hi, guys

I've decided to do one long Christmas sonic sing off special. i thank you for all your support and request.

Thanks!

P.S.

i'm _not_ going to have sally and bunnie sing santa baby. it would make them sound like sluts. no hard feelings. i'll still have someone sing santa baby


	19. Chapter 19

Sonic singoff: Christmas edition pt. 1

Christmas was in the air. There was snow on the ground. People were putting up ornaments and decorating the Christmas tree. The gang had all agreed that they would celebrate Christmas in rouges bar, so there they were.

Shadow sat absent-mindedly at the bar. No one else had sung yet, so what the hell. He got up and walked over to tails.

"Hey, Tails, I need a favor."

Five minutes later, shadow was onstage. Music began playing.

 _Shadow_

 _Schools out, Christmas break  
Home for the holiday's meatloaf and fruitcake_

Sonic had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Sally was trying hard to not laugh out loud.

Off to grandmas, it's so boring  
Screaming kids and grandpa's snoring

"Yes! Blackmail!" Knuckles whooped while videoing the song.

Julie-su rolled her eyes.

My aunt Margaret's lost her mind  
She's trippin' on a train set, have another box of wine

Rouge jaw had already hit the floor. Manic tapped clawdia and they went to go look for mistletoe (Wink, wink) _  
It's gonna be a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas  
I must be on Santa clauses shitlist  
The tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss  
Shoot me now I'm sick of all my relatives  
Have a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas  
_Silver's look said "WTF?" So did blazes _  
Uncle Richard he's a weirdo  
Passing out pictures of himself in a Speedo  
_Amy nearly puked when she got that image in her head. _  
My cousin Ashley, her singing really sucks  
Blames it on her drummer and acid reflux  
_Tails rolled his eyes and grinned _  
My brother's wife is really hot  
She pulled me in the bathroom; I hope we don't get caught  
_Sonic burst out laughing and started rolling on the floor. _  
It's gonna be a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas  
I must be on Santa clauses shitlist  
The tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss  
Shoot me now I'm sick of all my relatives  
Have a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas  
_Unbeknownst to everyone, monkey ken walked in and sat down in the back. He had a hood over his head. _  
We haven't even opened our presents yet but now it's time to start  
So I'll fake a smile 'cause its going back to Wal-Mart  
_Monkey ken walked over to the booth and put a song on the play next setting _  
It's gonna be a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas  
I must be on Santa clauses shitlist  
The tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss  
Shoot me now I'm sick of all my relatives  
Have a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas_

With that, the song ended.  
Everyone applauded.

"Classic, Shadow, classic." Sonic said.

Shadow simply rolled his eyes and walked to the bar.

Sonic turned to Sally. What was she looking at? He turned to the stage and saw ken. What did he want? Music began playing.

 _Ken._

 _You told me I was lucky,  
To have my chance with you.  
Now last year's summer romance,  
Is this year's winter blues.  
I treated you so nicely,  
To jewelry, and champagne,  
But you left me empty handed,  
Yeah, you left me feeling  
Play-ay-ayed  
_Sally looked at sonic. "He still hasn't given up?

"Apparently not." _  
Now I hope you're happy with yourself,  
'Cause I'm not laughing  
Don't you think it's kind of crappy  
What you did this holiday?  
When I gave you my heart,  
You ripped it apart  
Like wrapping paper trash  
So I wrote you a song,  
Hope that you sing along  
And it goes,  
"Merry Christmas, kiss my ass!"  
_Shadow and rouge's jaws dropped. "That's not a good idea on his part." Shadow said. _  
They say I'm losing my mind,  
I thought that for a while,  
I tear down decorations  
They remind me of your smile.  
I hate that mistletoe,  
It makes me think of our first kiss,  
You bit my lip, you pulled me close,  
And then you taught me how to quit.  
_Tails looked at sonic. What was he going to do? _  
Now I hope you're happy with yourself,  
'Cause I'm not laughing  
Don't you think it's kind of crappy  
What you did this holiday?  
When I gave you my heart,  
You ripped it apart  
Like wrapping paper trash.  
So I wrote you a song,  
Hope that you sing along,  
And it goes,  
"Merry Christmas, kiss my ass"  
_Knuckles put away his phone, for once. This was _not_ worth snapchat _  
So sick of calling,  
You won't telephone me,  
No, fuck you girl, I'm going out.  
I gave you my all,  
But our love hit a wall, now,  
I'm jingle belling,  
And everyone's yelling,  
We'll drink 'til the bars shut us down.  
_Julie-su covered Creams' ears _  
Ain't that just what Christmas is all about?  
_ "God, no!" Manic yelled. Clawdia did a face-plant _  
And I hope, hope you're happy with yourself,  
'Cause I'm not laughing, (not laughing)  
Don't you think it's so damn trashy  
What you did this holiday?  
(So trashy)  
I gave you my heart, (heart)  
You ripped it apart  
Like the wrapping paper trash (wrapping paper trash)  
So I wrote you a song,  
Hope that you sing along,  
Here it goes,  
"Merry Christmas, (bitch), kiss my ass."_

No one applauded. Sonic calmly got up and walked onstage. Ken looked at him coldly. Sonic walked up to him, and without hesitation, back-fisted him across the face, knocking out a tooth. He then picked ken up, and threw him offstage, through a table, sending eggnog flying. Sonic looked down at ken. "Get. Out. Now."

Ken got up and started walking away. He stopped by Sally and looked at her. She punched him dead in the face. Ken jumped at her, buy shadow teleported her out of the way, so ken went flying into a table. Manic walked up to the table and dumped ken off of it. Then knuckles grabbed ken by the hood and threw him out the door.

Sonic looked back at the group. "How about a song that lifts spirits, huh?" Everyone nodded, so sonic grabbed a couple of friends and they got onstage. Music began playing.

 _All_

 _The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me  
Is finding a Christmas tree  
The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:_

 _Knuckles_ _  
Rigging up the lights_

 _All_ _  
And finding a Christmas tree  
The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

 _Silver_ _  
Hangovers_

 _Knuckles_ _  
Rigging up the lights_

 _All_ _  
And finding a Christmas tree  
The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

 _Tails_ _  
Sending Christmas cards_

 _Silver_ _  
Hangovers_

 _Knuckles_ _  
Rigging up the lights_

 _All_ _  
And finding a Christmas tree  
The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me  
Five months of bills!_

 _Tails_ _  
Sending Christmas cards_

 _Silver_ _  
Hangovers_

 _Knuckles_ _  
Rigging up the lights_

 _All_ _  
And finding a Christmas tree  
The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:_

 _Rouge_ _  
Facing my in-laws_

 _All_ _  
Five months of bills!_

 _Tails_ _  
I hate those Christmas cards!_

 _Silver_ _  
Hangovers_

 _Knuckles_ _  
Rigging up these lights!_

 _All_ _  
And finding a Christmas tree  
The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:_

 _Shadow_ _  
The Salvation Army_

 _Rouge  
Facing my in-laws_

 _All_ _  
Five months of bills!_

 _tails_ _  
Sending Christmas cards_

 _Silver_ _  
Oh, geez!_

 _Knuckles_ _  
I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!_

 _All_ _  
And finding a Christmas tree  
The eighth thing at Christmas that such a pain to me:_

 _Charmy_ _  
I wanna transformer for christmas!_

 _Shadow_ _  
Charities,  
And what'cha mean "YOUR in-laws"! ?_

 _All_ _  
Five months of bills!_

 _Tails_ _  
Oh, making out these cards_

 _Silver_ _  
Honey, get me a beer, huh?_

 _Knuckles_ _  
What, we have no extension cords! ?_

 _All_ _  
And finding a Christmas tree  
The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

 _Vector_ _  
Finding parking spaces_

 _Charmy_ _  
Daddy, I want some candy!_

 _Shadow_ _  
Donations,_

 _Rouge_ _  
Facing my in-laws,_

 _All_ _  
Five months of bills_

 _Tails_ _  
Writing out those Christmas cards_

 _Silver_ _  
Hangovers_

 _Knuckles_ _  
Now why the hell are they blinking! ?_

 _All_ _  
And finding a Christmas tree  
The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

 _Amy_ _  
Batteries not included_

 _Vector_ _  
No parking spaces_

 _Charmy_ _  
Buy me somethin'!_

 _Shadow_ _  
Get a job you bum!_

 _Rouge_ _  
Facing my in-laws_

 _All_ _  
Five months of bills_

 _Tails_ _  
Yo Ho, sending Christmas cards_

 _Silver_ _  
Oh geez look at this!_

 _Knuckles_ _  
One light goes out, they all go out!_

 _All_ _  
And finding a Christmas tree  
The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

 _Manic_ _  
Stale tv specials_

 _Amy_ _  
Batteries not included_

 _Vector_ _  
No parking spaces_

 _Charmy_ _  
Mom I gotta go to the bathroom!_

 _Shadow_ _  
Charities_

 _Rouge_ _  
She's a witch, I hate her!_

 _All_ _  
Five months of bills_

 _Tails_ _  
Oh, I don't even know half these people!_

 _Silver_ _  
Who's got the toilet paper?_

 _Knuckles_ _  
Get a flashlight I blew a fuse!_

 _All_ _  
And finding a Christmas tree  
The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_

 _Blaze_ _  
Singing Christmas carols_

 _Manic_ _  
Stale tv specials,_

 _Amy_ _  
Batteries not included_

 _Vector_ _  
No parking_

 _Charmy_ _  
Waaaaaaaaaaah!_

 _Shadow_ _  
Charities_

 _Rouge_ _  
Gotta make 'em dinner_

 _All_ _  
Five months of bills_

 _Tails_ _  
I'm not sending them this year, that's it!_

 _Silver_ _  
Shut up, you!_

 _Knuckles_ _  
Fine! You're so smart, you rig up the lights!_

 _All_ _  
And finding a Christmas tree_

The crowd, who had been laughing the entire time, applauded.

"Thank you, thank you." Sonic said. "We meet back up in an hour."


	20. Chapter 20

to all my faithful readers.

Guys, i wanna thank all of you for the support, but what with everything thats happening right now, i'm afraid i'm gonna have to put this story on a temporary hiatus. I'm not ending it. i'm just taking a break from it.

Thanks


	21. Chapter 21

Sonic singoff: New year.

 **Sorry about taking so long, guys, but with school and all, I haven't had any time. But, anyway, here's part two of my seasonal special. Also, The gang is now wearing their sonic boom attires, with extra additions, such as sally's fedora and vest.**

The others bustled in and around the bar. Manic lounged around lazily. God, he was bored out of his mind. Suddenly, his phone buzzed. He took it out. It was a text from sonic. _Can u meet me in th backroom?_

Manic shrugged. _Sure. On my way._

When he go to the back, Sonic stood, waiting for him. "What's up, bro?"

"I had an idea. Why not have one of the boys rap?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"You."

"Me? Dude, I haven't rapped for a while." Manic said, crossing his arms.

"That's why we should do this. You were the king of rap at one point. When's a better time to make a comeback than New Year's Eve?"

Manic thought about that. "Okay. But don't tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay. What song do you want to do?"

"Numb/Encore. Not the new version. (Meaning Jay-Z) _My_ version."

"Alright. You get ready. I'll prepare the others."

They walked out of the room.

 **20 minutes later.**

The gang stood in and around the bar. Sally looked around for Sonic. Where was he? Come to think of it, where was Manic?

Sonic walked onstage. "Hey, guys. Ya'll are probably wondering why I asked for ya'll to come back. Well, since its new year's eve, I figured we should have a comeback. What do I mean by that? Well, see for yourself."

He motioned to the stage and got off of it. Music began playing. Sally looked at Sonic. His facial expression said, " _Wait for it."_

 _Manic._

 _Get on the floor!_

The gang looked on in shock as manic came out. Sally gasped. Manic. The all-time king of rap, had made a comeback on New Year 's Eve.

 _Whoa! I'm the Party Starter,_ _  
_ _You might have a good time but we party harder_ _  
_ _So, tell the DJ to play my song_ _  
_ _& we could dance all night to the early mornin'_

Shadow and rouge looked at each other in surprise. Manic hadn't rapped in a while, but it was obvious he still could.

 _Oh! I'm the Party Starter,_ _  
_ _You might have a good time but we party harder_ _  
_ _So, tell the DJ to play my song_ _  
_ _& we could dance all night to the early mornin'_ _  
_ _Dance, an aphrodisiac_ _  
_ _Women gyrating, simulating sensual acts_ _  
_ _To stimulating musical tracks_ _  
_ _I thought I was just gon' come out tonight & get a brew & relax_ _  
_ _But no! Uh uh, when you're the party starter_ _  
_ _It's like you're on call, you're what the doctor ordered_ _  
_ _It's like you gotta block the border to the door_ _  
_ _& shock em when it's boring..._ _  
_ _GIT ON THE FLOOR!_ _  
_ _Ughh, it's the groovicide bomber, mic in my vest_ _  
_ _Tight, strapped to my chest_ _  
_ _Like, I'ma run up in the party hollerin'_ _  
_ _& be like "Ohhh!", fulfillin' my callin'_ _  
_ _Big! (Big), Will! (Will), that's my name, whoop!_ _  
_ _Writin' rhymes, that's my game, whoop!_ _  
_ _Ask me again and I'll tell you the same, whoop!_ _  
_ _Just write ya number down right next to ya name, girl_

Amy, Blaze, and Silver looked on in amazement. Knuckles grabbed his phone. This was definitely going on twitter.

 _[CHORUS]_

 _He was raised in the days when the roof was raised_ _  
_ _Every rap occasion, new & amazing_ _  
_ _The back of the stage amazed and gazin'_ _  
_ _Prayin for the day they would one day praise him_ _  
_ _Studied the ways of the game & made it_ _  
_ _Came through the maze & the haze & played it perfect_ _  
_ _Days any person hated & cursed him, he was unfazed_ _  
_ _He waited, it was worth it, he never retaliated_ _  
_ _He saved it, slavin', on the road blazin'_ _  
_ _Days when he was low, nothin' could raise him_ _  
_ _He came to the show & somethin' uncaged in him_ _  
_ _Like the pope, but its party crusade, I'm like braids that's never gon'_ _  
_ _fade (ya heard)_ _  
_ _I'm like, 23's on an Escalade, throw me into the rave_ _  
_ _like you threw a grenade - BOOM!_

Tails just stared, wide-eyed. Sonia looked at Sonic and smirked. Sonic simply shrugged and smiled innocently.

 _[CHORUS (2x)]_

 _I call for the days of the unadulterated_ _  
_ _When the artistry was cultivated_ _  
_ _You know, back when rap was smart and multilayered_ _  
_ _We could rap without A &Rs& ultimatums (damn)_ _  
_ _Now today I could say I long for the days when the party was all about_ _  
_ _partyin'_ _  
_ _I was a mini-party starter then_ _  
_ _My mind bends when I call my pen_ _  
_ _The big question should I run the mind a vittle_ _  
_ _Food for thought or dumb the rhyme a little_ _  
_ _But Will "if you come to high that'll alienate folks & they won't buy_ _  
_ _it"(yo),_ _  
_ _Look, people getting trapped in the track_ _  
_ _& they be clappin', even when the rappin' is wack_ _  
_ _Yo, what happened, when did we get happy wit that?_ _  
_ _He's old-fashioned (yup), but let's be happy he's back_ _  
_ _(Ya heard me!)_

 _[CHORUS (2x)]_

The crowd cheered wildly. Manic smirked and bowed. "The king. Is. Back!" He said. The fans continued to cheer wildly. He then nodded at Sonia while getting offstage. It was her turn. Sonia walked onstage. She then nodded to Sally and Rouge. Music began. "Disclaimer: This isn't exactly celebratory. You've been warned." Sonia said. They three girls began

Sonia

 _Ten little indians standing in a line  
One got executed then there were nine  
Nine little indians haven't long to wait  
One got syphilis and then there were eight  
Eight little indians trying to get to heaven  
One found Jesus and then there were seven_

Goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight

Sally _  
Seven little indians playing pick up sticks  
One got burned real bad and then there were six  
Six little indians trying to stay alive  
Once didn't do so well and then there were five  
Five little indians banging on the door  
One got in and then there were four  
_Both _  
Goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  
_Rouge _  
Four little indians hiding in a tree  
One passed out drunk and then there were three  
Three little indians not much left to do  
One left for Mexico and then there were two  
Two little indians playing with a gun  
One got shot and then there was one.  
_ _All three_ _  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
_Sonia. _  
One little indian nothing to be done  
He went and hanged himself and then there were none._

There was applause, but no one could deny the song had been slightly creepy. The girls got off the stage. Sonia nodded at Sonic, who got onstage. He now wore his newly acquired newsboy hat. (If you've seen _Newsies,_ you know what I'm talking about.) Sally looked on in surprise. All three siblings preforming? Damn.

Sonic held up a mic. "Like the last song, this one isn't exactly celebratory. This is based on _The count of Monte Cristo._ A tale of love, betrayal, loss, and vengeance. This is how it began." He motioned his hand and walked off stage. Sonia, Shadow, and Manic got onstage. The three sat a table that had been put onstage. Music began playing.

 _Shadow_

 _We are friends, are we not?_

 _Manic_

 _And our interests are the same_

 _Sonia_

 _We collaborate_

 _Manic_

 _And trust in fate to parcel out the blame_

 _Shadow_

 _There are ends we've all got that can justify the means_

 _Manic_

 _We negotiate_

 _Sonia_

 _Then fabricate the facts behind the scenes_

 _Shadow_

 _Keeping all the details vague and secrets hidden_

 _Manic_

 _Safe from the balanced sheet of those you trust. Because history is a story told by the winners of the fight .You imply a little_

 _Shadow_

 _Lie a_

 _Sonia_

 _Try a little_

 _Sonia/Shadow_

 _Sailor_

 _Shadow_

 _Who's gonna question what goes on in the middle of the night?_

 _Not a tinker_

 _Manic_

 _Not a tailor_

 _Sonic_

 _Not his father or Mercedes_

 _Sonia_

 _Or a jailer_

 _Shadow_

 _So we all are agreed, Let's be vigilant and wise_

 _Manic_

 _We must all pretend our naïve friend was caught in his own lies. For our plan to succeed, we must share but one belief: Edmond Dantes stays and ends his days inside the Chateau d'If_

 _Shadow_

 _Where the softest things he'll touch are stones and darkness, Deep in a craggy isle and dungeon's keep_

 _Sonia_

 _Because history's a story told by the men who make the laws_

 _Manic_

 _We supply a little lie_

 _Shadow_

 _To help the gullible to buy a little fable_

 _Sonia_

 _What will become of the righteous men who fashioned Dantes' flaws?_

 _Shadow_

 _The rich_

 _Manic_

 _And well respected_

 _Sonia_

 _Are no more to be rejected at our table_

 _Shadow_

 _I'll be a comfort in her time of grief and anguish. I'll be Mercedes' ever faithful acolyte_

 _Every night_

 _Sonia_

 _And part of me wishes Dantes didn't have to languish_

 _Shadow_

 _But I can see it's him or me_

 _Manic_

 _Let him sit there and rot until he's forgot_

 _Shadow_

 _Let him rot!_

 _All three_

 _History's a story told by the people who survive_

 _Sonia_

 _Let me sign and then initial_

 _Manic_

 _It's the truth if it's officially the story_

 _Shadow_

 _What if the cost is one young man so three more men can survive?_

 _Sonia_

 _He's a price we have to pay_

 _Shadow_

 _So live and fight another day for love and glory_

 _Manic_

 _He was standing in the way, A threat to justice in Marseille_

 _Sonia_

 _So goes the story!_

 _Shadow_

 _Stick to the story!_

 _All three_

 _Here ends the story!_

The crowd applauded. Sally thought to herself. She looked at Bunnie. She was thinking the same thing. Bunnie nodded and grabbed her fiddle. They walked on stage. Bunnie began playing.

 _Bunnie_  
 _I'm gonna pop some tags, only got $20 in my pocket  
I'm, I'm, I'ma hunting, looking for a come up  
This is something awesome  
_ _Sally_ _  
Walk into the club like what up it's me and Lindsey Stomp  
I'm so pumped 'bout some swag from the thrift shop_

Sonic looked on in surprise. Sally never told him she could rap. _  
Ice on the fringe, is so, so frosty  
The people like whoa! That's a cold, cold teetee  
Rolling in, rolling deep, headed to the mezannine  
Dressed in all pink, except my gator shoes, those are green  
Draped in a leopard mink, girl steady next to me  
Probably should have washed this, smells like R Kelly's sheets_

Manic chuckled while shadow looked on. "Ten bucks says Knuckles is videoing this." He said. Shadow looked over to knuckles. But, instead of knuckles, Julie-su held the phone and was videoing it.

"Pay up." Shadow said. Manic cursed and forked over the ten bucks. _  
(Shh)  
But wait, it was 99 cents  
Coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go and get some compliments  
Passing up on those mocassins  
Someone else's been walking in  
But me and grungy had em in  
I am studin' and flossin' saving my money,  
And I'm really happy that's a bargain trick  
I'ma take your grandpa style, no for real  
I'ma take his style, velour jumpsuits and some house slippers, dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin!_

Tails and Cream looked on. _  
They had a broken keyboard so I bought that broken keyboard  
I bought some blankets and A mouse as a reward to say hello, hello, and to take a photo  
John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, no, no  
I could take them Pro Wings, make em cool, sell those  
The sneakers heads be like, oh he got the velcro  
_ _Bunnie_ _  
[Chorus] x 2  
I'm gonna pop some tags, only got $20 in my pocket!  
I'm, I'm, I'ma huntin, looking for a come up  
This is something awesome  
_ _Sally_ _  
What you know about rocking a wolf on your noggin?  
What you know about wearing a fur, fur fox skin?  
I'm diggin', I'm diggin', searchin' right through that luggage  
While another man's trash is another man's come up  
Thank your grandad for donating that plaid button  
Up shirt, cause right now I'm up here and I wanna flirt  
I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the on sale  
I'm that I'm that sucker searchin' in that section on sale  
Your grannie, your auntie, your mama, your mammy  
I take those flannels, zebra jammies, second hand and I'll rock that even better  
The build in onesies with the socks on it, even better  
I hit the party and they never stop, even better  
They be like, oh, that Gucci, that's so tight  
I'm like yo, that's 50 dollars for a t-shirt!  
Limited edition, let's do some simple addition  
50 dollars for a t-shirt, that's just some ignorant business  
I call that getting swindled and tricked  
I call that getting swindled by the business  
And that shirts really dope  
And having the same one as 6 other people in the club is a no-no  
Peep the game come and take a look through my telescope  
Tryina get the girls for my brand and you really won't  
You really won't?  
You really won't!  
Uh-uh!  
Uh-huh!  
You really won't  
You really wont!_

I wear your grandad's clothes  
I look incredible  
I'm in this big old coat from the thrift store down the road  
I wear your grandad's clothes  
I look incredible  
I'm in this big old coat from the thrift store down the road

 _Bunnie_ _  
[Chorus] 2x  
I'm gonna pop some tags, only got $20 in my pocket!  
I'm, I'm, I'ma hunting, looking for a come up  
This is something awesome!_

The crowd applauded. Sally raised the mic. "Happy New Year!"


	22. Chapter 22

Sonic singoff 4

 _Count of monte Cristo_ Special edition.

Sonic sat in the back lounge of Rouge's bar, thinking. The crowd had loved _A Story Told._ What if they did a special edition for the _Count of Monte Cristo._ Sonic smirked and pulled out his phone. He needed to make a couple of calls.

A crowed had soon gathered, waiting for Sonic. The sing-off had gotten more watchers, meaning that the revenue was bigger. So now, instead of rouge's bar, the sing-off was taking place in Castle Acorns humungous front lawn, the recently built arena concert hall. The crowd was waiting. It was now around seven thirty. The lights dimmed, then turned off. The crowd quieted down while heading to their seats.

It was pitch black. A figure dressed in a middle age monk's robe, with the hood pulled over his head, walked onto the stage, carrying a small lantern for light. The figure stood at center stage and pulled of his hood. It was Silver.

Silver began to speak, his voice echoing throughout the domed room. "A man and a woman, madly in love. A friend, jealous of the man, proceeds to conspire with two other men, to put the man in the chateau Di'ff. Lost love, treachery, betrayal, revenge, and murder. This is the story of _The Count of Monte Cristo._ And now, we give you the best music of the show. _"_ Silver then raised the lantern to his lips and blew the flame out, once again plunging the room into darkness.

Two of the headlights shined onstage. One showed Sonic, dressed in rags, wrist shackled. He was playing the role off Edward Dantes. The other showed Sally, dressed like a 19th century countess. She stood looking at the sky. She played the part of Mercedes.

The lights focused on Sonic. Music began playing.

 _Sonic:_ _  
_ _In the light that falls at moonrise_ _  
_ _In the rhythm of the rain_ _  
_ _In the miracle of ordinary days_ _  
_ _In the hush of night I will be in the whisper of lovers_ _  
_ _Everywhere, you will find me there_

The crowd looked on, mesmerized. Sonic's voice resonated the characters feelings perfectly. Sally was amazed. Sonic had never sung with so much emotion. __

 _In the rustle of a curtain_ _  
_ _In the bustle of the world_ _  
_ _In a thousand little unexpected ways_ _  
_ _When you lift your gaze I will be like the shimmer of one small star_ _  
_ _Out there, shining everywhere_

Sonic closed his eyes. Shadow wanted to apologize, even though he was just portraying a character. The agony was unbelievable. But the joy of knowing that they would one day reunite was pure as if they were actually the characters. __

 _I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall_ _  
_ _So close your eyes, remember my embrace_ _  
_ _I will be there like mercy; I will find you through it all_ _  
_ _This do I swear, I will be there_

The lights shifted away from sonic, plunging him back into darkness. They now focused on Sally.

 _Sally_ _:_ _  
_ _In a language never spoken_ _  
_ _Live the promises we've made_ _  
_ _In the endless love that owned me heart and soul_ _  
_ _In the certainty I will always be true_ _  
_ _And as near as my next prayer, you will find me there_

Sonia was amazed. While Sonic's voice rang strong, Sally's voice portrayed gentleness, as if she was singing a lullaby to a newborn. Ironic, considering how the rest of the story went. __

 _In the echo of the ocean_ _  
_ _In the hunting of the wind_ _  
_ _In mysterious extraordinary ways_ _  
_ _Through the darkest sky I will be like the shimmer of one small star_ _  
_ _Out there, shining everywhere_

King Max and Queen Alicia, watching from a private box, watched with pride. Elias smiled in ecstasy. __

_I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall_ _  
_ _So close your eyes, remember my embrace_ _  
_ _I will be there like freedom; I will find you through it all_ _  
_ _This do I swear, I will be there_

Suddenly the beat changed. Not drastically, but still noticeably __

 _In the harbor quarter_ __

 _Sonic:_ _  
_ _In the stone and mortar_ __

 _BOTH:_ _  
_ _In the star that we both share_ __

 _Sally:_ _  
_ _In the sound of laughter_ __

 _Sonic:_ _  
_ _Now and ever after_ __

 _BOTH:_ _  
_ _Look for me, I will be there_ __

 _I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall_ _  
_ _So close your eyes_ __

 _Sonic:_ _  
_ _Remember my embrace_ _  
_ _I will be there_

The two began walking towards each other, embodying that even though they were worlds apart, their souls were intertwined. __

 _Sally:_ _  
_ _Remember my embrace_ _  
_ _Yes, will be there_ __

 _BOTH:_ _  
_ _like justness; I will find you through it all_ __

 _Sonic:_ _  
_ _This do I swear, I will be there_ __

 _Sally:_ _  
_ _This do I swear, I will be there_ __

 _BOTH:_ _  
_ _This do I swear, I will be there_

With that, the song ended, and the room plunged back into darkness. A few seconds later, they came back on. Sonic and Sally were still onstage, but now, they were joined by Shadow.

The lights once again focused on Sonic. Music began playing.

 _Sonic:_ _  
_ _Another day, another week_ _  
_ _Another month, another year_ _  
_ _Another day, another night_ _  
_ _Until it's day again_

The joy that had been in Sonic's voice was now gone. There was only agony __

 _The sun is fled, I go to bed_ _  
_ _And scratch a line on the wall_ _  
_ _Another day, where nothing changes at all_ __

 _And everyday shuffles by like the day before_ _  
_ _On its way to the blackest of skies_ _  
_ _And everyday a little death comes and paces the floor_ _  
_ _And a little bit more of me dies_ __

 _Another day, another week_ _  
_ _Another month, another year_ _  
_ _Another night I spend alone_ _  
_ _Until it's day again_ __

 _Our little star has moved away_ _  
_ _And all the world is a bleb_ _  
_ _I only see I am not me_ _  
_ _Without her_ __

 _Everyday a little death for everyday I die_ _  
_ _Everyday a little death and still I know not why_

The lights switched to Sally and Shadow, who were looking much better __

 _Sally:_ _  
_ _He will come back_

Sally sounded full of joy, knowing that her lover would return. __

 _Shadow:_ _  
_ _Perhaps but still…_

Shadow was sounding a little impatient. __

 _Sally:_ _  
_ _He will return to me_ _  
_ _Another prayer_ __

 _Shadow:_ _  
_ _You've got to live for today_ __

 _Sally:_ _  
_ _I will live when we're together again_ _  
_ _Everyday I will pray until then, Amen_ __

 _And everyday another prayer will bring him close to me_ _  
_ _And every night out little star we will share_ _  
_ _The one day when I open my eyes_ _  
_ _He will be standing right over there, One day_

The lights now showed all three figures, all singing __

 _Sonic:_ _  
_ _Another day_ __

 _Shadow:_ _  
_ _There's something I must say_ _  
_ _I wanted to protected you_ __

 _Sonic:_ _  
_ _Another year_ __

 _Shadow:_ _  
_ _I wish there was a way_ _  
_ _I could make it untrue_ __

 _Sonic:_ _  
_ _Another day_ __

 _Shadow:_ _  
_ _I heard the news today_ _  
_ _I feel the worst has happened_ __

 _Sonic:_ _  
_ _Another year_ __

 _Shadow:_ _  
_ _An accident occurred_ _  
_ _Edmond Dantиs is dead_ __

 _Sonic:_ _  
_ _Another year_ __

 _Shadow:_ _  
_ _Dead and gone_ _  
_ _Rest in peace may flights of angels sing him to his rest_ _  
_ _Let me hold and help to heal you_ __

 _Sonic:_ _  
_ _Everyday a little death_ __

 _Sally:_ _  
_ _Everyday a little death_

Sally's voice now sounded like Sonic's-a voice of someone who lost hope __

 _Sonic:_ _  
_ _Everyday a little death_ __

 _Shadow:_ _  
_ _Everyday a little death_ __

 _Sally:_ _  
_ _Everyday a little death_ __

 _Sonic:_ _  
_ _Everyday a little_ __

 _All three:_ _  
_ _Everyday a little death_

The lights once again went out, this time for 5 minutes. Before the next song, Silver, once again holding a lantern, walked back onstage.

"Our hero, Edward Dantes, has finally been released from the Chateau Di'ff. He comes home, only to find that the friend who betrayed him, Mondego, has managed to steal his lover, Mercedes, and will soon marry her. Little do they know that Edward has returned, nor did they think about what this would do to the young Dantes…or, as he will soon be known, the Count of Monte Cristo." Silver once again blew out the light. Dark red lights lit up the stage, Revealing Sonic, dressed in much nicer clothes, and now a dark gry hair color. Music began playing

 _Sonic:_

 _The world is a place where the villains wear a smile on their face_

Sonic's voice, which had been gentle but strong, first holding kindness, then lost hope, now held rage and insanity. The crowd watched in awe and slight fear.

 _While they take what you can never replace_

 _Stolen moments gone forever_

 _Well, tables can turn as my enemies will soon enough learn_

 _I will strike a match and then watch them burn_

 _On the pyre of obsession_

Manic was suddenly onstage, trying to back away from the looming figure of Sonic, who now held a knife.

 _You run 'till you drop, chasing an advantage_

 _You'll pay any price if you think it's free_

 _I will carry hell to your doorstep; I will make you pay_

 _You will reap the hate you've sown on my judgment day_

 _Sleepless nights and days of damnation_

 _Soon and evermore_

 _I will bring the Chateau D'If knocking up on your door_

Sonic then jumped onto manic and made a stabbing motion. The lights flickered at that moment, showing a dead Danglars with the now insane Edward Dantes.

 _And love is a lie swearing that no matter what it won't die_

A picture of Sally appeared on a big screen while Sonic seemingly held the same photo. Sonic tore the photo in half, and the one on the screen did the same thing.

 _Disappearing like a star in the sky_

 _In the hot light of morning_

 _But what do I care?_

 _There are women to be had everywhere_

 _First there's retribution I must prepare_

 _Mighty vengeance is mine_

Sonia was now onstage, watching her back while Sonic waited.

 _I have a nice show that will tempt you onward_

 _And just when you're sure that the prize is yours_

Sonic suddenly ran out and Knocked her down.

 _I'll deliver hell to your doorstep dressed in rich facade_

 _Then, I'll burn you to the ground like an angry god_

 _Once you're in my shining cathedral heed the tolling bell_

 _It's the final sound you hear as you descend to hel_

Sonic did the same thing as he had done to Manic, and the Villefort was now dead. Only Mondego remained, and e was praying feverishly.

 _Fall down on your knees_

 _Fall down and let me hear you pray_

 _Fall down on your knees_

 _'_ _till I can hear you bargaining, scheming, begging and screaming to pay_

 _I will carry hell to your doorstep; you will rue the day_

 _You will reap the hate you've sown no matter how hard you pray_

 _It's a place without any mercy, fashioned in cold blood_

 _Stones of fear and stones of doubt_

 _No forgiveness, no way out_

 _Only justice_

 _Then, amen!_

Sonic then made the stabbing motion, and the lights went out. They came back on a few seconds later, showing Sonic and Sally. Music began

 _Sally:_

 _My God, my heart beats faster_

Her voice rang with curiosity and remembrance of fond memories

 _And my mind is racing_

 _Could it be…?_

 _Could it be that you've come back to life?_

 _I know those eyes following me_

 _Dark and familiar and deep as the sea_

 _I know that face, strange though it seems_

 _Younger and kinder it haunts all my dreams_

 _How can you stand there?_

 _A whisper from me_

 _Yet, somehow be so far away_

 _In eyes once familiar how stranger I seem_

 _With so many words left to say_

 _Sonic:_

 _This man is dead_

Sonic's voice was yet again different, this time harsh and cold.

 _He is no more_

 _He died a little each day_

 _Like a thief, the Chateau D'If has stolen him away_

 _The mind plays tricks_

 _You are confused_

 _The man you seek is long gone_

 _Dead and cold_

 _A story told_

 _By those he trusted, those he loved, and those who then moved on_

 _Both singing different lyrics at the same time:_

 _Sonic:_

 _I am a ghost; just a mirage_

 _Who chases traces of you_

 _Sally:_

 _There in that voice_

 _Traces of you_

 _Dark and familiar and deep as the sea_

 _Sonic:_

 _This man is dead_

 _He is no more_

 _And though it's torturing me_

 _Sally:_

 _I know those eyes_

 _Torturing me_

 _BOTH:_

 _Can either of us really ever be free?_

 _How can you stand there?_

 _A whisper from me_

 _When you are still so far away_

 _And why does the truth seem too hard to be true?_

 _With so much broken_

 _Sonic:_

His voice was now gentle, but sad.

 _And so much damage_

 _BOTH:_

 _There are no words_

 _Sonic:_

 _Left to say_

With that, the special was over. The crowd applauded. It had been a great night.


	23. Chapter 23

Sonic singoff 5

 **This contains a remix of two songs I love and recently mashed up. It's the opening song.**

Sonic was at the bar, thinking. It had been a full week since they had done their _Count of Monte Cristo._ They needed to get back in the swing of things. Two songs suddenly came up into his mind. Sonic smirked and picked up his phone. It was time for some fun.

Sally and the others were soon at the arena, along with the audience. Sonic had sent out a message saying to go to the arena, but where was sonic? Music began playing onstage. Well, that answered her question.

Rotor was in the back, working on the music machine.

Sonic was holding his acoustic guitar. Some of the other guys were also onstage. He began playing.

 _Sonic_

 _Heeey heeeey heeeeey_

Sonic suddenly changed the chord progression.

 _When Rome's in ruins,  
We are the lions free of the coliseums  
In poison places, we are empty venom  
We're the beginning of the end_

Sally was surprised. She had never noticed that those two songs sounded similar.

 _Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

 _La de du du, du du da da du, du de da du, de da du_

Tails looked on and smirked. Sonic had a knack for this sort of thing.

 _Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moonbeam  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind_

Rouge smirked. Very nice, sonic.

 _Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds  
It's all over now  
Before it has begun  
We've already won_

 _We are wild  
We are like young volcanoes  
We are wild  
Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?_

With that, the song ended. The crowd cheered. That had been a nice mashup.

Mina Mongoose sat by herself. She knew that ash had been cheating on her. He probably knew that she had to. Ash walked up to her. "Mina? Is something wrong?"

Mina sighed. "Ash, I think we both know that we've been seeing other people for some time now."

Ash sighed. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Ash, I'm fine. We're still friends, right?'

Ash nodded.

Mina smiled. "Let's end it on a high note. Okay?"

"Wanna sing a song?" Ash asked.

"Sure."

The two hugged then went looking for sonic.

Sonic was walking offstage when the two walked up.

"Hey, Sonic?" He turned to them and smiled.

"What's up?"

"Well, we're breaking up, and we wanted to end it on a high note, so we figured we'd sing a song. Can you play the guitar for us?"

"Sure. What's the song?"

Mina whispered it into his ear. He smirked.

"Alright, then." The three got onstage. Sonic sat on a stool and began playing.

 _Both_ _  
Ah-ah, he-ey  
Ah-ah, ah-ah  
Ah-ah, he-ey  
Ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _Mina_ _  
_ _He knows  
Dirty secrets that I keep  
Does he know it's killing me?_ _  
_ _He knows, he knows  
D-d-does he know  
Another's hands have touched my skin?  
I won't tell him where I've been  
He knows, he knows, he knows_

Sally, Bunnie, and Sonia looked at each other in confusion. Were Mina and Ash Breaking up? _  
_ ** _Both_** _, Ash,(_ _Mina_ _)_ _  
_ ** _It's tearing me apart_** _  
She's slipping away (I'm slipping away)  
Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?  
_ _ **The pictures on her phone**_ _  
She's not coming home (I'm not coming home)  
Coming home, coming home_

Knuckles was video it _again._

"You're addicted to that think." Julie-su muttered.

"Am not!" Knuckles protested.

"She's right, dude." Manic said.

"Knuckles grumbled and put away his phone. _  
_ _I know what you did last Summer (Ah-ah)  
Just lied to me, "there's no other" (He-ey)  
I know what you did last Summer  
_ _ **Tell me where you've been**_ _  
I know what you did last Summer (Ah-ah)  
Look me in the eyes, my lover (He-ey)  
I know what you did last Summer  
_ _ **Tell me where you've been**_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know (_ _ **Ah-ah**_ _)  
(_ _ **He-ey**_ _)  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know (_ _ **Ah-ah, ah-ah**_ _)  
I didn't mean it, no, I didn't mean it, mean it, no  
(_ _ **Ah-ah, he-ey**_ _)  
Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to hold you close  
(_ _ **Ah-ah, ah-ah**_ _)  
I know_

 ** _Both_** _, Ash_ _  
_ _When she looks me in the eyes  
They don't seem as bright  
_ _ **No more, no more**_ _  
I know  
That she loved me at one time  
Would I promise her that night  
Cross my heart and hope to die_

 ** _Both_** _, Ash, (_ _Mina)_ _  
_ ** _It's tearing me apart_** _(It's tearing me apart)  
She's slipping away (I'm slipping away)  
Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?  
_ _ **The pictures on her phone**_ _  
(The pictures on my phone)  
She's not coming home (I'm not coming home)  
Oh, na, na, na, yeah_

Tails wondered what was going on.

 _I know what you did last Summer (Ah-ah)  
Just lied to me, "there's no other" (He-ey)  
I know what you did last Summer  
_ _ **Tell me where you've been**_ _  
I know what you did last Summer (Ah-ah)  
Look me in the eyes, my lover (He-ey)  
I know what you did last Summer  
_ _ **Tell me where you've been**_

Shadow and Rouge looked at each other.

"You think they're breaking up?" Shadow asked.

Rouge shrugged

 _I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know  
_ _ **I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know**_ _(No, no, no)  
Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to keep you close  
(Hold me close)  
Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to keep you close  
(You know I didn't mean it, though)  
Tell me where you've been lately  
Tell me where you've been lately  
(Just hold me close)  
Tell me where you've been lately  
Tell me where you've been lately  
(Don't, don't, don't, don't let me go)  
Can't seem to keep you close, can't seem to let you go  
(I didn't mean it, though)  
I know you didn't mean it, though  
I know you didn't mean it, though  
(I don't wanna let you go)  
Tell me you didn't mean it, though  
Tell me you didn't mean it, though (No, no, no)  
(Can't seem to let you go, seem to let you go)  
I know you didn't mean it, though. I wanna know you mean it though  
(Hold me close)  
I know you didn't mean it though  
I know you didn't mean it though  
(Just hold me close)  
_ _ **I can't seem to let you go, can't seem to hold you close**_

Rotor was still working on the sound machine.

 ** _Both_** _, Ash, (_ _Mina)_ _  
_ _I know what you did last Summer (Ah-ah)  
Just lied to me, "there's no other" (He-ey)  
I know what you did last Summer  
_ _ **Tell me where you've been**_ _  
I know what you did last Summer (Ah-ah)  
Look me in the eyes, my lover (He-ey)  
I know what you did last Summer  
_ _ **Tell me where you've been**_

 _Both_ _  
_ _I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know (Ah-ah)  
(He-ey)  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know (Ah-ah, ah-ah)  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know (Ah-ah)  
(He-ey)  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know (Ah-ah, ah-ah)  
I know_

The crowd cheered as the song ended.

Mina and Ash hugged, but walked of the stage on opposite sides. It was clear: the two had broken up. Sonic stayed onstage. Sally frowned. What was he doing? He was wearing his Newsies cap. He motioned to someone in the crowd. The guys got onstage, wearing Newsies hats like his. Music began to play.

 _Silver  
A pair of new shoes with matching laces_

 _Tails  
A permanent box at Sheepshead Races_

 _Shadow  
A porcelain tub with boiling water_

 _Manic_ _  
A Saturday night with the Mayor's daughter!_

 _Tails_ _  
Look at me  
I'm the King of New York!_

 _Suddenly  
I'm respectable  
Staring right atcha  
Lousy with stature_

 _Sonic_ _  
Nobbin' with all the muckety-mucks  
I'm blowing my dough and going deluxe_

 _Tails_ _  
And there I'll be!  
Ain't I pretty?_

 _Tails and Sonic_ _  
It's my city  
I'm the King of New York!_

 _Vector_ _  
A corduroy suit with fitted knickers_

 _Mighty_ _  
A mezzanine seat to see the flickers_

 _Ash_ _  
Havana cigars that cost a quarter_

 _Charmy_ _  
An editor's desk for our star reporter!_

 _NEWSIES_ _  
Tip your hat!  
He's the King of New York_

 _Geoffrey_ _  
How about that?  
I'm the King of New York_

 _NEWSIES_ _  
In nothing flat  
He'll be covering  
Brooklyn to Trenton  
Our man Denton_

 _Manic_ _  
Making the headlines out of a hunch_

 _Geoffrey_ _  
Protecting the weak_

 _Tails_ _  
And paying for lunch_

 _Geoffrey_ _  
When I'm at bat  
Strong men crumble_

 _Tails_ _:  
Proud yet humble._

 _Tails and Geoffrey_ _  
He's (I'm) the King of New York_

 _NEWSIES_ _  
I gotta be either dead or dreaming  
'Cuz look at that pape with my face beaming  
Tomorrow they may wrap fishes in it  
But I was a star for one whole minute!_

 _Starting now  
I'm the King of New York!_

 _Geoffrey_ _  
Ain't you heard?  
I'm the King of New York!_

 _NEWSIES_ _  
Holy cow  
It's a miracle  
Pulitzer's crying  
Weasel? He's dying!_

 _Flashpots are shooting bright as the sun  
I'm one hifalutin' sonuva gun!  
Don't ask me how  
Fortune found me  
Fate just crowned me  
I'm the King of New York_

 _Look and see  
Once a piker  
Now a striker  
I'm the King of New York_

 _Victory!  
Front page story  
Guts and glory  
I'm the king of New York_

The crowd cheered. Sonic smirked. Mission complete.

Rotor whacked the machine. Music blared. Rotor wacked again. The thing smoked. "We're gonna need a new one."

 **Okay guys, here's the song request requirements.**

 **1) Has to be from 2000-2016**

 **2)*Has to be a duet**

 **3)* Has to be a love song.**

 **Okay guys, see you next time!**

 ***Optional**


	24. Chapter 24

Sonic singoff 24

 **Shoutout to my new co-writer, pancham 98. God knows how long it would have taken for me to get this written with my schedule.**

It was Bunnie and Antoine's 2 year anniversary. And everyone is having a special celebration for the lucky couple. Sally comes up on stage,  
wearing her white fedora, white vest, and the cowgirl boots Bunnie gave her.  
"Thank you all for helping set up this party. Bunnie and Antoine will really enjoy this," Sally announced.  
Just then, Antoine entered the Club Rouge, feeling depressed.  
"Oh no," Sonic said. "That doesn't look good." Sally, Sonic and Amy walk over to the sad French coyote.  
"What's wrong, Antoine?" Amy asked. "Where's Bun-Bun?" Antoine sighed.  
"Mademoiselle Rose, I've been looking for my honey bunny all day, and I still can't find her."  
"Does she know today's your anniversary?" Sally asked.  
"I don't know, my princess. Last time I saw her was this morning. She said she had some, how you say, earnings to run?"  
"Do you mean errands?" Sonic corrected him.  
"Yes. But she didn't say when she'll be back."  
Sally gave a wink to Amy. They know something Antoine doesn't.  
"How about you sing a song for us? That will make you feel better," Sally suggested.  
"Okay. Oui." Antoine stands up and goes on stage.  
He tells Tails what song he wants to do. And Tails puts it on.

I Don't Wanna Spoil the Party by The Beatles

Antoine: _I don't want to spoil the party so I'll go_ _  
_ _I would hate my disappointment to show_ _  
_ _There's nothing for me here so I will disappear_ _  
_ _If she turns up while I'm gone please let me know_ __

 _I've had a drink or two and I don't care_ _  
_ _There's no fun in what I do if she's not there_ _  
_ _I wonder what went wrong I've waited far too long_ _  
_ _I think I'll take a walk and look for her_ __

 _Though tonight she's made me sad_ _  
_ _I still love her_ _  
_ _If I find her I'll be glad_ _  
_ _I still love her_ __

 _I don't want to spoil the party so I'll go_ _  
_ _I would hate my disappointment to show_ _  
_ _There's nothing for me here so I will disappear_ _  
_ _If she turns up while_ _I'm gone please let me know_ __

 _Though tonight she's made me sad_ _  
_ _I still love her_ _  
_ _If I find her I'll be glad_ _  
_ _I still love her_ _  
_Sonic looked at Sally. "What are you planning, Sal?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Sally said, mocking innocence.

"You got that look on your face that you have when you're planning something."

"You'll find out soon. Be patient."

Sonic Grumbled. "Being patient ain't my specialty."

 __ _Though I've had a drink or two and I don't care_ _  
_ _There's no fun in what I do if she's not there_ _  
_ _I wonder what went wrong I've waited far too long_ _  
_ _But, I think I'll take a walk and look for her_ _  
_  
While Antoine was singing, Sally snuck off backstage to check on none other than Bunnie Rabbot D'Coolette.  
"Bunnie. He's here," Sally whispered.  
Bunnie was putting on her special, sexy, outfit for her surprise performance for her husband.  
"Thanks, Sally-Girl. How do ah look?"  
Bunnie's outfit was a silver-glittery leotard with a showgirl tail attached to her cottontail.  
"Antoine will love it." Sally winked.  
"Ah feel so guilty ditching him all day. Ah hope he forgives me."  
"Don't start the one-eyed snake thing again," said Sally.  
"Sorry. Y'all know I have a bad habit talking about that- you know what."  
Bunnie puts on her high heels, and strikes a pose at her reflection in the mirror.  
"Let's do it to it, shug," Bunnie said.

Meanwhile on stage...

Tails and Charmy are on stage, wearing boy band outfits, singing a duet.

TAILS & CHARMY

"I Say Yeah (If You Say Alright)" by Dream Street

Tails: _Alright..._ _  
_  
Charmy: _Yeah..._ __

T/C: _(Alright)..._

Tails: _I know that you know that I can't stop watching you_ _  
_ _I feel it, believe me, I know you feel it too_ _  
_ _Oh-oh-yeah_ __

Tails: _There's something about me that you don't know about_ _  
_ _I'm someone that somehow you seem to be without_ __

Charmy: _Is it so hard to see that I'm not invisible?_ __

Tails: _Feel like a fly on the wall_ __

T/C: _So if I get a little crazy_ _  
_ _Look a little spacey_ _  
_ _Blowing kisses your way_ _  
_ _Will you think I'm OK?_ _  
_ _Set the sun on fire_ _  
_ _Scream a little higher_ _  
_ _Hold you in the moonlight_ _  
_ _I say yeah if you say alright_

Knuckles and Mighty give Charmy a thumbs up for his great dance moves and talented singing. Sonic smirked. This day was gonna get better. He'd make sure of it. Well, as soon as Sally put her plan into effect. And Sonic would be willing to be a thousand rings it had to do with bunnie and Ant.

Tails: _Yeah._

T/C: _Alright!_ __

Charmy: _I might not be special, not like your superman_ _  
_ _But living and loving, well that I super-can_ __

Tails: _It's not so complicated, not reinvent the wheel_ _  
_ _Just let me know how you feel_ __

T/C: _So if I get a little crazy_ _  
_ _Look a little spacey_ _  
_ _Blowing kisses your way_ _  
_ _Will you think I'm OK?_ _  
_ _Set the sun on fire_ _  
_ _Scream a little higher_ _  
_ _Hold you in the moonlight_ _  
_ _I say yeah if you say alright_ __

Charmy: _Aha...Yeah..._

Charmy: _You say alright (alright)_ _  
_ _Then I will say OK (OK)_ _  
_ _I will take your hand_ _  
_ _And we can fly away (we can fly away)_ _  
_ _NO matter where we go_ _  
_ _You will always hear me say, yeah..._

Vector couldn't help but grin at Charmy. Sure he can be a brat, but he has a great singing voice.

Tails: Woh-oh oh...(I say yeah)...Ho-oh-woh  
Charmy: Baby...(alright)...Alright

Sonic thought for a moment. Where was sally? Meh. He needed to talk to Manic about something anyway.

Sonic walked up to Manic. "Hey, Manic?"

Manic turned. "What's up, Bro."

"I'm gonna need your help with a song. More specifically, you're drumming skills."

"Sure. What's the song?"

Sonic told him. "Wait until Sally is done with her plan, which will probably have to do with the next song."

"Gotcha."  
T/C: _So if I get a little crazy_ _  
_ _Look a little spacey_ _  
_ _Blowing kisses your way_ _  
_ _Will you think I'm OK?_ _  
_ _Set the sun on fire_ _  
_ _Scream a little higher_ _  
_ _Hold you in the moonlight_ _  
_ _I say yeah if you say alright_ _  
_ _Set the sun on fire_ _  
_ _Scream a little higher_ _  
_ _Hold you in the moonlight_ _  
_ _I say yeah_ __

Charmy: _If you say alright._ _  
_  
The Chaotix members applaud loud for Charmy, while Sonic applauded for Tails.

Antoine sits on a stool in the corner of the stage, sobbing quietly. Little did he knew, his dearly loved wife comes upon him.

"Oh sugah-Twan..." Bunnie sings softly.

Antoine's eyes widen. He turns around and sees Bunnie, giving him a seductive look. Antoine instantly hugs Bunnie real tight.

"My love. Where have you been all day? Don't you know vhat day zit is?" Antoine asked.

"Of course, shug. Our two year anniversarry."

"You remembered?"

"Sure did, hun."

The couple kissed passionetly...

"May I give you your gift now?" Bunnie asked.

Antoine thought she meant having sex...

"Can't we wait until we gets home?"

Bunnie giggles.

"Not that gift. But we'll do that later." Bunnie winks at Ant. "I was thinking of singing you a song..."  
She flutters her eyes.

"Mae oui, moi lapid." Antoine replied seductively.

Bunnie gives Tails a signal to start her song.

BUNNIE

"A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri

Bunnie: _Heart beats fast_ _  
_ _Colors and promises_ _  
_ _How to be brave_ _  
_ _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_ _  
_ _But watching you stand alone_ _  
_ _All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_ __

 _One...step...closer..._

Bunnie invites Antoine for a slow dance.

Bunnie: _I have died everyday, waiting for you_ _  
_ _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_ _  
_ _I'll love you for a thousand more_ __

Knuckles takes a picture on his phone to remember this moment. He then took another for Instagram.

Bunnie: _Time stands still_ _  
_ _Beauty in all she is_ _  
_ _I will be brave_ _  
_ _I will not let anything, take away_ _  
_ _What's standing in front of me_ _  
_ _Every breath, every hour has come to this_ __

Sonic and Sally look at each other and kiss. Amy and Knuckles do the same. Tails and Charmy look away in disgust.

Bunnie: _One...step...closer..._ _  
_ _I have died everyday, waiting for you_ _  
_ _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_ _  
_ _I'll love you for a thousand more_ _  
_  
Antoine's eyes start to water in happiness.

Bunnie: _And all along I believed I would find you_ _  
_ _Time has brought your heart to me_ _  
_ _I have loved you for a thousand years_ _  
_ _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Manic and Sonia couldn't help but break into tears at this moment.

"I wish I had a girl on me," Manic said to himself. Overhearing him, Amy has an idea to make that happen...

Bunnie: _One...step...closer..._ _  
_ _One...step...closer..._ _  
_ _I have died everyday, waiting for you_ _  
_ _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_ _  
_ _I'll love you for a thousand more_ _  
_ _And all along I believed I would find you_ _  
_ _Time has brought your heart to me_ _  
_ _I have loved you for a thousand years_ _  
_ _I'll love you for a thousand more_ _  
_  
*song ends*

Bunnie gives Antoine a kiss like she never kissed before. Antoine gives one back.

"Thank you, Bunnie. I will cherish this moment for a thousand years," Antoine said.

Bunie looked at Sally. _.Ever._

Sally grinned while Bunnie and Antoine got off the stage. Wait. Where were sonic and manic? She looked around. She couldn't see them anywhere. Before she could start asking around, she heard something onstage. There stood The 2 brothers. Well, that answered her first question, but what were they doing?

Sonic spoke into the mic. "How's everyone doing tonight?" The bar cheered in answer. "I thought so. Now, as you just saw, it's a very special day for a very specific couple. I'm not gonna point them out, because I don't need to. But, to celebrate it, I thought, why don't we add a little country?" The crowd cheered. Sonic smirked and began strumming his acoustic guitar. Manic then began playing the drums.

Sonic. _  
I see you and me riding like Bonnie and Clyde  
Goin ninety five burning down one twenty nine yeah  
Looking for the law, while I push my luck  
She's ridin shot gun like it ain't no thing  
Turn the radio up so the girl can sing right  
Pull into the party like, "Y'all wassup"_

 __Bunnie grinned happily. Sally looked at her. _"So that's Sonic's congratulations to Bunnie and Ant."_ She thought.

 _Tonight is bottoms up  
Throw it on down  
Rock this quiet, little country town  
Get up  
Drop a tailgate on ya truck  
Find a keg and fill ya cup up  
Kick it on back  
Pretty little mama lookin at ya like that  
Make ya wanna slide on in like, "Girl, what's up"  
Yeah tonight is bottoms up  
Get em up  
Tonight is bottoms up  
Get em up  
Damn_

 __Tails smirked while Amy took Knuckles' phone, much against the echidna's complaint.

 _Girl I gotta tip my hat  
Never thought a country song would make you move like that, yeah  
And she's doing it in daisy dukes  
Girl she's got ya tappin on a boys shoulder  
Hey dog check this out  
Man, it's how them girls do it in the dirty south, yeah  
She'll have you on your knee, "Can I marry you?"_

Shadow and Rouge looked at each other then back at the stage.

"Nice choice, Sonic." Shadow muttered.

 _Yeah tonight is bottoms up  
Throw it on down  
Rock this quiet, little country town  
Get up  
Drop a tailgate on ya truck  
Find a keg and fill ya cup up  
Kick it on back  
Pretty little mama lookin at ya like that  
Make ya wanna slide on in like, "Girl, what's up"  
Yeah tonight is bottoms up  
Get em up  
Tonight is bottoms up  
Get em up, get em up, get em up_

 _Get em up_

 _Hey y'all whatever ya sippin on,  
Get it up in the air one time  
Bottoms up_

 _Let's give a toast to the good times  
All y'all get your drinks up high  
Everybody feelin alright  
Damn right_

 _Cause tonight it's bottoms up  
Throw it on down  
Rock this quiet, little country town  
And get up, drop a tailgate on ya truck  
Find a keg and fill ya cup up  
Kick it on back  
Pretty little mama lookin at ya like that  
Make ya wanna slide on in like, "Girl, what's up"_

Sonia grinned t her brothers.

 _Tonight is bottoms up  
Throw it on down  
Rock this quiet, little country town  
And get up, drop a tailgate on ya truck  
Find a keg and fill ya cup up  
Kick it on back  
Pretty little mama lookin at ya like that  
Make ya wanna slide on in like, "Girl, what's up"  
Yeah tonight is bottoms up  
Get em up  
Tonight is bottoms up  
Get em up_

The crowd cheered. It had been a great day.

 **Song requirements:**

 **They have to be country.**

 **See you guys next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

Ss 25

The day after the anniversary party, Bunnie and Antoine enter Club Rouge in a very happy mood. Sally comes to greet  
them. She was wearing her normal blue denim vest and blue boots.  
"Hello Antoine, Bunnie. Did you two had a nice anniversary?" Sally asked.  
"Sally-girl, me and Antoine made love for three hours straight last night," Bunnie says, swinging her hips. "And Ah bet sugah-Twan  
is hungry for more later..."  
Antoine blushes and giggles.

Sonic couldn't help but over hear. He zips to Sally and the happy couple.  
"Did I hear that you two had sex last night?" Sonic said, winking.  
"Shh! Sugah-hog, we got kids in the building..." Bunnie reminded. She points to Tails, Cosmo, Charmy and Cream. Antoine blushes in  
embarrassment.  
"Well, yes we did, but we used *ahem* special stuff to avoid me getting impregnanted. We're not ready for children yet," Bunnie said,  
with a giggle.

"How about you do some singing for us, Bun-Bun?" Amy asked approaching the couple. "You're gonna like the theme we got  
today. Country."  
Bunnie's eyes lighten in astonishment. "Then Ah'm gonna need to get into gear, baby."

Bunnie goes backstage, puts a cowgirl belt on, a sherrif star on her leotard, and a cowgirl hat. Then she enters the stage  
and grabs the microphone.

"Howdy, friends," Bunnie greets. "First off, Ah'd like to thank y'all for a wonderful time last night. Me and Antoine haven't been  
this happy since our honeymoon. Y'all have been sweet, just like sugah. And now, it would be a great honor for me to sing  
the first song for today. This one is dedicated to the days before Robotnik turned Mobotropolis into a wasteland."

Bunnie winks at Tails to start the song.

THE HOUSE THAT BUILT ME

Bunnie: _I know they say you can't go home again_ _  
_ _I just had to come back one last time_ _  
_ _Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam_ _  
_ _But these hand prints on the front steps are mine_ _  
_ _And up those stairs, in that little back bedroom_ _  
_ _Is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar_ _  
_ _And I bet you didn't know under that live oak_ _  
_ _My favorite dog is buried in the yard_ _  
_  
Charmy starts to cry. The song is reminding him of his family who got killed during the Robotnik wars.

Bunnie _: I thought if I could touch this place or feel it_ _  
_ _this brokenness inside me might start healing._ _  
_ _Out here its like I'm someone else,_ _  
_ _I thought that maybe I could find myself_ _  
_ _if I could just come in I swear I'll leave._ _  
_ _Won't take nothing but a memory_ _  
_ _from the house that built me._ _  
_  
Antoine tries to smile for his wife, but he couldn't help but think about those days before Robotnik made chaos in Mobius.

Bunnie: _Mama cut out pictures of houses for years._ _  
_ _From 'Better Homes and Garden' magazines._ _  
_ _Plans were drawn, concrete poured,_ _  
_ _and nail by nail and board by board_ _  
_ _Daddy gave life to mama's dream._ __

 _I thought if I could touch this place or feel it_ _  
_ _this brokenness inside me might start healing._ _  
_ _Out here its like I'm someone else,_ _  
_ _I thought that maybe I could find myself_ _  
_ _if I could just come in I swear I'll leave._ _  
_ _Won't take nothing but a memory_ _  
_ _from the house that built me._ _  
_  
Sonic and Sally look at each other, remembering those days before, during and after Robotnik.  
"Remember when we defeated him?" Sonic asked, winking.  
"As if it were yesterday, Sonic Hedgehog," Sally answers seductivley.  
"I bet we could've defeated him with the Chaos Emeralds."  
"Well, no matter what or how we did it, it's been done."  
Sonic and Sally kiss.

Bunnie: _You leave home, you move on and you do the best you can._ _  
_ _I got lost in this whole world and forgot who I am._ __

Charmy now starts sobbing miserbly.

Bunnie: _I thought if I could touch this place or feel it_ _  
_ _this brokenness inside me might start healing._ _  
_ _Out here its like I'm someone else,_ _  
_ _I thought that maybe I could find myself_ _  
_ _if I could just come in I swear I'll leave._ _  
_ _Won't take nothing but a memory_ _  
_ _from the house that built me._ __

*song ends*

"Bravo! Manufique!" Antoine cheers for Bunnie.

Charmy runs into the kitchen bawling his eyes out. Tails, Cream and Cosmo run after him.  
"Charmy! Come back!" Tails yelled.  
Vector, Espio and Mighty couldn't help but notice Charmy's breakdown.  
"What's his problem?" Vector asked.  
"Well, Charmy's family got killed the night Robotnik took over Mobius. He was only three years old, and he was an orphan  
until we found him," Mighty explains.  
Vector is speechless.  
"God. Maybe I might've been too hard on the little twerp."  
"You think?" Mighty and Espio said in sarcasm.

Meanwhile, some visitors come to the club. Monkey Khan returns again, this time with backup. Geoffery St. Scott, and Nack the  
Weasel.  
Sonic notices them and whispers in Sally's ear about it. Sally turns to see them.  
"Oh no. He's back. And he has my other exs with him," Sally said softly.  
"These b*** don't give up, do they?" Sonic said.  
Hold on, Sonic thought. Did she say the word "ex"?  
A few weeks back, Sally sang the song "Ex's and Oh's" at Monkey Khan.  
Now Sonic has a great idea.

"Sal. I got an idea."  
Sonic whispers in Sally's ear.  
"Let's see if it works..." Sally responds. She strips off her denim vest and hands it to Sonic. "Hold this, please." Sally goes  
grabs her white fedora, and joins Bunnie on stage.  
"Bunnie, would you like to do a duet with me?" Sally asked.  
"Sally, I would love to. What's the song?"  
"Ex's and Oh's." She points to Khan and the other boys.  
"I like your thinking, sugahcube." Bunnie winks at her.

Silver takes over the stereo and puts the song on.

BUNNIE and SALLY

EX'S & Oh's

Sally: _Well, I had me a boy, turned him into a man_.  
 _I showed him all the things that he didn't understand._ _  
_  
S/B: _Woah-oh..._ _  
_  
Sally: _Then I let him go._ _  
_  
Oh, god. She's singing that song again, Kahn thought. Well, have I got the revenge for her...

Bunnie: _Now, there's one in California who's been cursing my name_ _  
_ _'Cause I found me a better lover in the UK..._ __

S/B: _Hey hey..._ __

Bunnie: _...until I made my getaway._ __

Sally and Bunnie do an exotic dance to the audience.

S/B: _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me..._ __

Bunnie swings her hips in a circle.

Bunnie: 'Cause I'm the BEST BABY that they never gotta keep.

S/B: _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me..._

Sally: _They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave_ __

S/B: _Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me_ _  
_ _Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all!_ _  
_ _They won't let go!_ _  
_ _Ex's and oh's!_ __

Both the girls blow a kiss to the boys in the audience. Sonic and Antoine whistle for them.

Bunnie: _I had a summer lover down in New Orleans._ _  
_ _Kept him warm in the winter, left him frozen in the spring._ _  
_  
S/B: _My, my, how the seasons go by._ _  
_ _I get high, and I love to get low_ _  
_ _So the hearts keep breaking, and the heads just roll_ _  
_ _You know that's how the story goes_ __

Geoffrey starts to remember why he loves Sally and how he wants her back...

S/B: _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_ _  
_  
Bunnie: _'Cause I'm the BEST BABY that they never gotta keep._ _  
_  
S/B: _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me..._ __

Sally: _They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave._

S/B: _Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me_ _  
_ _Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all!_ _  
_ _They won't let go!_ _  
_ _My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me_ _  
_ _Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all!_ _  
_ _They won't let go!_ _  
_ _Ex's and oh's!_ _  
_  
Rouge gives the girls a thumbs up. "They sure know my style," she says to herself.  
Sonia and Manic clap their hands to the music.  
Knuckles and Amy do a little square dance.

S/B: _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me..._ __

Bunnie: _'Cause I'm the BEST BABY that they never gotta keep._ __

S/B: _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me..._ _  
_  
Sally: _Climbing over mountains and a-sailing over seas._ _  
_  
S/B: _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me..._ _  
_ _They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave._ _  
_ _My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me_ _  
_ _Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all!_ _  
_ _They won't let go!_ _  
_ _Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me_ _  
_ _Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all!_ _  
_ _They won't let go!_ _  
_ _Ex's and oh's!_ _  
_  
*song ends*

Tails and the other kids try to cheer up Charmy.  
"What's wrong, Charmy?" Tails asked.  
Charmy sniffles.  
"The song Ms. Bunnie sang. It made me think of my mommy... MOMMY!"  
Charmy sobs again. Tails shushes him.  
"Charmy, don't cry," Cream says. "I felt the same way when I was seperated from my mommy."  
"Same here," Cosmo commented.  
"Ditto," Tails added.  
That still doesn't cheer up Charmy.  
"That's because you still have them with you. My mommy got killed by Ro-butt-nik!"  
Charmy continues crying. Tails and the other girls look at each other.  
"I think we're gonna need help..." Tails said.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **Guys, this chapter will be a two-parter. I** ** _need_** **new song request from you guys before that chapter goes up. Comment them, pm me them, or pm them to my boy pancham 98. There is no sing-off without ya'll supporting this story.**


	26. Chapter 26

SS26

Previously on Sonic Sing-Off:

Tails and the other kids try to cheer up Charmy.

"What's wrong, Charmy?" Tails asked.

Charmy sniffles.

"The song Ms. Bunnie sang. It made me think of my mommy... MOMMY!"

Charmy sobs again. Tails shushes him.

"Charmy, don't cry," Cream says. "I felt the same way when I was seperated from my mommy."

"Same here," Cosmo commented.

"Ditto," Tails added.

That still doesn't cheer up Charmy.

"That's because you still have them with you. My mommy got killed by Ro-butt-nik!"

Charmy continues crying. Tails and the girls look at each other.

"I think we're gonna need help..." Tails said.

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

"Well played, Princess Acorn," Monkey Khan said in a sarcastic tone.

"Please don't call me 'Princess'! Titles don't mean anything," Sally said. "What do you want?"

"I want you back."

"Not gonna happen, Khan."

"Then do you want me, luv?" Geoffrey asked, raising his eyebrows up and down.

Sally sighs in annoyance.

"Hello, Geoffrey," Sally greeted in an unpleasant tone.

"You forgot me, Mate," Nack boasted.

Sally takes off her fedora and rubs her head in a stressed attitude.

"I'm with Sonic now, and that's final. Period. End of story," Sally said.

"You broke up with him!" The three perverts protested back. *see STH issue #134

"But then we got back together. We both apologized. And now-"

Before Sally could finish...

"Shut up! He's selfish, luv. All he cares is chili dogs, fighting, and 'juice'", Geoffrey objects.

"That was the old Sonic. Let it Go, boys."

"What does he have that we don't?' Ken asked.

"Super speed, humility, good taste, can sing, and he's the best guitar player on Mobius. That's not even the first half of the list." Sally retorted. "And if I were you, I'd leave before he gets angry."

"Oh no. Let me tell you how I feel about this, Acorn," Nack says in a defensive tone.

Nack gets on stage as Bunnie exits.

"Hey babe," Nack says to Bunnie.

"Don't EVEN try it," Bunnie said.

Damn! What a woman, Nack thought.

NACK THE WEASEL

"ACHY BREAKY HEART"

NACK: You can tell the world,  
you never was my girl.  
You can burn my clothes up when I'm gone.

"His clothes? Please, she would throw his clothes into a bonfire in public and roast hot dogs over them, in the middle of winter." Sonic scoffs.  
Silver shushes him. "This is getting good."

NACK: Ho, you can tell your friends,  
just what a fool I've been, and laugh  
and joke about me on the phone!

As Tails and the other kids bring a sad Charmy out of the kitchen, Bunnie and Antoine sneak in there to have sex.

NACK: You can tell my arms to go back into the farm.  
You can tell my feet to hit the floors.  
Ho, you can tell my lips to tell my fingertips,  
they won't be reaching out for you no more.

"Gladly," Sally comments.

Sonic Smirked. _That's my girl._

NACK: But don't tell my heart,  
MY ACHY BREAKY HEART,  
I just don't think he'll understand.  
And if you tell my heart,  
MY ACHY BREAKY HEART,  
He might blow up and kill this man!

"And that's me, babe!" Geoffrey emphasized.

Ken rolled his eyes. Sonic notice that. _So they don't work as well together? That could work to my advantage._

Manic couldn't help but dance to this catchy tune. "This is my jam, dude!"

"Aunt Sally?" Tails calls, bringing Charmy to her.

"What is it, Tails?"

"Charmy wants some cheering up. He feels very depressed."

Sally picks up Charmy and snuggles him.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go talk over here," Sally takes Charmy to a table, ignoring Nack's "sorrow".

NACK: You can tell your ma,  
I moved to Arkansas.  
You can tell your dogs to bite my legs.  
Or tell your brother, Cliff, whose fist  
can tell my lips, he never really liked me  
anyway.

"Her brother's name is Elias!" Sonic corrected him.

"Whatever!" Ken said. _Jesus, how does Sally stand this guy?_

NACK: Or tell your Aunt Louise,  
tell her anything you please,  
myself already knows I'm not OK.  
Ho, you can tell my eyes,  
to watch out for my mind,  
it might be walking out on me today!

"It just has!" Sonic snickered.

NACK: But don't tell my heart,  
MY ACHY BREAKY HEART,  
I just don't think he'll understand.  
And if you tell my heart,  
MY ACHY BREAKY HEART,  
He might blow up and kill this man!

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Knuckles sneaks backstage to pull a prank on this idiot.

NACK: But don't tell my heart,  
MY ACHY BREAKY HEART,  
I just don't think he'll understand.  
And if you tell my heart,  
MY ACHY BREAKY HEART,  
He might blow up and kill this man!

*song ends*

Knuckles suddenly pours a bucket of water over Nack, getting him all wet.

"Oh, ha, ha. Very funny, Knockers," Nack said sarcastically.  
"Yeah? Well, was it funny when you tricked me into giving you the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked.  
"Now look here-!"

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Antoine and Bunnie cuddle together, in their underwear.  
"Ma belle. You were wonderful singing those songs," Antoine coos.  
"Aw, hush. You trying to make this Bunnie blush?" Bunnie replies, seductively.

Suddenly, Sonic comes in.  
"Ant? Bunnie? You in here?"  
Bunnie and Antoine pop up from the counter.  
"Oh, howdy, sugah hog."  
Were you guys doing what I think you were doing?"  
Bunnie and Antoine blush. Sonic laughs.  
"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."  
Bunnie rises up and kisses Sonic on the cheek.  
"Thank you, sugah hog. We owe you one."  
Bunnie goes back to Antoine and starts to show off her feet.

Meanwhile, Sally and Charmy have a talk.

"Charmy, what's the matter?" sally asked.

Charmy dried his eyes. "While Miss Bunnie was singing that song, memories of my mommy came up, and how robotnick killed her and the rest of my family." His lip began to quiver.

Sally nodded. She had lost her own family for a while, but she had gotten them back. Charmy had been different, because Charmy's parents had been killed. "I know the feeling."

"You do?" Charmy asked. "How?"

"You remember when Sonic had been rocketed away to that alien planet?"

Charmy nodded.

"I'd imagine it would be the same. I lost my loved one for a whole year, and I couldn't tell if he was dead or if he'd come back."  
"How did you deal with it?" Charmy asked.

"I talked about it. I let my grief be known to those who wanted to help, and I let them help. As time went on, I felt better. And I waited until the day Sonic returned." Sally said

"That worked?" Charmy asked.

"Yep. Don't you feel better?" Sally asked.

Charmy thought for a moment. "Actually, I do." He smiled at Sally and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Sally."

"Any time Charmy." Charmy ran off to find the other kids.

"Nice job." Sally turned around to find sonic standing before her. "You definitely made him feel better."

"It's my job." Sally smiled.

"Being a physiologist?"

"You know what I mean. What's up?"

"I've noticed the way Ken, Geoffrey, and Nack act. They can't stand each other, but they hide it well. I figured what if we managed to turn them against each other?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry this is so short, guys. I've been busy**

"I've noticed the way Ken, Geoffrey, and Nack act," Sonic explains. "They can't stand each other, but they hide it well. I figured what if we managed to turn them against each other?"  
"Hmmm... I got an idea," Sally replies with a wink. She whispers something into Sonic's ear and kisses him on the cheek.  
"You have a great mind," Sonic says to his royal girlfriend.  
Sonic rushes to the stage and tells Tails the plan of attack.

"No, she wants me!" Nack protested.  
"B***! She's mine!" Monkey Khan argues.  
"But I should have her! I'm desperate!" Geoffrey butts in.  
"Shut up, St. John!" Khan and Nack yell at him.  
"All of you, shut up!" Sally yells at them. "If you boys want me, then you have to deal with Sonic."  
She points to Sonic on stage as he starts his song.

NEXT CONTESTANT by Nickel-Back

Sonic: I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of a*** coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every a*** coming on to her  
It happens every night she works

"Who ya calling a***, mate?" Nack shouts out.  
Knuckles is secretly filming this with his phone.  
Manic and Sonia try to hold in their laughter.

Sonic: They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt

"Oh, God!" All three of them said together in fear.

Sonic: Here comes the next contestant...  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant!

Tails and Charmy block their ears due to the cussing.

Sonic: I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her a**  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt

Sally smiles for Sonic. Amy gives him a thumbs up.

Sonic: Here comes the next contestant...  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant!

That blue SOB! Nack says in his head.

Sonic: I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt!

Here comes the next contestant...  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant!

Nack and Monkey Khan run out of the bar. Geoffrey, however, stayed and watched Sonic in horror and sadness.

Sonic: I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
There goes the next contestant

*song ends*

Geoffrey starts to cry.  
"Alright! You win! I give up! I'll try to get back together with Hershey."  
He walks away in misery.  
S***. Maybe he really IS desperate for a girl. Sonic thought. Sally notices this too.

 **Song requirements:**

 **has to be by set it off, disturbed, or falling in reverse. or futuristic**

 **see ya'll later**


	28. Chapter 28

Sally was on stage, once again in her SatAM look: blue vest and blue boots.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, here they are!" she announced. "The one and only Sonic Underground!"  
Everyone applauds. Sonic, Sonia and Manic appear on stage with their instruments.

Pages & Paragraphs by Set it Off  
Performed by SONIC UNDERGROUND

 _Manic: Listen close and_  
 _Don't you say a word._  
 _I'll tell you a story of_  
 _A boy who heard_  
 _Nice guys finish last._

 _Sonic: But then_  
 _It was to his surprise_  
 _She walked into his life._  
 _Let's rewrite this tale_

 _Sonic/Sonia/Manic: Turn, turn the pages of your real-life story_  
 _Based on love._  
 _Read over chapters carefully_  
 _Just to finally see your past mistakes._  
 _Push pen to paper and put your bottle down_  
 _You say that there's no happy endings_  
 _But in this story, the good guy gets the girl._

Knuckles, Silver, and Chaotix cheered after hearing the last part.  
Shadow just scoffs. "Big deal."

S _onia: You were so short of yourself._  
 _Your tongue can whip like a belt._  
 _Too bad we're ten feet tall._

 _Manic: I'm on cloud 9 and so is she_  
 _Only wants to be with me._  
 _Score one for the nice guys._

 _Sonic: This one goes out to all of you_  
 _Who know what I'm going through,_  
 _Singing baby I'm yours._

Sonic points to Sally and winks to her. Sally giggles and blows a kiss to him.

 _Sonic/Sonia/Manic: Turn, turn the pages of your real-life story_  
 _Based on love._  
 _Read over chapters carefully_  
 _Just to finally see your past mistakes._  
 _Push pen to paper and put your bottle down._  
 _You say that there's no happy endings_  
 _But in this story, the good guy gets the girl._

Antoine and Bunnie kiss passionately to this song.  
"Almost sounds like our story, huh shug?" Bunnie says.  
"Oui oui, my baby." Antoine replies.

 _Sonic/Sonia/Manic: Turn, turn the pages of your real-life story_  
 _Based on love._  
 _Read over chapters carefully_  
 _Just to finally see your past mistakes._  
 _Push pen to paper and put your bottle down._  
 _You say that there's no happy endings_  
 _But in this story, the good guy gets the girl._

*song ends*

Everybody applauds. Tails goes up to Sonic as he gets off stage.  
"Sonic?" Tails began.  
"What's up?" Sonic asked.  
"All the girls seem to like you a lot."  
"You just noticed?" Sonic said playfully.  
"Everybody knows. How do you do it?  
What's your secret?" Tails asked.  
"Well, my music skills seem to attract Sally here. And my slick  
dance moves turns Amy on. And my singing pretty much attracts  
Bunnie too. Oh, and, not to brag, but I am the best guitar player on Mobius."  
"But Bunnie is taken."  
Sonic chuckles.  
"You know what I mean. You just try to be yourself, Tails."

Tails thinks about that for a moment. Then he has an idea.  
He runs on stage, now wearing sunglasses.

"For my next performance, May I please have some of the girls in the club  
come up on stage with me to dance." Tails said in the microphone.

Julie-Su, Fiona Fox, Mina Mongoose, and Sally join Tails on stage.  
"We'll join you, Tails," Sally says.  
"Thanks, Aunt Sally," Tails replies.  
"Anything for our favorite Fox," Mina says.  
"Hey!" Fiona shouted with jealousy.

Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard  
Performed by Tails

"Get ready to pour sugar on us!" Tails said as the song starts.

 _Tails: Step inside, walk this way_  
 _You and me babe, Hey, hey!_

Sally and the other girls do a sexy but cute dance to back up Tails.

 _Tails: Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_  
 _Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_  
 _Lookin' like a t***, like a video vamp_  
 _Demolition woman, can I be your man?_  
 _Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_  
 _Television lover, baby, go all night_  
 _Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_  
 _Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

"Go, Tails!" Charmy yells out.

 _Tails: Hey!_  
 _C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up_  
 _Break the bubble, break it up_

The girls start swinging their hips.

 _Tails: Pour some sugar on me_  
 _Ooh, in the name of love_  
 _Pour some sugar on me_  
 _C'mon, fire me up_  
 _Pour your sugar on me_  
 _Oh, I can't get enough_

Sonic applauds for his little buddy. Amy starts grooving along with this song.  
Knuckles records this with a flip phone. "Way past cool." Manic can't help but burst out laughing at the song choice.

 _Tails: I'm hot, sticky sweet_  
 _From my head to my feet, yeah_  
 _Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_  
 _Crazy little woman in a one man show_  
 _Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_  
 _Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

"Sing it, Tails!" Mina says while she dances.

 _Tails: You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_  
 _Tease a little more_  
 _Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_  
 _Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_  
 _Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah_  
 _Give a little more_  
 _Take a bottle, shake it up_  
 _Break the bubble, break it up_

The girls start singing with Tails.

 _Tails/Girls: Pour some sugar on me_  
 _Ooh, in the name of love_  
 _Pour some sugar on me_  
 _C'mon fire me up_  
 _Pour your sugar on me_  
 _Oh, I can't get enough_

 _Tails: I'm hot, sticky sweet_  
 _From my head to my feet yeah_

Bunnie invites her loved one for a dance.  
"Come on Antoine. Let's dance," she says seductively.  
Antoine accepts and they dance to the beat of the song.

Cream jumps up and down excitedly. So far, she loves Tails' performance.  
Sonic gives Tails a thumbs up.

 _Tails: You got the peaches, I got the cream_  
 _Sweet to taste, saccharine_  
 _'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_  
 _From my head, my head, to my feet_

 _Do you take sugar? one lump or two?_

"Plenty!" Bunnie shouts. Everybody laughs.

Shadow groans. "Why?"

"Oh, lighten up." Rouge says.

 _Tails: Take a bottle, shake it up_  
 _Break the bubble, break it up_

 _Tails/Girls: Pour some sugar on me_  
 _Ooh, in the name of love_  
 _Pour some sugar on me_  
 _C'mon fire me up_  
 _Pour your sugar on me_  
 _Oh, I can't get enough_  
 _Pour some sugar on me_  
 _Oh, in the name of love_  
 _Pour some sugar on me_  
 _Get it, come get it_  
 _Pour your sugar on me_  
 _Ooh_  
 _Pour some sugar on me_  
 _Yeah! Sugar me!_

*song ends*

A huge applause erupts Club Rouge. Cream runs up to the stage to hug Tails. Sally winks at Sonic. Suddenly, she frowns. Sonic turns. He growls. "Ken."

The monkey now stands before sonic with a hood up. "Calm down, I ain't here to steal away sally. I'm only here to clear the air. She may not like what I have to say, but, hopefully, you'll get the message."

"Why would I care?"

"because, Sonic, you make sally happy. I don't want to take that from her. Besides, this isn't meant to hold a grudge, it's meant to clear the air up."

"How do I know you're being honest?" Sonic asked suspiciously.

"Because I came and talked to you about this, man to man."

Sonic thought for a moment. Then, he nodded and gestured towards the stage. "Go for it."

"Thank you." Ken began to walk to the stage.

"Oh, Ken."

He turned around. "What?"

'What's the song? I don't want to get the wrong idea, so it'll help to know beforehand.

Ken nodded. "it's 'I'd rather Drown.'"

Sonic thought for a moment. "Huh. I've wanted a reason to play that on guitar for a while now. Tell you what, I'll play the guitar while you sing."

Ken looked surprised. "Oh, thanks."

"It's cool."

With that, the two walked onto the stage.

"hey, guys. Now, this next song will seem…questionable. Well, the guy singing it will, more than anything, but just hear him out."

Sally looked at sonic in confusion. "What is going on?"

Sonic began playing. Ken then walked into view and took of hi hood. Manic, shadow, tails, knuckles silver, and some of the others began standing up, but stopped when they remembered Sonic's request.

 _Ken: Thanks for treating me like every boy you meet_  
 _So please come in and take a seat_  
 _Here's the part when I learn, and you will teach_  
 _On how to treat people like a piece of meat_

Sally frowned. Why did sonic agree to this.

 _I want a genuine, not a replica_  
 _Lethal medicine, a pin to the cornea_  
 _A sight for sore eyes_  
 _While other guys consume the lie, I'll run and hide_

 _No doors exist on my fortress_  
 _The only entrance is the one I bear_  
 _You're nothing more than a temptress_  
 _I fell victim to a heartless snare_

Ken was sending a message about something that involved sally, shadow could tell that much. But why was sonic okay with this?

B _urn the bitch down_  
 _I never will cross that bridge again_  
 _I cannot trust you easily_  
 _Or think that I'm the only one_  
 _I never let people in, and I have you to remind me why_  
 _So baby burn the bitch down_  
 _I never will cross that bridge again_  
 _I'd rather drown_

Bunnie began standing up, but Antione held her down.

"Sugar, what-"

"It ez not meant to insult ze princess, mon ami. He's just saying that their relationship will be a tense one at best."

Bunnie frowned. "But whyd he call Sally-girl a bitch."

"I do not think he was referring to her. He's referring to a different girl entirely. Trust me on this."

Bunnie shrugged and sat down.

 _I'm the master of construction_  
 _Because I'm building walls like it's my occupation_  
 _If you portray a liar, I'll shut you out without hesitation_

"How are you remaining calm?" Sonia asked Manic.

"Big bro asked us to give him a chance. Besides, I get the message ken's trying to send. Call it an intuition. Girls have it when it comes to other girls." Manic replied, lighting a cigar.

Sonia shook her head and continued listening.

 _It's an art form of consummate skill_  
 _Of how she plays them like the pawn_  
 _Making boys drool at her will_  
 _Like Pavlov to the dogs_

 _No doors exist on my fortress_  
 _The only entrance is the one I bear_  
 _You're nothing more than a temptress_  
 _I fell victim to a heartless snare_

 _Burn the bitch down_  
 _I never will cross that bridge again_  
 _I cannot trust you easily_  
 _Or think that I'm the only one_  
 _I never let people in, and I have you to remind me why_  
 _So baby burn the bitch down_  
 _I never will cross that bridge again_  
 _I'd rather, I'd rather, I'd rather_

 _Drown me, slit my throat so lightly_  
 _Pick me up and drop me right into my grave_  
 _And now I wonder, sit alone and ponder_  
 _Should I even bother, when I see your face?_  
 _The itch I couldn't scratch_  
 _But I'd come crawling back but now_  
 _I'd much rather, rather, rather, rather, rather_

 _I'd rather burn the bitch down_  
 _I never will cross that bridge again_  
 _I cannot trust you easily_  
 _Or think that I'm the only one_  
 _I never let people in, and I have you to remind me why_  
 _So baby burn the bitch down, I never will cross that bridge again_

 _Go ahead and burn the bridge right down, it's what you wanted_  
 _Burn the bridge right down_  
 _I'm not the only one, the only one_  
 _So baby burn the bitch down, I never will cross that bridge again_  
 _I'd rather drown_

With that, the song ended. The crowd applauded, though most of the females were confused. (This would never happen in real life, so call it a fantasy of mine.)

"Thanks, Sonic." Ken said. With that, he left.

"I'm glad that's finally over." Sonic said. "Now, we just need to worry about Geoffrey and Nack."

N **ote from pancham 38: it is a great honor to help sonicmeans speed to keep this fanfic up and running. But please, we need more comments and more requests. This fanfic won't go on without song requests.**

 **Me: I couldn't help but burst out laughing when I read tail's part of the chapter. But, seriously, more reviews would be awesome. It's a pain in the ass trying to figure out songs ourselves. With that in mind, see ya'll next time!**


	29. requirement update

**Hey guys! i'm working ot the next chapter, with pancham 98, of course. But since we're still working out kinks, i decided to update the requirments. And since it's that time of year, song's have to at least sound like they could work with halloween. see ya'll**


	30. Chapter 30

Another relaxing Friday at Club Rouge.  
Sally, Bunnie and Antoine were once again  
in their SatAM styles. Sonic flirts with Sally.

"Ah. The vest and boots. And nothing underneath.  
Classic," Sonic flirted. Sally blushed.

"Glad you love how I look, Sonic," Sally replied with  
a kiss.

Julie-Su came up on stage to try her hand on a solo. Sonic, seeing this, nodded and grabbed his guitar, then he headed onto the stage.

"This song is dedicated to my loved one, Knuckles," Julie-Su  
said through the microphone.

Sonic then began playing the song, in fingerstyle, no less.

"Okay, now he's just showing off." Shadow said.

"That's what he does, Shadow." Manic said, as he smoked a cigar.

"Makes us feel incompetent?" Shadow asked.

Manic thought for a moment. "Yes and No."

NEW DIVIDE BY LINKIN PARK  
Performed by Julie-Su

Julie-Su: _I remembered black skies_ _  
_ _The lightning all around me_ _  
_ _I remembered each flash_ _  
_ _As time began to blur_ _  
_ _Like a startling sign_ _  
_ _That fate had finally found me_ _  
_ _And your voice was all I heard_ _  
_ _That I get what I deserve_ _  
_  
"Weird song choice." Shadow muttered.

"Do you not like it?" Rouge asked.

"I didn't say that." Shadow replied.

Knuckles couldn't tell whether or not this was good thing.  
 _  
_ _JS: So give me reason_ _  
_ _To prove me wrong_ _  
_ _To wash this memory clean_ _  
_ _Let the floods cross_ _  
_ _The distance in your eyes_ _  
_ _Give me reason_ _  
_ _To fill this hole_ _  
_ _Connect the space between_ _  
_ _Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_ _  
_ _Across this new divide_

Knuckles looked on in confusion. "What…"

"Don't worry about it." Rouge said.

 _There was nothing in sight_ _  
_ _But memories left abandoned_ _  
_ _There was nowhere to hide_  
 _The ashes fell like snow_ _  
_ _And the ground caved in_ _  
_ _Between where we were standing_ _  
_ _And your voice was all I heard_ _  
_ _That I get what I deserve_

Manic crushed a cigar in an ash tray. "Nice song."

Sonia rolled her eyes. "Have you even been paying attention?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Manic said. "Oh, by the way, you dropped this." He held up her wallet.

"Manic…"

"Geez, sis, you need to lighten up." Manic said as he gave her back the wallet

JS: _In every loss in every lie_ _  
_ _In every truth that you'd deny_ _  
_ _And each regret and each goodbye_ _  
_ _Was a mistake too great to hide_ _  
_ _And your voice was all I heard_ _  
_ _That I get what I deserve_ _  
_  
Tails smirked. Julie-su was doing well for her first solo. And she was confusing Knuckles, which was always good for a laugh.  
 _  
_ _So give me reason_ _  
_ _To prove me wrong_ _  
_ _To wash this memory clean_ _  
_ _Let the floods cross_ _  
_ _The distance in your eyes_ _  
_ _Give me reason_ _  
_ _To fill this hole_ _  
_ _Connect the space between_ _  
_ _Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_ _  
_ _Across this new divide_ _  
_ _Across this new divide_ _  
_ _Across this new divide_

SONG ENDS

Everyone applauded for Julie-Su, as Sonic exited the stage. Mina got on stage  
to congratulate her.

Manic lit another cigar. Sonic goes up to him and  
took it away from him.

"Hey! Not cool, bro!" Manic reacts.  
"I thought you've quit smoking, Manic," Sonic said.  
"Did I say that?"  
"What have I told you about smoking, bro?" (see SONIC SAYS: SMOKING)  
Manic groans.  
"Okay, okay. I'll work on it."

"What kind of cigars are these, anyway?" Sonic asked

"I had Tails make a special batch, just for me. They don't harm the user at all." Manic said, taking the cigar back.

Sonic shrugged. Leave it to Tails to find out how to make cancer sticks without the cancer.

"So do you need something, bro?" Manic asked.

"well, the weasel's back." Sonic pointed behind himself with his thumb.

Manic looked where sonic was pointing. Nack was sitting casually at the bar, wearing a trench coat and his trademark fedora.

"Not the worst disguise I've ever seen." Manic said.

"Missing the point, bro."

"Well, what do you want me to do. His obsession with Sally isn't my problem."

'I didn't say it was. You need to get on stage more, and, besides, I figured a bounty hunter would pay more attention to a thief."

"Well, unless you want me to break one of his bones, I can't really help you." Manic thought for a moment. "So do you want me to steal his money, break his bones, or make sure he won't come back unless it's on friendly terms?"

"None. Strike up a conversation. You're the smoothest talker here, besides me, so he might actually talk to you."

Manic blew some smoke out of his mouth. "Alright then. You got a place set up for me?'

"There's a poker table set up on the second floor, overlooking the bar. You'll still get to hear the music. Nicole's waiting for you. Try not to lose." With that, Sonic walked of.

Manic watched his brother walk away. "Sonic's taking a chance." He thought.

He smirked. "Best. Bro. Ever."

With that, he walked up the stairs. Halfway up, he bumped into Fiona.

"Whoops! My bad, Fiona." He apologizes.

"It's no problem, Manic. Where are you going?" Fiona asked.

"There's a poker table set up in the room above the bar. I'm gonna play a few hands." Manic thought for a moment. "Speaking of, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What?"

"You see that guy in the trench coat and fedora?" Manic pointed at Nack.

Fiona looked where Manic was pointing. "Sure."

"Tell him that I asked for him."

'Will he come up?"

"Trust me, he will."

"What are you planning?" Fiona asked.

"I'm just doing my bro a favor." He winked, and then continued walking.

Fiona blushed and shook her head. "Knowing him, this will probably end up in a robbery." With that, she walked towards the bar.

Meanwhile, Shadow goes on stage.  
"Hey, Shadow. Gonna do another song?" Sonic teased.  
"No comment, Sonic," Shadow talked back.  
"Woah! Take it easy, man."

DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS BY DISTURBED  
Performed by Shadow the Hedgehog

Shadow: _Can you feel that?_ _  
_ _Ah, s***!_

 _Drowning deep in my sea of loathing_ _  
_ _Broken your servant I kneel_ _  
_ _(Will you give in to me?)_ _  
_ _It seems what's left of my human side_ _  
_ _Is slowly changing in me_ _  
_ _(Will you give in to me?)_ _  
_  
Manic arrives upstairs, still smoking his cigar. There, he meets Nicole the Holo-Lynx, Sally's computer friend, waiting for him wearing a black one-piece swimsuit.

"Hello, Manic," Nicole greets.  
"Well, helloooo Nicole. You're looking mighty hot in that swimsuit," Manic flirts.  
Nicole blushes.  
"Thank you. I've just came from the pool at Station Square, and my dear friend Sally invited me to be part of the singing club."  
"Hope we'll hear you sing."  
"Maybe later. Sonic just told me the plan. Does Nack know about the poker game?"  
"I think Sonic, with Fiona's help, should be telling him right now..."

Shadow: _Looking at my own reflection_ _  
_ _When suddenly it changes_ _  
_ _Violently it changes (oh no)_ _  
_ _There is no turning back now_ _  
_ _You've woken up the demon in me_

Nack sat at the bar with a drink, watching the music..  
Fiona walked over to Nack with lust in her eyes.  
"Hey there, big boy," Fiona says to Nack.  
"Manic sent me to come and get you."  
Nack suddenly got a tent from Fiona.  
"Lead the way, foxy."  
Fiona winked at Sonic. Sonic winked back.

Nicole looked at Manic, a little confused. "How would Fiona be able to convince Nack to come up here?"

"Simple." Manic Said. "Fiona has a lot of sex appeal, and Nack has a huge sex drive."

Shadow _: Get up, come on get down with the sickness [x3]_ _  
_ _Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_ _  
_ _Get up, come on get down with the sickness_ _  
_ _You mother get up come on get down with the sickness_ _  
_ _You *BLEEP*, get up come on get down with the sickness_ _  
_ _Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

Tails looked up at rotor in confusion, wondering how the walrus had managed to censor a live song.

Knuckles is busy with Julie-Su, making out and flirting each other.

"Guys, do that in another room. The kids can see you." Sally said.

"You do the same thing with Sonic, Sally." Knuckles said.

"Not in public, and not with kids watching." Sally replied.

Knuckles grumbled something that probably involved NC-17 level rated profanity.

 _Shadow: I can see inside you, the sickness is rising_ _  
_ _Don't try to deny what you feel_ _  
_ _(Will you give in to me?)_ _  
_ _It seems that all that was good has died_ _  
_ _And is decaying in me_ _  
_ _(Will you give in to me?)_

Nack entered the room, expecting to See a fox in a bed, with smooth jazz playing. Instead, he saw…pitch blackness. "where's the…"

The door shut behind him and locked. "Hey." Nack whirled around.

"Sorry about the deception, bounty hunter. I needed to find a way to get you up here."

Nack didn't turn around. "Manic."

What most of the people downstairs didn't know is that Nack and Manic were very familiar with each other. The two had been, as they called it, "business partners." They would take jobs, stealing artifact for their employers, often stealing extra money for themselves from the people who hired them. Their biggest, and most frequent, employer, had been none other than King Max himself. It was how the Acorn kingdom had become so rich. But, of course, Nack soon found out that Manic had been giving money to his mother and the freedom fighters, and there'd been a fall out. Nack now had huge debts to pay off, and he'd turned to murder and kidnapping.

Nack suddenly whirled around, pistol in hand, but before he could even say a word, there was a flash, chains wrapped around the pistol barrel, and was pulled away. Manic caught the gun and pointed it at Nack.

"Now, now, weasel, no need for that. Sit down and play poker with me." Manic said.

Nack sat down. _  
__It seems you're having some trouble_ _  
_ _In dealing with these changes_ _  
_ _Living with these changes (oh no)_ _  
_ _The world is a scary place_ _  
_ _Now that you've woken up the demon in me_

Manic admired the gun. "Smith & Wesson Model 629 .44 Magnum. Shooting the correct loads can hit over 1,500 ft/s in velocity while packing deep penetration. Can drop prey as big as an Elephant. How did you get this?"

"I stole it from a dead man's body." Nack said, glaring.

"I think I'll keep it." The chain wrapped around the holster, and it was yanked away. Manic looped the holster to his belt then put the gun away. "Thanks for the gift." Nicole stood quietly in the corner, waiting for Manic to tell her to deal the cards.

 _Shadow:_ _Get up, come on get down with the sickness [x3]_ _  
_ _Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_ _  
_ _Get up, come on get down with the sickness_ _  
_ _You mother get up come on get down with the sickness_ _  
_ _You *BLEEP*, get up come on get down with the sickness_ _  
_ _Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

"Want a cigar?" Manic asked, lighting one and taking a puff.

Nack accepted and lit one with his own lighter. 'What kinda cigars are these?"

"Custom made at my request. They don't harm the user at all."

"Think you could hook me up with some?"

"Depends on whether we walk out the door or we fly out the window throwing punches."

"What do you want, hedgehog?" Nack asked.

"I want to play cards, possibly make some money. On a side note, Sonic wanted me to talk to you."

By now, Rouge was starting to get a little concerned about Shadow's song choice.

 _Shadow: And when I dream) [x4]_ _  
_ _No mommy, don't do it again_ _  
_ _Don't do it again_ _  
_ _I'll be a good boy_ _  
_ _I'll be a good boy, I promise_ _  
_ _No mommy don't hit me_ _  
_ _Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?_

Manic waved Nicole over. While she was dealing the cards, Manic looked out at the stage. "Weird song choice, but I ain't complaining."

"If Sonic had something to say, why'd he send you?"

"He figured you'd listen to me."

"This about sally?"

Manic nodded.

 _Shadow: Don't do it, you're hurting me_ _  
_ _Why did you have to be such a bitch_ _  
_ _Why don't you,_ _  
_ _Why don't you just *PROFANITY* off and die_ _  
_ _Why can't you just *PROFANITY* off and die_ _  
_ _Why can't you just leave here and die_ _  
_ _Never stick your hand in my face again bitch_ _  
_ _*PROFANITY* YOU_ _  
_ _I don't need this shit_ _  
_ _You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore_ _  
_ _How would you like to see how it feels mommy_ _  
_ _Here it comes, get ready to die_

By now, Sally, Amy, and Mina were covering the younger kid's ears. Sonic could help but chuckle.

Nack sighed and blew a smoke ring. "I ain't here for that."

"Then what are you here for?" Manic asked, as he took some of Nack's chips after he won the first hand.

"A drink, maybe a little fun. I'm not scheming." Nack said, as he won the second hand.

"Anything else?" Manic asked.

"We need to discuss business."

 _Shadow: Get up, come on get down with the sickness [x3]_ _  
_ _Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_ _  
_ _Get up, come on get down with the sickness_ _  
_ _You mother get up come on get down with the sickness_ _  
_ _You *BLEEP*, get up come on get down with the sickness_ _  
_ _Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

The crowd applauded. By now, Tails was starting to go a little crazy on trying to figure out how Rotor managed to censor a live song so many times.

Shadow left the stage. Sonic was waiting for him at the bar.

"What do you want, Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"A drink."

"Can't argue with you there."

"I have nothing better to do. Unless you want to do a duet?"

"I just sang, Sonic."

'I didn't say we had to do it right now." Sonic said. He then pulled out his phone.

"Speaking of…"

Nack and Manic couldn't help but look at Nicole, how cute her face was, her green eyes, and the beautiful, sexy one piece she's wearing.  
"Okay, I get it," Nicole says. "You boys think I got it going on right now."  
The two chuckled.

"Guilty as charged, Nicky." Manic said.

Nicole giggles as she deals out cards again.  
"Well, don't let my beauty distract you from our little game," she said. "I know  
you think I'm cute, which I am, and thank you, but beauty isn't everything."  
Hmmm... I wonder what she means, Manic thought.

A beeping sound goes off on Manic's wristphone watch.  
"I'll be right back."  
Manic went to a corner as far from the poker table as possible.  
Sonic was calling him.

"Yo, Manic," Sonic said. "How we doing? What's Nack really doing here?"  
Manic clears his throat.  
"Well, the good news is that he's not here for Sally. The bad news is that  
he's trying to negotiate with me over partnership."  
"Once Partners in crime, always partners in crime." Sonic chuckled. "If it's beneficial, go ahead. Lord knows we could use an extra set of firearms."

"Gotcha. See you later." Manic walked back to the table and sat down.

"Now, back to the business at hand." Nack said.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Sonic started to flirt with Sally.  
"Hello, princess."  
"Hello, Sonic," Sally replies.  
"Did I ever tell you how lovely you look today?"  
Sally giggles.  
"Once or twice."  
"Say, since it's almost the first anniversary of our sing off club,  
May I request a number for you?" Sonic asks.  
Sally flutters her eyes.  
"What song would that be, true blue?"  
"Remember when you did Uptown Funk? I enjoyed it very much."  
Sonic says. "Would you mind doing it again for your blue boy?"  
Sally giggles as she puts on her white fedora.  
"I'll do it on one condition. If you will sing with me on stage."  
Sonic totally can't deny that.  
"Yes!"

Sonic grabbed his electric guitar and got on the stage.

Uptown Funk (reprise, Against The Current Ft. Set It Off cover version.)  
Performed by Sally Acorn  
Featuring Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic started playing. The dance floor filled up almost immediately, and others soon began clapping or snapping their fingers to the beat.

Sonic: Oh Yeah! Haha! 2016! Fall Break! Take it Sally!

Sally: _This hit, that ice cold_ _  
_ _Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold_

Sonic: _This one for them hood girls_ _  
_ _Them good girls straight masterpieces_

Both: _Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city_ _  
_ _Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_ _  
_ _Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty_

Shadow looked at the stage. "I like this version more than I did the last version."  
"So you gonna do that duet with Sonic?" Rouge asked  
"Only because I like the song he picked." Shadow said.

Sonic: _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Called a police and a fireman_ _  
_  
Sally: _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Make a dragon wanna retire man_ _  
_  
Sonic: _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Say my name you know who I am_

Sally _: I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down_

Both: _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_ _  
_ _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_ _  
_ _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_ _  
_ _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_ _  
_ _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_ _  
_ _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_ _  
_ _Saturday night and we in the spot_

Everybody in the room dances along. Except Shadow. Bunnie goes over to him.  
"C'mon, Shadow. Why y'all holding back?"  
"I dunno. I guess I'm not that dance kinda guy," Shadow said.  
"Let me help you.." Bunnie grabs Shadow and instantly, they're dancing.

Sally: _Don't believe me just watch (come on)_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch uh_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_

Sonic: _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_

Both: _Hey, hey, hey, oh_ _  
_ _Stop, wait a minute_

Sally: _Fill my cup, put some liquor in it_ _  
_ _Take a sip, sign a check_

Sonic: _Julio, get the stretch_ _  
_ _Ride to Harlem, Hollywood_ _  
_  
Both: _Jackson, Mississippi_ _  
_  
Manic couldn't help but tap his feet to the music going on downstairs.  
"That's my bro," he said as he wins a game of poker. Nicole and Nack won the other games.

Sally _: If we show up, we gon' show out_ _  
_ _Smoother than a fresh dry skippy_

Sonic: I'm too hot (hot _damn)_  
 _Called a police and a fireman_

Sally: _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Make a dragon wanna retire man_

Sonic: _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _B*** say my name you know who I am_

Sally _: I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Am I bad 'bout that money_ _  
_ _Break it down_

Both: _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_ _  
_ _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_ _  
_ _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_ _  
_ _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_ _  
_ _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_ _  
_ _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_ _  
_ _Saturday night and we in the spot_

Sally: _Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

Shadow starts to smile as Bunnie helps him dance.

Both: _Don't believe me just watch uh_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch uh_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch uh_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey, oh_ _  
_*add your stuff*

Sonic: _Before we leave_ _  
_ _Lemmi tell y'all a lil' something_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up uh_ _  
_ _I said uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Come on, dance, jump on it_ _  
_ _If you sexy then flaunt it_ _  
_ _If you freaky then own it_ _  
_ _Don't brag about it, come show me_ _  
_ _Come on, dance_ _  
_ _Jump on it_ _  
_ _If you sexy then flaunt it_

Sally: _Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch come on!_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch uh_ _  
_  
Both: _Don't believe me just watch uh_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch uh_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey, oh_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up (say what?)_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up (say what?)_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up (say what?)_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up (say what?)_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Yeah!_ _  
_*song ends*

A roar of applause occurs for Sonic and Sally's performance.  
"Thank you for that special moment," Sonic whispers in Sally's ear.  
"It won't be our last," Sally whispers back.

Meanwhile, Upstairs, Manic and Nack finished their last round of cards.

"So do we have a deal?" Nack asked.

Manic smirked. "Once partners in crimes, always partners in crime." He held out his hand. Nack shook it.

"Done deal."


	31. Chapter 31

**Happy (belated) halloween! Song requirements for the month of November: none. Request whatever the f*** you want by whoever you want to sing.**

Sonic walked up to Shadow

"Okay, Shadow," He said. "Ready for our duet?"

Shadow sighs. "Let's get this over with."

The two hedgehogs go on stage. Sonia and Manic

have their instruments to back up Sonic and Shadow.

"Ready when you are, bro," Manic said.

Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set it Off

(Performed by Sonic & Shadow)

Sonic snapped his fingers, and the lights went out.

"What the-" Sally began.

Music began. A spotlight shone on Sonic and Shadow.

Shadow: _Ha-ha-ha, this is about you!_

Sonic: _Beware, beware, be skeptical_

 _Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold_

 _Deceit so natural_

 _But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning_

The girls, Sally (now wearing a leotard with her vest, fedora and boots), Bunnie, Amy (in her Sonic Boom outfit), giggle at the two hedgehogs on stage.

"I always thought those two would get along fine," said Amy.

"Yes," said Sally. "But let's not try to rub it in on them."

"Whatever you say, Sally girl," Bunnie said, checking her make up.

Sonic: _Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?_

Shadow: _No sir. By the way, what the hell are morals?_

Sonic: _Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick_

 _Jill's a little w*** and her alibis are dirty tricks_

Tails blocks his ears again.

"Come on, Charmy," said Tails. "It's another song

with cuss words."

Charmy and Tails go into the boy's room to hide until the song is over.

Shadow: _So could you_

 _Tell me how you're sleeping easy_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself_

 _Show me how you justify_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature_

Both: _Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)_

 _You will pay, you will pay_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

Sonic: _Aware, aware, you stalk your prey_

 _With criminal mentality_

 _You sink your teeth into the people you depend on_

 _Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem_

 _Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide_

 _I smell the blood of a petty little coward_

Fiona comes upon Sally and the girls, wearing a leather jacket, and nothing underneath, similar to Sally's SatAM look.

"Hey girls," said Fiona.

"Howdy, Fiona," Bunnie said.

"Uh-oh," said Amy. "She's wearing the leather jacket."

"Have you been hanging out with Scourge and his gang again?" asked Sally.

"Uh, no." Fiona asks, brushing her hair with her paw. "I just like the jacket."

"Well I don't see the appeal of it," said Sally. "You were a bad girl when you wore that. Not to mention the affair you had with Sonic."

"Oh no," said Amy. "Don't bring that up."

"Tails really loved you, and you've hurt him a lot, and that's what made Sonic and Tails have that huge fight!" (STH #178-179)

"Hey! I said I was sorry! Okay?" Fiona said.

Shadow: _Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick_

 _Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch_

Sonic: _So could you_

 _Tell me how you're sleeping easy_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself_

 _Show me how you justify_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature_

Shadow: _Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)_

 _You will pay, you will pay_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

Both: _Maybe you'll change_

 _Abandon all your wicked ways_

 _Make amends and start anew again_

 _Maybe you'll see_

 _All the wrongs you did to me_

 _And start all over, start all over again_

Antoine and Rotor look at some highlights of the Freedom Fighters' history.

"Here's another snapshot of Sally back when she was blonde," said Rotor.

"Ah, yes," said Antoine. "I remember when she was a brunette for a while."

"She did look good as a brunette," said Rotor. "But, I think auburn looks better on her."

Knuckles was busily trying to take more photos.

"What are you going to do with all of those?" Julie-Su asked.

"Make a photo album." Knuckles said matter of factly.

Julie-Su raised her eyebrow and shrugged.

Sonic: _Who am I kidding?_

 _Now, let's not get overzealous here_

 _You've always been a huge piece of poop_

 _If I could kill you I would_

 _But it's frowned upon in all fifty states_

 _Having said that, burn in hell_

Shadow: _Where are you, mother***er? Ha ha!_

"I was a b***, I screwed up, and made Mobius' famous duo have a rivalry," Fiona said.

"And I said I was sorry. Period. End of story."

"Okay, okay," said Amy. "All is forgiving. We know that you're good now, but

just try not to be mean or naughty."

"Aww, does that mean no sex?" Fiona pouts.

"Well, we didn't say that," said Bunnie. "Just find a private

room to do those things."

Both: _So tell me how you're sleeping easy_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself_

 _Show me how you justify_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature_

 _Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)_

 _You will pay, you will pay_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt,_

 _(She's a li—she's a li—she's a liar)_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt._

*song ends*

A round of applause erupts the club.

Mina knocks on the boy's bathroom door.

"The song's over boys, you can come out."

Charmy and Tails come out of the bathroom.

Sonic got of stage. Sally crossed her arms and looked at him

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Why do most of your songs involve at least some cursing?" She asked.

Sonic shrugged. "I don't write the songs, i just sing 'em."

"Nice work, Sonic," said Sally.

"Thanks. But maybe you and me can do a duet later," said Sonic.

"Sure," said Sally.

"Nice leotard by the way," said Sonic.

"Why thank you," Sally said. "I thought I ought to try something new."

"Keep it," said Sonic. "That leotard looks way past cool on you."

Sally giggles.

Fiona goes on stage. She tells Silver what song to play.

"Ooh. Nice one," Silver comments.

Mz Hyde by Halestorm

(Performed by Fiona Fox)

Fiona: _In the daylight,_

 _I'm your sweetheart,_

 _Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art._

 _But you don't know me,_

 _And soon you won't forget,_

 _Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent_

Nicole enters the bar, this time, wearing her purple toga.

"Hello everybody," said Nicole.

"Hello, Nicole," said Rouge. "How are you today?"

"Same old same old," said Nicole. "Status reports, checking for viruses, practicing binary codes, etc, etc, etc."

"Sounds boring," Julie-Su said.

"Eh, it's okay. But I find the binary code learning interesting. Wanna hear me

recite a sentence in binary code?"

"Uh..sure," Rouge said.

Fiona: _Better beware I go bump in the night,_

 _Devil-may-care with a lust for life,_

 _And I know you,_

 _Can't resist this_

 _You know you_

 _Are so addicted._

 _Boy you better run for your life!_

"01001100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100101 01100100 00101110," Nicole recited. "That means: 'Love is all you need'."

"That's difficult to understand," Julie-Su comments.

"If you're a computer program like me, you would understand," Nicole said.

"Are you gonna sing today?" asked Rouge.

"Hmm... Why not?" Nicole said

Fiona: _Welcome to the nightmare in my head,_

 _(Oh god!)_

 _Say hello to something scary,_

 _The monster in your bed,_

 _(Oh god!)_

 _Just give in and you won't be sorry,_

 _Welcome to my other side,_

 _Hello it's Mz. Hyde!_

"I could have easily played the guitar part for her." Sonic Muttered.

"You don't think you've been on stage enough?" Sally asked.

"You can never get too much of this hedgehog." Sonic said, smirking.

Sally laughed. "Some things never change."

"Here's when we first met Bunnie," Rotor said as he points out a snapshot of

the Freedom Fighters with Bunnie joining the team.

"Ah.. 'Twas love at first sight," Antoine said. "My lovely Rabbot

is my muse."

"She sure is very special in the team. So is Tails with the ability to fly with two tails," Rotor said.

"True, true," Antoine said.

Fiona: _I can be the b***,_

 _I can play the w***,_

 _Or your fairytale princess who could ask for more._

 _A touch of wicked,_

 _A pinch of risqué,_

 _Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy_

 _Better be scared, better be afraid,_

 _Now that the beast is out of her cage,_

 _And I know you,_

 _Wanna risk it,_

 _You know you_

 _Are so addicted._

 _Boy, you better run for your life!_

Tails looks at Fiona on stage. He's starting to remember when he was in love with her.

"Why? Why did she hurt me?" He asked himself.

 _Fiona: Welcome to the nightmare in my head,_

 _(My god!)_

 _Say hello to something scary,_

 _The monster in your bed,_

 _(My god!)_

 _Just give in and you won't be sorry,_

 _Welcome to my evil side,_

 _Hello it's Mz. Hyde!_

 _Hello it's Mz. Hyde!_

 _Hello it's Mz. Hyde!_

"Man," Sonic said. "Fiona is starting to sound like a bad girl again."

"It's only a song, Sonic," said Sally.

"Nothing to worry about, sugah-hog," said Bunnie, stroking Sonic's quills.

"I'm not saying i'm worried, i'm just saying she looks more comfortable when she's being her usual rebel."

 _Fiona: I'm the spider crawling down your spine,_

 _Underneath your skin._

 _I will gently violate your mind,_

 _Before I tuck you in._

 _Put on the blindfold_

 _There's no way to be sure,_

 _Which girl you'll get tonight!_

 _(It's me, Lzzy, I swear!)_

 _Welcome to the nightmare in my head,_

 _(My god!)_

 _Say hello to something scary,_

 _The monster in your bed,_

 _(My god!)_

 _Just give in and you won't be sorry,_

 _The nightmare in my head,_

 _(Oh god!)_

 _Say hello to something scary,_

 _The monster in your bed,_

 _(Oh god!)_

 _Just give in and you won't be sorry,_

 _Welcome to my evil side,_

 _Hello it's Mz. Hyde!_

 _Hello it's Mz. Hyde!_

*song ends*

Applause from the audience. Fiona leaves the stage and comes upon the girls.

"And that ladies, was the story of my bad side days," said Fiona. "Now

I've changed. Look at me now."

"Good girl, Fiona," said Sally.

"Jeez, i may not be evil anymore, but that doesn't make me a dog." Fiona said, chuckling.

Manic comes upon Nicole, lighting another safety cigar.

"Hiya, Nicky," said Manic.

"Hello, Manic," Nicole replied.

"Good game of poker last week. You played well."

"Thank you."

"Say, uh, what did you mean when you said beauty isn't everything?" Manic asked.

"Well I'll tell you," said Nicole. "I'll be right back."

Nicole goes into the girl's dressing room for a few moments and comes out wearing her black one-piece that Manic loves.

"Would you mind coming on stage with me?" Nicole asked Manic.

"Of course, Holo-Lynx," Manic said with a wink.

They go up on stage. Manic sits on a chair as Nicole takes a microphone and starts to sing.

Mrs. Potato Head

by Melanie Martinez

(Performed by Nicole the Holo-Lynx)

Nicole: _Oooh. Aaah._

 _Oooh. Aaah_

 _If you weren't born with it_

 _You can buy a couple ornaments_

 _Just be sure to read the warning, kids_

 _'Cause pretty soon you'll be bored of it, ha-ha._

 _Sexual, hey girl if you wanna feel sexual_

 _You can always call up a professional_

 _They stick pins in you like a vegetable, ha-ha._

"Wow, I didn't know Nicole can sing," Sally said.

"Yeah. She has a beautiful voice," said Sonic.

Nicole: Kids forever, kids forever

Baby soft skin turns into leather

Don't be dramatic, it's only some plastic

No one will love you if you're unattractive.

Oh, Mrs. Potato Head, tell me, is it true that pain is beauty?

Does a new face come with a warranty?

Will a pretty face make it better?

Oh, Mr. Potato Head, tell me

How did you afford her surgery?

Do you swear you'll stay forever?

Even if her face don't stay together

Even if her face don't stay together

Tails rubs his head in puzzlement.

"I don't understand the song," he said.

"If you were a girl," Amy said. "You would understand."

Nicole: If you want a little more confidence

Potatoes turn to french fries, yeah it's common sense

All you need's a couple more condiments

And a hundred thousand dollars for some compliments

Ha-ha.

 _It's such a waste_

 _When little girls grow into their mother's face_

 _But little girls are learning how to cut and paste_

 _And pucker up their lips until they suffocate_

 _Ha-ha._

Manic starts to understand the song. He smiles.

"Sing it, girl," he said.

Nicole: _Kids forever, kids forever_

 _Baby soft skin turns into leather_

 _Don't be dramatic, it's only some plastic_

 _No one will love you if you're unattractive._

 _Oh, Mrs. Potato Head, tell me, is it true that pain is beauty?_

 _Does a new face come with a warranty?_

 _Will a pretty face make it better?_

 _Oh, Mr. Potato Head, tell me_

 _How did you afford her surgery?_

 _Do you swear you'll stay forever?_

 _Even if her face don't stay together_

 _Stay forever, stay forever_

 _Even if her face don't stay together_

 _Stay forever, stay forever_

 _Even if her face don't stay together_

 _Oooh... Aaah... Oooh... Aaah..._

"Here we are, Ant," Rotor said giving him a photo of his wedding day with Bunnie.

Antoine starts to cry.

"I shall never forget this memory," he said.

Nicole: _Oh, Mrs. Potato Head, tell me, is it true that pain is beauty?_

 _Does a new face come with a warranty?_

 _Will a pretty face make it better?_

 _Oh, Mr. Potato Head, tell me_

 _How did you afford her surgery?_

 _Do you swear you'll stay forever?_

 _Even if her face don't stay together_

 _Stay forever, stay forever_

 _Even if her face don't stay together_

 _Stay forever, stay forever_

 _Even if her face don't stay together_

 _Oooh... Aaah... Oooh... Aaah..._

*song ends*

Nicole gives Manic a kiss. Manic gives one back to her.

"That was beautiful, Nicole," Manic said.

Fiona goes up on stage and puts her hands on Manic.

"Okay, Melanie," Fiona said to Nicole. "You've had your moment with my boy. May I

have him back now?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Fiona," Nicole said, blushing. "By all means, go ahead."

"Don't worry, i'm not mad.' Fiona smiled.

]"Ah, remember this, Ant?" Rotor said as he shows a snapshot of Sonic, Tails and Antoine rescuing Sally when they were actually ruining her mission. (Sonic Miniseries #1)

"Mon dieu," Antoine said. "That was the worst memory ever."

"What was?" Sally asks coming over to Rotor and Antoine.

"This," Antoine said handing Sally the photo.

"Ah, that one," Sally said with a frown. "That was when you boys sabotaged my plan

to rescue Uncle Chuck and my father."

"You never spoke to us for days," said Antoine.

"Except for Tails," Rotor said. "She forgave Tails because she hurt his feelings

after that misunderstanding."

"I would never stay angry at Tails," Sally said.

"But you would stay angry at me and Sonic!?" Antoine reacts jumping out of his chair.

"Look, I forgave you days later, and we all became friends again," Sally said, fixing her new leotard.

Antoine sighs. "Peu importe," he said. (Whatever.)

Charmy comes over to a depressed Tails.

"What's up, Tails?" he asked.

"Nothing. I don't wanna talk about it," said Tails.

"I know what will cheer you up," said Charmy. A song."

Tails shrugs and goes up on stage with Charmy.

True to Your Heart (from Disney's Mulan) by 98° and Stevie Wonder

(Performed by Tails and Charmy)

Charmy: _Baby I knew at once_

 _That you were meant for me_

 _Deep in my soul I know_

 _That I'm your destiny_

 _Though you're unsure_

 _Why fight the tide_

 _Don't think so much_

 _Let your heart decide_

The words in the song is starting to make Tails feel a little better. He smiles.

Charmy:

 _Baby I see your future_

 _And it's tied to mine_

 _I look in your eyes_

 _And see you searching for a sign_

 _But you'll never fall_

 _'Til you let go_

 _Don't be so scared_

 _Of what you don't know_

Tails & Charmy: _True to your heart_

 _You must be true to your heart_

 _That's when the heavens will part_

 _And baby shower you with my love_

 _Open your eyes_

 _Your heart can tell you no lies_

 _And when you're true to your heart_

 _I know it's gonna lead you straight to_

 _me_

"Very uplifting, but..." Shadow starts to say.

"But what?" Rouge asks.

"I'm not sure exactly. Can't find the word to describe it."

Tails: _Whoa! Someone you know is on your side_

 _Can set you free_

 _I can do that for you_

 _If you believe in me_

 _Why second-guess_

 _What feels so right_

 _Just trust your heart_

 _And you'll see the light_

Tails & Charmy: _True to your heart_

 _You must be true to your heart_

 _That's when the heavens will part_

 _And baby shower you with my love_

 _Open your eyes_

 _Your heart can tell you no lies_

 _And when you're true to your heart_

 _I know it's gonna lead you straight to_

 _me_

Sonic and Chaotix cheer for their bros.

Perfect song for them.

Both: _(Ya know it's true)_

 _Your heart knows what's good for you_

 _(Good for you)_

 _Let your heart show you the way_

 _(Ya know it's true)_

 _It'll see you through_

 _(Got to be true to your heart)_

"Go Tails!" Amy shouts with joy.

Tails: Girl my heart is driving me to where you are. (Yeah)

Charmy: _You can take both hands off the wheel_

 _and still get far._

Tails: _Be swept away..._

Charmy: _Enjoy the ride..._

Tails: _You won't get lost..._

Both: _With your heart to guide you!_

 _True to your heart_

 _You must be true to your heart_

 _That's when the heavens will part_

 _And baby shower you with my love_

 _Open your eyes_

 _Your heart can tell you no lies_

 _And when you're true to your heart_

 _I know it's gonna lead you straight to_

 _me_

 _True to your heart_

 _You must be true to your heart_

 _That's when the heavens will part_

 _And baby shower you with my love_

 _Open your eyes_

 _Your heart can tell you no lies_

 _And when you're true to your heart_

 _I know it's gonna lead you..._

Tails: _Straight to me!_

A huge roar comes from the audience.

Tails & Charmy: _When things are getting crazy_

 _And you don't know where to start_

 _Keep on believing baby_

 _Just be true to your heart_

 _When all the world around you_

 _It seems to fall apart_

 _Keep on believing baby_

 _Just be true to your heart_

*song ends*

Tails is feeling a whole lot better. Maybe he could live without Fiona. He'll start fresh with Cream

 **Again, sorry this is so late, guys. Anyway, request whatever song you want. We are getting that desperate. :) JK. But, seriously, please review.**


	32. Chapter 32

Knuckles and Julie-Su look over the photos Knuckles took

the past few months.

"I didn't know you took photography, Knux," said Julie-Su.

"Heh, what can I say?" Knuckles said. "For over a year, this singing

get togethers has made me happy."

Sonic, Sally and Amy have a drink at a table. Sally doesn't drink liquor, being royal and all.

Instead she's drinking a glass of Apple juice.

"So, Sonic," Sally began. "Have you been thinking about what song we should sing

for our next duet?"

"I can't decide," Sonic said gulping down his beer. "But I want it to be special, like our Uptown Funk performance."

"Well, let me know when you made your decision," said Sally.

"Sally, you are ROCKING that leotard, girl," Amy said feeling the fabric on Sally's leotard.

"I don't blame you," said Sally. "I don't like to brag, but I think this look makes my body a bit more-"

"Sexy?" Sonic said before Sally could finish her sentence.

Sally blushes. "I guess that's a perfect word to describe it."

Suddenly, music starts to play. Silver is on stage.

"Alright, this one's a request from my pal Sonic for his loved one: Princess Sally."

Sally gasps. "Aw, Sonic. You didn't have to do that."

"Well sue me. I can't get enough special moments with you, Sal," Sonic said, winking.

Legs by ZZ Top

Performed by Silver the Hedgehog

Silver: She's got legs.

She knows how to use them...

Right away, Sally blushes and looks down to her beautiful, sexy legs.

"Sonic?"

Silver: _She never begs._

 _She knows how to choose them._

 _She's holding legs._

 _Wondering how to feel them._

 _Would you get behind them?_

 _If you could only find them?_

"Sonic, you really think my legs are that beautiful?" Sally asks.

"Hell yeah," Sonic said. "And those blue boots, they go well with dem legs."

"Well, in that case..." Sally says seductively. She stands up and starts to strut for Sonic.

Silver: _She's my baby!_

 _She's my baby!_

 _Yeah, it's alright!_

Shadow tries to hide the smile on his face. Rouge caught him smiling.

"Ah-ha. I see you smiling," Rouge teased.

"So?" Shadow said.

Sally gets up on a table and puts her hands on her hips and starts to do a kickline.

She winks at Sonic.

Silver: She's got hair down to her fanny.

"Ignore that part, Sal," Sonic said. "I know you got short hair."

Silver: She's kinda jet set, try undo her p***.

Sally blushes again and invites Sonic up on the table.

Silver: _Everytime she's dancin' she knows what to do._

 _Everybody wants to see if she can use it._

 _She's so fine, she's all mine,_

 _girl, you got it right._

Sally and Sonic get off the table. Sally lies on the floor and seduces Sonic with her legs.

"Come here, true blue," Sally said seductively.

Sonic gets down to Sally and plays with her legs.

Silver: _She's got legs, she knows how to use them._

 _She never begs, she knows how to choose them._

 _She's got a dime all of the time,_

 _stays out at night movin' through time._

 _Oh, I want her, said, I got to have her,_

 _the girl is alright, she's alright._

*song ends*

"Sonic," Sally began. "I... I don't know what to say..."

"That's okay. I love you," Sonic replies.

They French kiss.

Amy sighs heavenly.

"True love."

Meanwhile, Bunnie takes Nicole to the ladies' wardrobe.

"You're gonna love what we got in store for us girls, Nicole," said Bunnie.

"Well, I have been wearing my black bathing suit for a week now, so maybe it should be time for a change," Nicole replies.

"What would you like? A dress? Power suits? Body suits?" Bunnie suggests. "Maybe a leotard like Sally and tour's truely? ;)"

"Hmm, a leotard sounds perfect," Nicole said. "What colors do they come in?"

Meanwhile, back in the main room, Sally and Sonic go into a private room to have sex.

Tails runs up to them.

"Where you guys going?" asked Tails.

"Me and Sonic are gonna have some *ahem* privacy for a little while," Sally said.

Tails knows what they mean. "Gotcha."

He runs off.

Antoine, now in his modern look, goes up on stage to perform a song.

"This one," he said to Silver.

Free as a Bird by The Beatles

Performed by Antoine D'Coolette

Antoine: _Free as a bird_

 _It's the next best thing to be_

 _Free as a bird_

 _Home, home and dry_

 _Like a homing bird I'll fly_

 _As a bird on wings_

 _Whatever happened to_

 _The life that we once knew?_

 _Can we really live without each other?_

 _Where did we lose the touch_

 _That seemed to mean so much?_

 _It always made me feel so..._

 _Free as a bird_

 _Like the next best thing to be_

 _Free as a bird_

Nicole comes out of the dressing room. She is now wearing a midnight blue leotard, a lavender vest and silver boots.

"I look great," said Nicole.

"See?" Bunnie said, now wearing a lingerie one piece. "Everything needs a change every now and then, right?"

Nicole smiles and hugs Bunnie.

"I can't thank you enough," Nicole said with a tear in her eye.

Antoine: _Home, home and dry_

 _Like a homing bird I'll fly_

 _As a bird on wings_

Manic groaned. "This song is so boring."

Fiona elbowed him in the ribs.

"Alright, alright." Manic grumbled, rubbing his ribs

Antoine: _Whatever happened to_

 _The life that we once knew?_

 _Always made me feel so free_

 _Ah..._

 _Ah..._

 _Ah..._

Manic comes upon Tails, looking for Sonic.

"Yo, Tails. Have you seen Sonic anywhere?"

"Sshh!" Tails shushed. "He's having private time with Sonic."

"Ah. I know what they're up to..." Manic said winking.

"Ok. I'll talk to him later.

Antoine: _Free as a bird_

 _It's the next best thing to be_

 _Free as a bird_

 _Free as a bird_

 _Free as a bird_

 _Oooooo_

 _..._

 _Free...!_

*song ends*

A roar of applause erupts the bar.

"Merci à tous. Je t'aime," Antoine said bowing.

Bunnie gets up on stage, kissing her loved one.

"That was beautiful, sugah lamb," she said.

Amy knocks on the private room door.

"Hey, guys? People are starting to get concerned."

"Okay, be right out," Sally calls out, breathing heavily.

Sonic watches Sally put her underwear and leotard back on. Sally winks at Sonic.

"Like what you see, Sonic?"

"Yes, ma'am. I love you."

"I love you too."

As Sonic and Sally exit their private room, Nicole comes upon the princess.

"Hello, Sally," said Nicole.

"Wow!" Sally said. "Nicole, I love your new outfit. Love the boots."

"Why thank you. It was Bunnie's idea. I got tired of wearing my toga and my one piece swimsuit, so I thought it's time for a change."

"Good to hear, Nicole," said Sonic as he gives Sally her fedora. "By the way, you did an awesome job singing Melanie Martinez yesterday."

"Glad you like it," said Nicole. "According to my database, 'Mrs. Potato Head' is her favorite song she has ever done so far."

"I tried singing her song, 'Dollhouse'," said Sally. "But I ended up scaring the boys."

"Well, anyway," said Sonic. "Are you gonna sing again today, Nicole?"

"Mmm... I might," Nicole said, smirking.

Meanwhile, Antoine and Bunnie are busy making out. Kissing passionately, touching each other, etc.

"Whoo!" Manic said passing the loved couple, laughing. "Go for it, 'Twan!"

Antoine and Bunnie look at Manic, shocked and a bit offended.

"Sacre bleu!" Antoine reacts.

"Did I interrupt something?" Manic asked in mock guilt.

"Manic, you are a dirty peeping tom. Nasty as a one eyed snake," said Bunnie.

"Do tell," Manic said winking.

Bunnie giggles.

"You are a creepy little cuss. But you are a damn persuasive one, shug."

"So, Bunnie, you gonna sing?" Manic asked.

"Sure, baby," Bunnie said as she gives Antoine one last kiss.

Bunnie goes on stage and prepares herself.

Can't Get You Outta My Head by Kylie Minogue

Performed by Bunnie Rabbot

Bunnie: _La la la_

 _La la la la la_

 _La la la_

 _La la la la la_

 _La la la_

 _La la la la la_

 _La la la_

 _La la la la la_

 _I just can't get you out of my head_

 _Boy your loving is all I think about_

 _I just can't get you out of my head_

 _Boy it's more than I dare to think about_

Antoine joins Bunnie on stage for a dance.

"May I have this dance?" he asks.

Bunnie accepts. "Let's go, shug." She winks.

Bunnie: _La la la_

 _La la la la la_

 _I just can't get you out of my head_

 _Boy your loving is all I think about_

 _I just can't get you out of my head_

 _Boy it's more than I dare to think about_

 _Every night_

 _Every day_

 _Just to be there in your arms_

*add your stuff*

Bunnie: _Won't you stay_

 _Won't you lay_

 _Stay forever and ever and ever and ever_

 _La la la_

 _La la la la la_

 _La la la_

 _La la la la la_

"The Rabbot sure knows how to work it," Rouge said.

"I know, right?" Amy replies. "She's a star!"

"More like a superstar," Sonia comments.

Bunnie: _I just can't get you out of my head_

 _Boy your loving is all I think about_

 _I just can't get you out of my head_

 _Boy it's more than I dare to think about_

 _There's a dark secret in me_

 _Don't leave me locked in your heart_

Sally and Sonic enter the main room and watch Bunnie and Antoine dance on stage.

"Aren't they cute?" Sally said.

"They sure were meant to be," Sonic said.

"No doubt," said Sally.

Bunnie: _Set me free_

 _Feel the need in me_

 _Set me free_

 _Stay forever and ever and ever and ever_

*add your stuff*

Bunnie: _La la la_

 _La la la la la_

 _La la la_

 _La la la la la_

 _I just can't get you out of my head_

 _I just can't get you out of my head_

 _I just can't get you out of my head..._

*song ends*

Bunnie and Antoine kiss once more. Sonic was right. They were meant to be.

 **keep reviewing, please**


	33. Chapter 33

Sss2

Continuing from last chapter:

Bunnie and Antoine kiss once more. Then Bunnie blows kisses to her fans in the audience.

"Darling, Bunnie," Antoine coos. "Would you do an encore for your loved one?"

Bunnie giggles. "Sure, baby."

Sonic and Sally sit with Nicole, drinking some coffee.

"So, Sally..." Nicole began. "How you've been with Sonic lately? You

two sure are betrothed."

"Could you repeat that in English, please?" Sonic asked.

When it comes to Nicole, she always uses big sophisticated words, being a computer

Holo-Lynx and all.

"I'm saying that you two are hitting it off good," Nicole said.

"Hell YEAH, we are," Sonic said.

Sally finishes her sip from her coffee.

"Well, me and Sonic have been going on dates the past few months," she said.

"We went to the lake in Knothole last night," Sonic said.

"Tell me more," said Nicole.

Naturally by Selena Gomez

Performed by Bunnie Rabbot

There's lust in Bunnie's eyes as the song begins to play. Antione looks on lovingly. "Mon dieu."

Bunnie: how you choose to express yourself

it's all your own and i can tell

it comes naturally

it comes naturally

"You gotta love that Rabbot, girls," Amy said as she records this with an iPhone.

"Yeah, she's got it going on," Blaze replies.

"I am so jealous," said Fiona Fox.

"She's got my style..." Rouge said.

Bunnie: you follow what you feel inside

it's intuitive, you don't have to try

it comes naturally

mmm it comes naturally

and it takes my breath away

what you do so naturally

"So me and Sal cuddled at the lake shore, and it was the best night ever."

"Wow. How many times have you two…ahem, cuddled?" Nicole asked with a wink.

"Ever since we defeated Robotnik, that's when me and Sonic "cuddled" for the first time," said Sally.

"Wow. I really envy you, Sally," Nicole said sighing sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked Sally.

"I never had a boyfriend," Nicole replied.

Bunnie: you are the thunder and i am the lightning

and i love the way you

know who you are and to me it's exciting

when you know it's meant to be

everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

when you're with me, baby

everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

bay-bay-baby

Antoine continues watching Bunnie, lust in his eyes. "I love you," he whispers.

Bunnie: you have a way of moving me

a force of nature, your energy

it comes naturally

it comes naturally, yeah

and it takes my breath away

what you do, so naturally

Sally goes over to Amy with another cup of coffee.

"Amy? Can I talk to you?" She asks.

"What's up, Princess?" Amy replies.

"Nicole has been feeling depressed lately. She

never had a boyfriend before."

Amy gasps.

"What?!"

"I know she's a computer program, but she does know how love feels like," Sally said.

"We gotta do something about this," Amy said.

"I'm with you all the way," said Sally.

Bunnie: you are the thunder and i am the lightning

and i love the way you

know who you are and to me it's exciting

when you know it's meant to be

everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

when you're with me, baby

everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

bay-bay-baby

Tails and Charmy go up to Bunnie on stage, and gived her a bride's headpiece with flowers.

"Thank you shugs," said Bunnie. She turns back to Antoine with a seductive look.

Bunnie: when we collide sparks fly

when you look in my eyes

it takes my breath away

Doo wah!

you are the thunder and i am the lightning

and i love the way you

know who you are and to me it's exciting

when you know it's meant to be

everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

when you're with me, baby

everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

bay-bay-baby

bay-bay-baby

bay-bay-baby

*song ends*

Bunnie gives Antoine another one of her delicious French kisses. The audience cheers them on.

"Come on, sugah," Bunnie whispers to Antoine. "Let's go have some sex in the private room."

"Manifique," Antoine said with a wink.

The happy couple stepped off stage.

"Is the 'love' room available, madam rouge?" Antoine asked.

"Sonic and Sally just got out, so go ahead you two," Rouge replied winking.

Bunnie and Antoine do so.

Meanwhile, Sonic comforts Nicole, who is now having tears in her eyes.

"It'll be okay, Nicole," Sonic said. "Hopefully you'll have a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Thank you, Sonic," Nicole replies. "Maybe a song could make me feel a little better."

"Mm. Hey, Sal!" Sonic calls out.

Sally walks over to her true blue and Nicole. "What's up, Sonic?"

"Do you think you could do a song for Nicole?"

Sally giggles. "Anything for a friend. What would you like me to sing?"

"Toxic by Britney Spears," replied Nicole.

"Mmm. Good choice," Sally said putting her hands on her hips. "Just hold on a moment, okay?"

Sally goes over to Amy, thinking of a plan to find a match for Nicole.

"Amy, I'm gonna sing on stage now. Will you be so kind to hang out with

Sonic and Nicole?"

"No problem, Princess," Amy replies.

Amy goes to join Sonic and Nicole. "Hi, Sonic. Hello, Nicky."

"Hi, Amy."

"Hello, Amy."

Sally fixes her fedora and her leotard and vest and strikes a pose for Sonic.

"Knock em dead, Sal," said Sonic.

"Thanks, baby," Sally replies. She goes on stage.

TOXIC by Britney Spears (Ft. Faint By linkin park)

Performed by Sally Acorn

Strobes of colored lights swarm the stage. Sally struts like a stripper. Before she can start to sing, though, sonic suddenly jumps on the stage and begins rapping.

Sonic: I am a little bit of loneliness,

A little bit of disregard

Handful of complaints, but i can't help the fact

That everyone can see this scars

Sally looks on, an amused look on her face.

"You are such an attention hog," She said to herself.

"Those two love each other." Manic says, his arm around Fiona.

"She really must be his type," Amy replies.

"You're cute too, Amy," Manic said. "But Sally is his kind of

girl. Smart, brave, and athletic."

Amy sighs. "I know. But ever since those two started going out again, me and Sally became great friends. I mean, look at us now."

Sonic: I am what i want you to want,

What i want you to feel

But it's like no matter what i do

I can't convince you

For once just to hear me out.

Fiona comes onstage over to Sally.

"Mind if I join you, gys?" Fiona asked.

"Be our guest, Fiona," Sally replied.

Sonic: So i let go watching you

Turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend that i'm not

But i'll be here 'cause you're all that I got.

Sally and Fiona: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

"Go, Fiona!" Rouge shouts.

"Girl power!" Julie-Su cheers.

Shadow started smiling again. Sonic, seeing shadow smile, smirked and started rapping again.

Sonic: I am a little bit insecure

a little unconfident

'Cause you don't understand I do what I can

but sometimes I don't make sense

I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt

It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you

for once just to hear me out

So I let go watching you

turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got

S/F: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

Tails couldn't help but watch Fiona perform with Sally. Somehow, he still can't get over her.

"Screw it," he said quietly. "I'll talk to her."

Sally: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

Fiona: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

S/F: Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

I think I'm ready now

Sally: I think I'm ready now

Fiona: I think I'm ready now

*song ends*

Round of applause.

"Not bad, Fiona," Sally comments.

"Thanks," Fiona replies. "Think I could do better?"

"Who knows?" Sally replies. "Speaking of which, Nice rapping, Sonic."

"I wanted to rap. I hadn't done it in a while."

Tails goes over Fiona, who was leaving the stage.

"Uh... hi, Fiona."

"Tails?"

"What's wrong?" Fiona asked.

"Well... do you still think I'm... cute?" Tails asked shyly.

Fiona understands what Tails' problem is.

"You still can't forget what I did to you and Sonic, huh?"

"You've hurt me!" Tails said, raising his voice a little.

"You made me and Sonic become enemies!"

Fiona lowers her head in shame.

"I was a bit cruel, was I?" Fiona said.

Tails starts crying. Fiona takes him to a private place

to talk.

Amy was about to go to Sally with their matchmaking plan. But Sonic caught up with her.

"Hey, Amy. Got any ideas for Nicole yet?" Sonic asked.

"Not yet. But hopefully I will."

"Okay. By the way, I got an idea for tomorrow."

"What?"

"How about we sing some songs from Hamilton the Musical?"

"Hmmm... Not a bad idea," Amy said with a smile.

Anyway, Sonic goes over to Sally as she leaves the stage.

"Hey, Sal. You up for another duet?"

Sally sighs.

"I would love to, but I have to go comfort Nicole for a bit."

Amy couldn't help but overhear.

"I'll do a duet with you, Sonic."

"Thanks Amy."

"Good luck you two," said Sally as she gives her true blue a kiss.

Beat It by Michael Jackson

Performed by Sonic and Amy Rose

*song starts*

Sonic and Amy start dancing like the late MJ.

Sonic: They told him, "Don't you ever come around here.

Don't wanna see your face. You better disappear."

The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear

So beat it, just beat it

Amy: You better run, you better do what you can

Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man

You wanna be tough, better do what you can

So beat it, but you wanna be bad

"I just can't keep my mind off you," Tails said to Fiona, sitting at a table, eating ice cream together. "I thought you and I were-"

"Meant to be?" Fiona finished Tails' sentence.

"Tails, I totally understand your pain. I thought me and Scourge

we're meant to be as well, but boy was I wrong."

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"Well, one day, I found out that he was cheating on me. He's

actually engaged with Buns."

"You mean Anti-Bunnie?"

Fiona whimpers. "Yes. It was a horrible breakup."

"Now you feel my pain after what you did to me. I mean, i don't feel that way anymore, but, still." said Tails.

Fiona sighs.

"I... I'm sorry, Tails.," Fiona said softly.

S/A: Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Showin' how funky strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it

Sally comforts Nicole who is busy looking at herself in a mirror.

"Don't feel down, Nicole," said Sally. "I'm sure there's a boy here who loves you."

"I hope you're right,"Nicole replies.

Amy: They're out to get you, better leave while you can

Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man

You wanna stay alive, better do what you can

So beat it, just beat it

Sonic: You have to show them that you're really not scared

You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare

They'll kick you, then they beat you, then they'll tell you it's fair

So beat it, but you wanna be bad

S/A: Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Showin' how funky strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Showin' how funky strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

"So we good?" tails asked.

Fiona: "We're good."

The two bumped fist.

*song ends*

After a long sex session, Bunnie whispers something into her loved one's ear.

"Antoine, sugah. I have a request."

"What is it, mes amour?"

"Let's have a baby."

Antoine couldn't be more thrilled than ever.

"I would love that very much, Madame."

Song requirements: has to be christmas related. See ya'll!


	34. update

Happy 2017, guys. I know that 2016 wasn't that hot. Zootopia was the only good thing in 2016. Anyway, me and sonicmeansspeed are gonna try to update this fanfic as much as possible. Please don't forget to send in requests. So, we promise, there will be more singing, more laughs, more sonic stuff, more romance, and more sex. JK on the sex part ^^;  
Anyway, happy new year.  
Pancham 98

 **Me: Hey, guys! Now, I'm sorry i didn't make a christmas special this year. I had planned to make a 4-chapter special of the gang performing Hamilton, but i got busy with other projects and the idea just sorta died. So, yeah, now i have writers block for this story. Comments and Requests would be helpful, and, as always, see ya'll next time!**


	35. Chapter 35

The next day, Nicole enters the club, strutting her looks.  
"Well, Nicole," Bunnie said. "You really got it goin' on right now."  
"Why thank you," Nicole said. "Have you seen Sally? She wanted to meet me here."  
"She's on stage right now with Sonic."

THE WORLD IS NOT ENOUGH by Garbage  
Performed by Sonic and Sally

Sonic and Sally stand on stage, looking at each other lovingly.

Sally: I know how to hurt  
I know how to kill  
I know what to show  
And what to conceal

Sonic: I know when to talk  
And I know when to touch  
No one ever died from wanting too much...

"James Bond," Espio comments. "My favorite."  
"Great selection of theme songs," Vector added.  
"But this one's full of romance," Mighty added.

Sonic and Sally: The world is not enough  
But it is such a perfect place to start, my love  
And if you're strong enough  
Together we can take the world apart, my love

Sally: People like us  
Know how to survive  
There's no point in living  
If you can't feel the life

Sonic: We know when to kiss  
And we know when to kill  
If we can't have it all  
Then nobody will

Sonic and Sally: The world is not enough  
But it is such a perfect place to start, my love  
And if you're strong enough  
Together we can take the world apart, my love

Nicole sits at a table with Tails.  
"Hiya, Nicole," Tails greeted.  
"Why hello, Tails," Nicole greeted back. "I heard about your conversation with Fiona yesterday. You seemed emotional."  
"Oh. The 'meant to be' thing. Yeah."  
"I maybe an AI, but I know what love is and how it feels."  
"Love can be described in many different ways."

Sally: I... I feel sick...

Sonic: I... I feel scared

Sonic and Sally: I...I feel ready  
And heaven prepare  
The world is not enough  
But it is such a perfect place to start, my love  
And if you're strong enough  
Together we can take the world apart, my love  
The world is not enough  
The world is not enough

*Song ends*

The crowd cheers. Sally notices Nicole and waves to her.  
Sonic and Sally sit with her and Tails.  
"Glad you could make it, Nicole," said Sally.  
"Tails was telling me the different ways love can be described," said Nicole.  
"'Love Hurts' by Nazareth, 'Love Stinks' by The J. Giles Band, 'Silly Love Songs' by Wings, 'This Love' by Maroon 5..." Tails goes on.  
"Two of those titles sound negative," Nicole said.  
"You mean 'Love Stinks'?" Tails asked. "It's one of those after breakup songs. Pretty sad."

Charmy goes on stage to sing a song.

SPINNING AROUND by Jump5

You keep me spinning around!

I was thinkin' 'bout it yesterday  
I was thinkin' 'bout tomorrow  
In a dizzy kinda sorta way, like vertigo  
I've been tryin' hard to figure out  
But it's drivin' me crazy  
Well you'd think I'd know by now  
A is last, Z is first  
Living life in reverse  
'Cause that's the way it works

"What I'm trying to say, Nicole, is that most times, love can be emotional," Tails explained.  
"I see," Nicole replies.  
"I remember when I broke up with Sonic for a while," Sally said.  
"That hurt us badly," Sonic said.  
"I mean, Mina is okay. Amy is cute. Fiona is you know. Bunnie is attractive. But, Sally... she's da bomb."  
"Thanks, Sonic," Sally said blushing.

Spinnin' around  
I've got this funny feeling  
Turnin' my whole world upside down  
I'll keep my heart, my eyes on You  
'Cause you keep me spinnin' around..Spinnin' around

"This Song brings me back memories," Manic said with pride.  
"Early millennium. Those were the days," added Mighty.

What we're doing doesn't have a sequel  
Don't wanna lose your balance  
Oh, you know you gotta keep your equilibrium  
Goin' back to go forward  
All these definite maybe's  
It's like running around in circles  
Make it last, take it slow  
Just forget what you know  
'Cause that's the way it goes

Spinnin' around  
I've got this funny feeling  
Turnin' my whole world upside down  
I'll keep my heart, my eyes on You  
'Cause you keep me spinnin' around..Spinnin' around

Bunnie and Antoine discuss their baby making plan.  
"So, should we let everyone know our plan?" Antoine asked.  
"I wanna surprise everyone," Bunnie answered. "Besides, I would like to see their reactions when I tell them I'm pregnant."  
They both giggle.

Every now and then I feel your peacefulness surround me  
Then once again it all goes  
Up and down and over under  
'Round and around

Go, Go, Go, Jump, Jump, Go, Go, Go J5  
Spinnin' around, oh yeah, yea  
Upside down, oh yeah yeah  
J5 in the house, hey  
Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump  
Turnin' turnin' upside down-down  
'Cause you're spinnin' spinnin' spinnin' me around-round  
Go-jump-go-jump-go-jump-go-jump  
Spinnin' around, that's the way it works  
Take it slow and not so fast (fast)  
Z is first and A is last (last)  
Up and down, all around (hey, hey)  
Turnin' my whole world upside down

"Charmy has sure been doing throwback songs a lot," Vector said.  
"2002. My favorite year," Knuckles said.

"So, you guys are gonna help me still, right?" asked Nicole.  
"You bet," said Sonic. "Anything for our favorite lynx."

It's not the take  
it's the give  
Yes that's the way, okay  
The way it is

Spinnin' around  
I've got this funny feeling  
Turnin' my whole world upside down  
I'll keep my heart, my eyes on You  
'Cause you keep me spinnin' around.

*Song ends*

Everyone applauded for Charmy.

Sonic walks up to Bunnie and Antoine.  
"Hey, bun bun," Sonic said. "You gonna sing today?"  
"Oh. Well..." Bunnie wasn't sure if she was in the mood for singing, due to the fact she's planning on being knocked up.  
"I'll sing with you," Antoine said.  
Bunnie smiles.  
"I'll do it," she said.

Bunnie and Antoine go on stage, both holding microphones.

NEED YOU NOW By Lady Antebellum  
Performed by Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette and Antoine D'Coolette

Bunnie: Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.

Both: And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.

"There's something up with Buns..." Sonic thought. "Is she going through her cycle?"

Both: It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

Antoine: Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

Both: And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.

"Their harmonies are so dreamy," Amy comments.  
"Yes," Sally replied. "And they're really happy together."  
But something is going on, Sonic thought quietly.

Both: It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

"Have you noticed the way Bunnie is acting?" asked Sonic.  
"Why?" Sally asked.  
"No reason," Sonic replied.

Both: Oh, whoa  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now  
I just need you now.  
Oh, baby, I need you now.  
*Song ends*

Everyone applauded. Bunnie and Antoine kiss.

Tails then goes on stage.  
"Awesome, Aunt Bunnie," Tails said.  
"Thank you, Tails," Bunnie said as she and Antoine go to the private room.

Now Tails has his turn to sing.  
"This one's dedicated to my girl, Cream the Rabbit."  
Cream blushes and giggles.

HONEY PIE by The Beatles (Beat Bugs version)  
Performed by Miles "Tails" Prower

Honey pie you are making me crazy  
I'm in love but I'm lazy  
So won't you please come home

Cream gasps in excitement.  
"I love this song!" she squeals.

Oh honey pie my position is tragic  
Come and show me the magic  
Of your Hollywood song

Shadow grunts in annoyance again.  
"What's wrong with you, Shadow?" asked Rouge.  
"This Song is a s***," Shadow answers.  
"Lighten up," said Rouge.

You became a legend of the silver screen  
And now the thought of meeting you  
Makes me weak in the knee

Oh honey pie you are driving me frantic  
Sail across the Atlantic  
To be where you belong  
Honey pie come back to me, oh

"Tails is really growing up," Sally said.  
"Yeah," Sonic replied. "He took my advice on dating"

I like this kind of hot kind of music  
Hot kind of music  
Play it to me, play it to me, Hollywood blues  
Will the wind that blew her boat  
Across the sea  
Kindly send her sailing back to me

Cream squeals again with joy.

Now, Honey pie you are making me crazy  
I'm in love but I'm lazy  
So won't you please come home

Oooooooooooh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Honey pie, honey pie

*Song ends

"Okay, Nicole," said Sally. "Let's find you a boy."  
Nicole smiles.

Note from pancham98: sorry for the long delay. But we need more requests for this fanfic. Which Sonic boy should Nicole hook up with?

(We can set up a poll for that.)

 **See ya'll. and please, request**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for the wait, ya'll. On with the show!**

Espio couldn't help but stare at Nicole. How beautiful she looks. Her face. Her body.

"Espio, are you okay?" Vector asked.  
"I think I'm in love..." Espio answered.

"They're up to something," Sonic said to Sally, putting on her fedora.  
"Bunnie and Ant are hiding something from us."  
"I think we should mind our own business, Sonic," Sally said. "If they want to keep a secret, let them."

Speaking of Bunnie and Antoine, they are on stage once more, dancing as Tails sings.

"I am gonna sing a reprise of Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard," Tails announced. "Get ready to dance."

Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard (reprise)  
Performed by Tails

Tails: _Step inside, walk this way_  
 _You and me babe, Hey, hey!_

"Tails is really becoming a girl magnet," said Sonic.  
"Hard to believe it was years ago I used to tuck him in at night," Sally replied.

"Ma cherrie," Antoine said. "I love dancing with you."  
Bunnie giggles.  
"I do too, baby," Bunnie replied.

Tails: _Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_  
 _Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_  
 _Lookin' like a t***, like a video vamp_  
 _Demolition woman, can I be your man?_  
 _Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_  
 _Television lover, baby, go all night_  
 _Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_  
 _Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

"Oh, I love this song," Tails said inbetween the verses.

Tails: Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

Tails turns around and shakes his twin tails to the rhythm of the song.

Tails: _Pour some sugar on me_  
 _Ooh, in the name of love_  
 _Pour some sugar on me_  
 _C'mon, fire me up_  
 _Pour your sugar on me_  
 _Oh, I can't get enough_

"Now, there must be a boy somewhere who's single..." Amy said.  
Nicole notices Chaotix, wondering if any of them are single.  
"She's looking at me..." Espio whispered.

Tails: _I'm hot, sticky sweet_  
 _From my head to my feet, yeah_  
 _Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_  
 _Crazy little woman in a one man show_  
 _Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_  
 _Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

"This Song is just mah type," Bunnie said as she dips Antoine.  
"Oui," Antoine replied. "Oh, how I love you, Bunnie..."

Tails: _You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_  
 _Tease a little more_  
 _Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_  
 _Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_  
 _Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah_  
 _Give a little more_

Nicole goes over to Espio, who couldn't help but gawk at her.  
"I think we got a winner," Amy said.  
"Uh... hi," Espio said nervously.  
"Hello," Nicole said. "Mind if I sit with you?"  
"Not at all," Espio replied. "I love your outfit."  
"Why thank you,"said Nicole. "I feel rather attractive in it."  
"Yes you do," Espio said with hearts in his eyes.

Tails: _Take a bottle, shake it up_  
 _Break the bubble, break it up_  
 _Pour some sugar on me_  
 _Ooh, in the name of love_  
 _Pour some sugar on me_  
 _C'mon fire me up_  
 _Pour your sugar on me_  
 _Oh, I can't get enough_

"So, you want to do a duet today, Sal?" asked Sonic.  
"I would love that very much. I love singing with you," Sally answered.  
"Which song shall we do?"  
"Mmm... I know..."  
Sally whispers in Sonic's ear.

Tails: _I'm hot, sticky sweet_  
 _From my head to my feet yeah_

"Woo! Guitar solo!" Tails yelled with joy as he struts on stage.

"So, when did you discover love?" asked Espio.  
"Sally and Sonic taught me everything about love," answered Nicole. "They even showed me a story about a computer who was in love with a woman and wrote poems for her."  
"I see," Espio said. "I'm a detective, by the way."  
"Really? Tell me more," said Nicole.

Tails: _You got the peaches, I got the cream_  
 _Sweet to taste, saccharine_  
 _'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_  
 _From my head, my head, to my feet_  
 _Do you take sugar? one lump or two?_  
 _Yeah!_  
 _Take a bottle, shake it up_  
 _Break the bubble, break it up_  
 _Pour some sugar on me_  
 _Ooh, in the name of love_  
 _Pour some sugar on me_  
 _C'mon fire me up_  
 _Pour your sugar on me_  
 _Oh, I can't get enough_

*song ends*

Bunnie and Antoine head for the private room. Sonic catches up to them.  
"Hey, uh, Bunnie? Is there something you're not telling me?" Sonic asked.  
Bunnie looks around.  
"Can you and Sally keep a secret?" Bunnie whispered.  
Sonic nods.  
"Ah'm planning to get knocked up."  
"You want a baby?" Sonic asked.  
"Yeah, shug. Ah am ready to be a mama."  
"Don't tell anyone else," said Antoine. "We want it to be a surprise."  
"Gotcha," Sonic said winking.

"Now, there must be a boy somewhere who's single..." Amy said.  
Nicole notices Chaotix, wondering if any of them are single.  
"She's looking at me..." Espio whispered.

Tails: I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah  
Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up

"This Song is just mah type," Bunnie said as she dips Antoine.  
"Oui," Antoine replied. "Oh, how I love you, Bunnie..."

Tails: You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah  
Give a little more

Nicole goes over to Espio, who couldn't help but gawk at her.  
"I think we got a winner," Amy said.  
"Uh... hi," Espio said nervously.  
"Hello," Nicole said. "Mind if I sit with you?"  
"Not at all," Espio replied. "I love your outfit."  
"Why thank you,"said Nicole. "I feel rather attractive in it."  
"Yes you do," Espio said with hearts in his eyes.

Tails: Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough

"So, you want to do a duet today, Sal?" asked Sonic.  
"I would love that very much. I love singing with you," Sally answered.  
"Which song shall we do?"  
"Mmm... I know..."  
Sally whispers in Sonic's ear.

Tails: I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah

"Woo! Guitar solo!" Tails yelled with joy as he struts on stage.

"So, when did you discover love?" asked Espio.  
"Sally and Sonic taught me everything about love," answered Nicole. "They even showed me a story about a computer who was in love with a woman and wrote poems for her."  
"I see," Espio said. "I'm a detective, by the way."  
"Really? Tell me more," said Nicole.

Tails: _You got the peaches, I got the cream_  
 _Sweet to taste, saccharine_  
 _'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_  
 _From my head, my head, to my feet_  
 _Do you take sugar? one lump or two?_  
 _Yeah!_  
 _Take a bottle, shake it up_  
 _Break the bubble, break it up_  
 _Pour some sugar on me_  
 _Ooh, in the name of love_  
 _Pour some sugar on me_  
 _C'mon fire me up_  
 _Pour your sugar on me_  
 _Oh, I can't get enough_

*song ends*

Bunnie and Antoine head for the private room. Sonic catches up to them.  
"Hey, uh, Bunnie? Is there something you're not telling me?" Sonic asked.  
Bunnie looks around.  
"Can you and Sally keep a secret?" Bunnie whispered.  
Sonic nods.  
"Ah'm planning to get knocked up."  
"You want a baby?" Sonic asked.  
"Yeah, shug. Ah am ready to be a mama."  
"Don't tell anyone else," said Antoine. "We want it to be a surprise."  
"Gotcha," Sonic said winking.

"Princess Sally," Charmy said. "That was beautiful."  
"Why thank you, Charmy," said Sally. "And there's more than that came from."

Knuckles and Julie-Su walk up on stage.  
"Our first duet," said Knuckles. "This is gonna be awesome."  
"I know," said Julie-Su. "Ready, baby?"  
"Yeah."

Say Something by A Great Big World

Performed by Knuckles and Julie-Su

Knuckles: _Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _I'll be the one if you want me to_

Julie-Su: _Anywhere I would've followed you_  
 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

K/JS: _And I... am feeling so small_  
 _It was over my head_  
 _I know nothing at all_  
 _And I... will stumble and fall_  
 _I'm still learning to love_  
 _Just starting to crawl_

"Julie-Su and knuckles look like they might be meant to be," said Sonic.  
"You've been using that phrase a lot," said Sally. "Don't you think you're overusing it?"  
Sonic shrugs.

Julie-Su: _Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
 _Anywhere I would've followed you_  
 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

"So then," Espio continued. "Mighty and I went to the house party, and it was the only time we smoked weed. I nearly blew chunks."  
"Gross," Nicole said, trying not to laugh. "I'm glad you're not addicted."  
"I know, right?" said Espio.

Knuckles: _And I... will swallow my pride_  
 _You're the one that I love_  
 _And I'm saying goodbye_

K/JS: _Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
 _And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-Ooh)_  
 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _Say something..._

*song ends*

Espio and Nicole then kiss. They giggle and blush. Nicole finally found a boy.


	37. question

**hey, guys. Now, i don't know what i'm gonna do with this story. for now, its on hiatus. in the meantime, which would yall rather see: Sonic and friends as hollywood undead, linkin park, or fall out boy? Comment your answer, and we'll see what happens.**


	38. Chapter 38

Two weeks later, Bunnie and Antoine enter the stage to make an announcement.

"Everybody," Bunnie began. "I have big news." There was a pause for effect. "I'm pregnant!"

Everyone goes wild. "Congratulations!" They shouted.

"We are about to be parents," Antoine said excitedly.  
"I'm gonna be a mama!" Bunnie shouted with glee.

"This calls for a celebration song," said Tails.  
"Way ahead of you, sugah," said Bunnie.

Baby Love by The Supremes  
Performed by Bunnie Rabbot feat. Nicole the Lynx

Bunnie: Ooh baby love, my baby love  
I need you, oh how I need you  
But all you do is treat me bad  
Break my heart and leave me sad  
Tell me, what did I do wrong  
To make you stay away so long

Nicole goes up on stage to perform with Bunnie.  
"May I join in?" asked Nicole.  
"Be my guest," said Bunnie.

Nicole: 'Cause baby love, my baby love  
Been missing ya, miss kissing ya  
Instead of breaking up  
Let's do some kissing and making up  
Don't throw our love away  
In my arms, why don't you stay?

Nicole blows a kiss to Espio. Espio blows a kiss back.

"Oh, this song is so romantic," Sally said happily.  
"Sounds like a sex song," said Sonic.  
"Sonic!" Sally broke out laughing.

B/N: Need ya, need ya  
Baby love, ooh, baby love

Baby love, my baby love  
Why must we seperate, my love  
All of my whole life through  
I never loved no one but you  
Why you do me like you do?  
I get this need

Nicole: Ooh, ooh, need to hold you  
Once again, my love  
Feel your warm embrace, my love  
Don't throw our love away

Bunnie: Please don't do me this way  
Not happy like I used to be  
Loneliness has got the best of me

"You picked a great gal, Espio," said Mighty.  
"She may be just a computer program, but she knows what love is," said Espio.

B/N: My love, my baby love  
I need you, oh how I need you  
Why you do me like you do  
After I've been true to you  
So deep in love with you

Baby, baby, ooh till it's hurtin' me  
Till it's hurtin' me  
Ooh, baby love  
Don't throw our love away  
Don't throw our love away

*song ends*

Applause as usual. Sonic and Antoine smoke safety cigars to celebrate.  
"Hey!" Manic said walking over to them. "Who told you that you can use my cigars?"  
"We're sorry," said Antoine. "We were only celebrating."  
"As, what the hell," said Manic. "You knocked Bunnie up good, Ant."  
"I actually knew about it," Sonic said shyly.  
"Say what?" Manic reacted.  
"Me and Bunnie asked him and Sally to keep it a secret," said Antoine.  
Manic said nothing and left the two behind.

"I don't think he was happy to hear that," said Sonic.

"I think we should keep it a secret," Sally said walking up to the boys.  
"Yeah, you're right," Sonic agreed.

Bunnie goes over to the others.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"I sorta told Manic our secret," said Sonic. "He didn't take it too well."  
"Oh. You shouldn't have done that, sugah hog," said Bunnie.  
"I know," said Sonic. "Anyway, when will the baby come?"  
"We're thinking about eight months," said Antoine.  
"That's gonna take forever," Sonic complained.  
"Don't worry, it'll go by quick," said Bunnie.

"Come on, Sonic," said Sally. "It's time for our duet."  
Sonic and Sally go on stage. Sally gives Sonic a kiss before they start.  
"This next song goes out to all Disney fans out there," said Sally, putting on her white fedora.

Chim-Chim-Cher-Ree  
from Mary Poppins  
Performed by Sonic and Sally Acorn

Sally: Chim chiminey  
Chim chiminey  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
A sweep is as lucky  
As lucky can be

Sonic: Chim chiminey  
Chim chiminey  
Chim chim cher-oo!  
Good luck will rub off when  
I shake hands with you

Both: Or b*** a kiss  
And that's lucky too!

"Oh, I love that movie!" Cream squealed. "My mommy and used to watch it all the time!"  
"This Song won an Oscar," said Tails.  
"Really?" asked Silver.  
"It's a fact," said Tails. "Look it up."

Sonic: Now as the ladder of life  
Has been strung  
You may think a sweep's  
On the bottommost rung

Sally: Though we spend our time  
In the ashes and smoke  
In this whole wide world  
There's no happier bloke

Sonic: Chim, chimney  
Chim, chimney  
Chim, chim, cher-ee  
A sweep is as lucky  
As lucky can be

Sally: Chim, chimney  
Chim, chimney  
Chim, chim, cher-oo  
Good luck will rub off when  
I shake hands with you

"Nothing like a good musical song to brighten up the day," said Knuckles.  
"Kinda typical from this couple," said Shadow. "They should try something new."  
"Last time Sally did something new, she scared us," said Knuckles.  
"Then she better not mess up next time..." said Shadow.

Sally: We choose our bristles  
With pride, yes, we do  
A broom for the shaft  
And a brush for the flute

Sonic: Up where the smoke  
Is all billered and curled  
Between pavement and stars  
Is the chimney sweep world

Sally: When there's hardly no day  
Nor hardly no night  
There's things half in shadow  
And halfway in light

Both: On the rooftops of London  
Oh, what a sight!

"They're altering the lyrics," said Antoine. "Why's that?"  
"They're probably tryin' to avoid the cockney accents," said Bunnie.  
"Oh, I see," said Antoine.

Sally: Chim, chimney  
Chim, chimney  
Chim, chim, cher-ee  
When you're with a sweep  
You're in glad company

Sonic: Nowhere is there  
A more happier crew

Both: Than them what sings  
"Chim chim cher-ee  
Chim cher-oo"  
Chim, chimney  
Chim, chim, cher-ee  
Chim, cher-oo!

*song ends*

A round of applause roars.  
Sally and Sonic hug and kiss.  
"I'd like to sing a song to you later," said Sally.  
"I would love that," said Sonic.

Now, Team CHAOTIX comes to the stage.  
"Team CHAOTIX in the house!" said Mighty.

Awake and Alive by Skillet  
Performed by Team CHAOTIX

Vector: I'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slippin' from your arms

Mighty: It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last

CHAOTIX: I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here (right here), right now (right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Nicole waves to Espio and blows a kiss. Espio blows a kiss back.

Espio: I'm at war with the world cause I  
Ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what I can't be bought or sold

Charmy: When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again

CHAOTIX: I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here (right here), right now (right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

Knuckles takes a picture.  
"Didn't you use to be on their team?" asked Julie-Su.  
"Yeah," said Knuckles. "But I decided to hang out with Sonic more, so I left them in good hands."  
"I'll say," said Julie-Su.

CHAOTIX: Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up

Espio: In the dark  
I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms I feel you breathe into me  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you

CHAOTIX: I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here (right here), right now (right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up

*song ends*

Nicole goes on stage to Espio and grabs a microphone.  
"I'd like to sing you a song," said Nicole.  
"You do have a talented voice," said Espio.  
Nicole giggles

I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston  
Performed by Nicole the Lynx

A spotlight focuses on Nicole. She closed her eyes and started to sing.

Nicole: If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way

Nicole caresses Espio's face and blows a kiss.

Nicole: And I... will always love you, ooh  
Will always love you  
You  
My darling, you...  
Mmm-mm

"She oughta get a record contract with that voice," said Silver.  
"I think I know an agent that could help," said Rotor, pulling out a phone.

Nicole: Bittersweet memories –  
That is all I'm taking with me.  
So good-bye.  
Please don't cry:  
We both know I'm not what you, you need

"That Nicole has a talented voice," said Bunnie.  
"She did great singing with you," said Antoine.  
"Yeah," said Bunnie. "I wonder if she'd be interested in being a showgirl..."

Nicole: I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love

Nicole takes a deep breath before hitting a high note

Nicole: And I... will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you

I will always love you  
I, I will always love you.

You.  
Darling, I love you.  
I'll always...  
I'll always love you.  
Ooh  
Ooh

Nicole tickles Espio's chin and French kisses him.

*song ends*

A huge round of applause roars the bar. All the other couples kiss each other, while Tails looks away.


	39. Chapter 39

At the Acorn Castle that night, Sonic and Sally were having a private night together.  
"Well, it's official," said Sonic. "Bunnie is gonna have a baby."  
"Yep," said Sally. "She's the first girl of the group to be pregnant. I might want children someday too."  
"If we were married, I would like children too," said Sonic as he kisses her.  
"Now, Sonic, there are some things you have to remember about a girl being pregnant," said Sally.  
"Like what?" asked Sonic.  
"Well, Bunnie might start to get moody. She might get a huge appetite. Her uh... b*** may be sore for a while. She might even get sick."  
"Wow," said Sonic. "That's a lot to go through."  
"So, we better take it easy on Bunnie the next few months," said Sally.  
"Okay, Sal."

On Monday, Bunnie and Antoine weren't present at the bar.  
"Where's Bunnie?" asked Cream.  
"I don't know," said Tails.  
"She and Antoine might be running late," said Knuckles.

Manic came out of the private room, holding his phone.  
"Hey, dudes," he said.  
"Hey, bro," said Sonic. "What were you doing in there?"  
"I'd tell you, but we got kids here," said Manic. "Anyway, I got a text from Bunnie saying that she and Antoine won't be coming today. She's sick."  
"Oh," said Sonic. "Sally told me that would happen to pregnant girls."  
"That's a shame," said Amy.  
"Poor Bunnie," said Blaze.  
"We should see if we could do a live stream of our performances to her," said Sally.  
"Great idea, Sally," said Sonia.

"Leave it all to me," said Nicole. "I happen to be a computer after all."  
"A computer who understands love," said Espio.  
"Precisely," Nicole said with a wink.

"How you feeling, ma cherrie?" Antoine asked coming in with chicken soup for his beloved cyborg bunny.  
"Still feeling very ill," said Bunnie. "Hopefully this won't affect our new baby."  
"I can't believe we're gonna be parents," said Antoine. "I'm so excited to be a father."  
"And I'm excited to be a mama," said Bunnie. "I think I should sing to my baby."  
"Go ahead," said Antoine. "You have a lovely singing voice, honey buns."

Just as Bunnie was about to sing, she received a text message from Nicole.  
"Hold on, shug," said Bunnie. "I just got a text from Nicole. She said that they're gonna do a live stream of the sing-off club for us."  
"Manufique!" Antoine cried with joy. "I'll get our computer and access Skype."

Later

Antoine entered the web address on the computer and activates the web cam.  
"We're there," said Antoine.  
Bunnie texts to Nicole that they're on Skype right now.  
Finally, the live stream began. Amy appeared on screen.  
"Hiya bun bun," she said. "Sorry that you're sick."  
"Aww, thanks, Amy sugah," said Bunnie. "It'll pass soon enough."  
"Anyway," said Sally. "We're gonna stream today's performances to you."  
"Maybe you could sing us a song later," said Mina.  
"Thanks everybody," said Bunnie. "I think I'm starting to feel better already."  
"First off is Shadow performing Bonds from the Grave by DA Games," announced Tails.

Shadow goes on stage and grabs the microphone.

Bonds from the Grave by DA Games  
Performed by Shadow the Hedgehog

Shadow: This harmful suppression of toxic unveils the tomb  
Welcome home, this is your home  
This family tree has the blackest roots  
You're not alone, you're never alone  
The father that gave you this roof wants your skin and bone  
What have they done?  
What have they become?  
These walls have more veins than your body's own  
Escape these binds, the tale unwinds

"I got a feeling that it's gonna be a dark song," said Sonic.  
"Eh, it's typical of Shadow to do dark stuff," said Amy.

Shadow: The dark harp's been playing to the tune of death  
Your limbs ripped to pieces by mutant dread  
The gods have spoken  
You are the chosen  
Be part of the bloodline!

"I don't know about this song, honey pie," said Bunnie, now a little nervous.  
"Calm down, baby," said Antoine. "It'll be over soon."

Shadow: So you cry, the blood from your eyes  
Welcome to the family!  
As you try, to make it out alive  
Release from the insanity!  
Bleeding alive, with no bullets or knives  
We struggle hard to survive  
When all is lost in the great vine  
Live or die, embrace the fear high  
Welcome to the family!

Maniacal screeches invade this repulsive mine  
The hatred blinds, the mutant's eyes  
They're far gone and you're left alone inside  
It's oh so cold, be sharp and bold

Your love has no bonds, but her life has been taken down  
Maybe they're right, no end in sight  
You find that her soul has began to drown  
No more disguise, follow her cries

"Shadow is scaring me," said Cream.  
Tails hugs Cream and pecks a little kiss to her.  
"Don't worry," he said. "I'm right here."

Shadow: Watch them bleed!  
Watch them bleed!  
Watch them bleed!  
Watch them bleed!  
Watch them bleed!  
Take that hand that saves her  
Can't you save her soul!

Believe, believe in the goal to save the broken  
Your wounded soul is still alive  
(Your wounded soul is still alive, still alive)

So you cry, the blood from your eyes  
Welcome to the family!  
As you try, to make it out alive  
Release from the insanity!  
Bleeding alive, with no bullets or knives  
We struggle hard to survive  
When all is lost in the great vine  
Live or die, embrace the fear high  
Welcome to the family!

Take that hand that saves her  
Can't you save her soul!

*song ends*

As usual, a round of applause.  
"Very... interesting, Shadow," said Sally.

"And now, here's Nicole performing a musical number from Moulin Rouge," Amy announced.  
Nicole comes on stage wearing a top hat, a leotard looking like a tuxedo, and a tail coat.  
"Oh, Nicole!" exclaimed Bunnie. "Wonderful outfit."  
"Thank you, Bunnie," said Nicole, doing a curtsey. "I made it myself. Got inspired by watching that movie last night."

Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl  
from Moulin Rouge  
Performed by Nicole the Holo-Lynx

Nicole closed her eyes and bows her head.

Nicole: The French are glad to die for love  
They delight in fighting duels  
But I prefer a man who lives  
And gives expensive jewels

The music starts to build up and Nicole starts dancing.

Nicole: A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat or help you feed your meow pussycat

"Look at her go," said Sonic.  
"I know," said Sally. "We all should do a musical number like this more often."

Nicole: Men grow cold as girls grow old  
And we all lose our charms in the end  
But square-cut or pear-shaped  
These rocks don't lose their shape  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend

Nicole leaps with joy and happiness.

Nicole: Tiffany!  
Cartier!

Nicole starts to strut her stuff.

Nicole: 'Cause we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

"Hey," said Knuckles. "That's a Madonna song."  
"Well, Moulin Rouge is known as a jukebox musical for a reason, you know," said Espio.  
Nicole blows a kiss to Espio.

Nicole: Come and get me boys!

"She's starting to get my style," said Bunnie.  
"Seductive and attractive?" asked Antoine.  
"You bet," said Bunnie.

Nicole: Black Star, Rosh Cold  
Talk to me Harry Zidler, tell me all about it

There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
There may come a time when a  
Hard-boiled employer thinks you're awful nice  
But get that ice or else no dice

Espio couldn't help but stare at Nicole's outfit. She does look very sexy in it.

Nicole: He's your guy when stocks are high  
But beware when they start to descend

Diamonds are a girls best  
Diamonds are a girls best  
Diamonds are a girls best friend

"Interesting," said Shadow. "Can't imagine her doing a number like this..."

Nicole: Let's make love  
Yes, oh, oh  
Tiger Ruff, Ruff, olay  
Everything's going so well

"Wanna make love right now?" asked Sonic with a smirk.  
"Later, Sonic," said Sally. "And please, behave yourself while there's children here."

Nicole does her big finish.

Nicole: 'Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses

Diamonds are a girl's best  
(Diamonds are a girls best)  
(Diamonds are a girls best)  
Friend!

*song ends*

"Yeah!" shouted Nicole.

This time, there was a huge round of applause for Nicole.

"Oh baby!" shouted Bunnie. "That was wonderful, Nicole!"

"Thank you, Bunnie," said Nicole.  
"Next is Manic doing a rap number," said Sally.  
Manic appears on stage holding a microphone.

Crack a Bottle (explicit)  
By Eminem  
Performed by Manic the Hedgehog

Manic: Ooww ladies and gentlemen  
The moment you've all been waiting for..  
In this corner: weighing 175 pounds,  
With a record of 17 r***, 400 assaults, and 4 murders,  
The undisputed, most diabolical villain in the world:  
Slim Shady!

Right away the girls escort Tails, Cream and Charmy out of the room. Obviously, Manic chose an inappropriate song.

Manic: So crack a bottle, let your body waddle  
Don't act like a snobby model you just hit the lotto  
O-oh o-oh, b*** hopping in my Tahoe  
Got one riding shotgun and no not one of 'em got clothes  
Now where's the rubbers? Who's got the rubbers?  
I notice there's so many of 'em  
And there's really not that many of us.  
and ladies love us and my posse's kicking up dust.  
It's on till the break of dawn  
And we're starting this party from dusk

OK... let's go!

"Oh dear," said Bunnie.  
"Too much for you, baby?" asked Antoine.  
"No, it's just that I never knew how explicit Sonic's brother can be."  
"It's kinda making me h***..." said Antoine.

Manic: Back wit Andre, the giant, mister elephant tusk  
Fix your musk, you'll just be another one bit the dust  
Just one of my mothers son who got thrown under the bus  
Kiss my butt. Lick the fumunda cheese from under my nuts  
It disgusts me to see the game the way that it looks  
It's a must I redeem my name 'n' haters get mushed.  
B*** lust. Man, they love me when I lay in the cut.  
Fist the cup. The lady gave her eighty some paper cut.  
Now picture us. it's ridiculous you curse at the thought  
'Cause when I spit the verse the s***  
Gets worse then Worcestershire sauce

"Did you know he was gonna sing that?" asked Sally.  
"You can never tell with Manic," said Sonic.

Manic: If I could fit the words as picture perfect, works every time  
Every verse, every line, as simple as nursery rhymes  
It's elementary. The elephants have entered the room.  
I venture to say we're the center of attention it's true  
Not to mention back with a vengeance so here's the signal  
Of the bat symbol. The platinum trio's back on you hoes.

So crack a bottle, let your body waddle  
Don't act like a snobby model you just hit the lotto  
O-oh o-oh, b*** hopping in my Tahoe  
Got one riding shotgun and no not one of 'em got clothes  
Now where's the rubbers? Who's got the rubbers?  
I notice there's so many of 'em  
And there's really not that many of us.  
and ladies love us and my posse's kicking up dust.  
It's on till the break of dawn  
And we're starting this party from dusk

Fiona got on stage to dance with Manic.  
"Mind if I join you?" she asked.  
"Be my guest," said Manic.

Manic: They see that low rider go by, they're, like, "Oh, my!"  
You ain't got to tell me why you're sick 'cause I know why.  
I dip through in that six trey like sick 'em Dre.  
I'm an itch that they can't scratch, they're sick of me.  
But hey, what else can I say? I love LA.  
'Cause over and above all, it's just another day  
And this one begins where the last one ends.  
Pick up where we left off and get smashed again.  
I'll be damned, just f*** around and crashed my Benz.  
Driving around with a smashed front end  
Let's cash that one in.

Grab another one from out the stable  
The Monte Carlo, El Camino or the El Dorado  
The hell if I know.  
Do I want leather seats or vinyl?  
Decisions, decisions  
Garage looks like Precision Collision.  
Or Maaco beats quake like Waco  
Just keep the bass low speakers away from your face though

"Good thing I didn't have birth yet," said Bunnie. "Because I'm not gonna let my baby say such words."

Manic: So crack a bottle, let your body waddle  
Don't act like a snobby model you just hit the lotto  
O-oh o-oh, b*** hopping in my Tahoe  
Got one riding shotgun and no not one of 'em got clothes  
Now where's the rubbers? Who's got the rubbers?  
I notice there's so many of 'em  
And there's really not that many of us.  
and ladies love us and my posse's kicking up dust.  
It's on till the break of dawn  
And we're starting this party from dusk

It's bottle after bottle  
The money ain't a thing when you party with me  
It's what we into, it's simple  
We ball out of control like you wouldn't believe  
I'm the napalm, the bomb, the don, I'm King Kong  
Get rolled on, wrapped up, and reigned on  
I'm so calm through Vietnam, ring the alarm  
Bring the shaun dawn, burn marajaun, do what you want  
*** on and on till the break of what  
Get the paper, man, I'm caking, you know, I don't give a f***  
I spend it like it don't mean nothing  
Blow it like it's supposed to be blown  
Motherf***er I'm grown  
I stunt, I style, I flash the s***  
I gets what the f*** I want, so what I trick  
Fat a** burgundy bags, classy s***, Jimmy Choos shoes  
I say move a b*** move

Sally couldn't handle it anymore.  
"That's it, I'm putting a stop to this," she said.  
Sonic stops her.  
"It's almost done," he said.

Manic: So crack a bottle, let your body waddle  
Don't act like a snobby model you just hit the lotto  
O-oh o-oh, b*** hopping in my Tahoe  
Got one riding shotgun and no not one of 'em got clothes  
Now where's the rubbers? Who's got the rubbers?  
I notice there's so many of 'em  
And there's really not that many of us.  
and ladies love us and my posse's kicking up dust.  
It's on till the break of dawn  
And we're starting this party from dusk

*song ends*

Sally lets the kids back in and goes up to Manic.  
"Next time, do a more appropriate song," she said.  
"Sorry, princess," said Manic. "Oops! I mean Sal. Sorry."  
"I'll let that one slide," Sally said with a little smile.

"I think me and the team have a song that's more appropriate than Manic's," said Charmy.  
"By all means, Charmy," said Sally. "Let's see what you got."  
Team CHAOTIX goes on stage and grab their instruments.

Thunder by Imagine Dragons  
Performed by Team Chaotix

Mighty: Just a young gun with a quick fuse  
I was uptight, wanna let loose  
I was dreaming of bigger things  
And wanna leave my old life behind  
Not a yes sir, not a follower  
Fit the box, fit the mold  
Have a seat in the foyer, take a number  
I was lightning before the thunder

Charmy: Thunder, thunder  
Thunder, thun-, thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder  
Thunder, thun-, thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder

Chaotix: Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder  
Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder  
Thunder, thunder  
Thunder

"I love that beat," said Bunnie, kicking her legs up high.  
Antoine gives her a kiss like always. "If it been a few months, your baby would be kicking."  
"I can imagine that feeling," Bunnie giggles.

Mighty: Kids were laughing in my classes  
While I was scheming for the masses  
Who do you think you are?  
Dreaming 'bout being a big star  
They say you're basic, they say you're easy  
You're always riding in the back seat  
Now I'm smiling from the stage while  
You were clapping in the nosebleeds

Charmy: Thunder  
Thunder, thun-, thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder  
Thunder, thun-, thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder

Chaotix: Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder  
Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder  
Thunder

Charmy starts playing a big drum to the beat of the song.

Chaotix: Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder, thunder

Everyone in the audience claps in rhythm.

Chaotix: Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder, thunder  
Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder, thunder  
Thunder, feel the thunder  
(Never give up, never give up)  
Lightning then the thunder, thunder  
(Never give up on your dreams)  
Thunder, feel the thunder  
(Never give up, never give up)  
Lightning then the thunder, thunder  
(Never give up on your dreams)

Charmy: Thunder, thunder, thun-, thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder  
Thunder, thunder, thun-, thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder  
Thunder, thunder, thun-, thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder  
Thunder, thunder, thun-, thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder

*song ends*

"Wonderful," said Bunnie. "Just wonderful. Now it's my turn to sing."  
She closed her eyes and starts to sing.

Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor and John Legend  
Performed by Bunnie Rabbot

Bunnie: I found myself dreaming  
In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken heart knows  
We were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared  
And then I was all alone

Espio shyly goes up to Nicole.  
"Hey, uh, you wanna dance?" asked Espio.  
Nicole smiles. "I would be delighted."  
And so, the two of them start to slow dance.

Bunnie: I woke up in tears  
With you by my side  
A breath of relief  
And I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow

Suddenly, a spotlight shines upon the dancing Espio and Nicole.  
Everyone cheers them on.

Bunnie: So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time  
So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you

"You're wonderful," said Espio. "Not only are you an amazing singer, but you're also an amazing dancer."  
Nicole giggles. "For an AI like me, I seem to have hidden talents."

Bunnie: In the blink of an eye  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know

So I'll kiss you longer, baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes  
And love with no regrets

"I can't believe Espio has a girlfriend now," said Charmy.  
"Yeah," said Mighty. "I'm pretty jealous."

Bunnie: So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time  
So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you

Tails plays a guitar solo while Bunnie takes a breather.

Bunnie: I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time  
So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you

*song ends*

Finally, Espio and Nicole French kiss. Nobody else said a word as they did so.  
"Wow," said Nicole. "That was magical."  
"It's as if we were dancing on a cloud," said Espio.

"Thank you everyone for this special moment,"said Bunnie. "Now, I have to get some rest. See y'all tomorrow."  
"Bye, Bunnie," said Everyone.  
The stream ends.

"That was wonderful, ma cherrie," said Antoine as he gets in bed with his beloved.  
Bunnie kisses him. "I'm feeling better already. Especially when I'm with you."  
They hug and kiss once more and fall asleep.

 **Hey, guys. This story's back, so it's time for celebration. As always, don't forget to make request, ect. Now, my cowriter wants to say something.**

Note from pancham98: Hi guys. Don't worry, this fanfic is not dead. It's gonna go on for a while. Anyway, as usual, request some songs, and also, give us some ideas on what should happen next. (We won't have Sonic and Sally break up. Ever.) And for when the time comes, give us suggestions for names for Bunnie and Antoine's new baby.


End file.
